Signs In Ink
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome is a mute/deaf Dust Miko,after being shuned by her own parents.On her 16th birthday her mother is forcing her to move with her,and with her 10 year old brother.They move into a certain house.Moving changes everything... completely everything.
1. Chapter 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: _**Okay! Sorry I deleted Mystery Key Of Knowledge, but the plot just wasn't cutting it. This idea has been in my head for a while… SO…. Here we are! **_

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter One: How A Innocent Girl Became Deaf

------------------------------------------------

_At the age of 3, I had long reddish-raven hair, and unbelievable grayish-Dartmouth green eyes. I was born with regular natural hazel eyes, but on my 3__rd__ birthday, they changed. My parents took me to a doctor, and they found it normal. What was weird was that the color was completely… nonhuman, and the fact that they change while I was at such a young age. My pupils were surrounded with a pure light dust grey, and my eye color was Dartmouth green. _

_I watched this when I was older, and I was crying my head off. My eyes were killing me, as though someone had put needles in my eyes. My parents were concerned. At the age of 5, I lost all ability to hear. I woke up, and could not hear anything. _

_My other senses were stronger though, and my parents were really freaked now. They took me to a woman, she was about 33 years old, her name was Kaede Mihana. I was to stay with her for a whole week for examining. After the week, my parents returned. Kaede announced that I was a very rare creature. _

_"Creature." my mother repeated sorrowfully. Kaede told my very young parents that my kind was known as a Dust Miko. Miko sounded so normal to my parents, whom grown up in their own parents shrine. My mother, Isabella, haven't heard of such a miko, including she knew everyone except this one. Anyway, Kaede explained all Dust fairies became deaf at a young age… for a good, yet, bad cause._

_Since my kind was so rare, my life would be difficult. As I got older, my flaws would cause people to hate me. My mother cried at this, my father was only pale. Kaede suggested I see her regularly. Kaede became my godmother. I was a half breed, people called me, and I grew up mute._

_The weird thing about it was that I was able to speak, but refused too. I could only hear my own voice in my head. I always felt a mean part of me talking back. Years past, and I became distant. I had claws, fangs, weird nonhuman eyes, pale skin, and a disability. _

_It broke my mothers heart to see me grow up miserable, but we all pulled threw. When my mother got pregnant, they were so excited. They had a boy, Souta. A normal human boy, not even miko like his mother. They began to neglect me. _

_My father, Ken, was hooked on Souta like meat to a dog. When Kaede found out at how they were treating me, she asked if she could adopt me. They gave me away in open arms. No one though of my parents of heartless people when they found out, but they thought of them as wise people. I felt my heart tear, I was only 11. _

_No one cared, only Kaede did. She gave me a middle name that she loved to bring up, Chiri. (Which means 'dust' in Japanese.)_

_When I came home from school one day with a note, saying that I was extremely talented in art. She accepted, and also bought me an art set. Set of ink pens, I colored best with them. I usually covered 10 sketch books every month. As I say before, years went on, and I remained the same._

_I am Kagome Chiri Mihana, I'm a Dust Miko, and I'm deaf. Guys avoided me, I had no friends, I'm 15 at the moment. Turning 16 tomorrow. Nothing big, but who knows… maybe something unexpected will happen. Though I doubt it._

_Wind: Needles slicing against my pale skin…_

_Rain: My favorite art to sign in ink…._

_Both: The combination is not comparing….._

_**PLEASE REVIEW, AND I PROMISE YOU I WON'T DELETE THIS ONE!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Two: Totally Unexpected

------------------------------------------------

Greyish-Dartmouth green eyes looked at the teacher woman in front of her do slow hand signs. She was teaching her something about variables, which she already knew really good. Kagome thought coldly,

"_They act like I'm slow just because I'm deaf._"

"_Well, stop acting slow, and do something about it._" came a irritating voice.

Kagome frowned deeply, and the woman flinched thinking Kagome was going to do some weird magic on her. Kagome huffed, and stood. She left, glad she wasn't hearing the woman call for her to come back. She looked at the clock on the wall, and smiled. It was almost 3, and she hurried to her locker.

Soon as she began on her combination she felt different aura's form behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and hit her head on her locker. To late. A hand slammed into the locker beside her, and she jumped. She was grabbed, and turned around.

She met two amused hazel eyes. It was her enemy, Juron. He was the biggest jerk ever. Kagome shoved at his chest, but he remained. He smirked, and spoke. Kagome watched his lips move, and made out what he said,

"_Are you scared, you little freak_"

Kagome gave him her previous face, cold, and emotionless. He frowned, and yanked her from the lockers. Before he could do anything, she slapped his really hard. Kagome grabbed her bag, and took off running. She pushed threw the laughing crowd, and ran.

Once out the school building, she ran home.

_**Home**_

Once inside, she closed the door calmly. She took in a breath, and smelt herbs. The smell relaxed her. She walked into the kitchen to see Kaede sorting herbs as always. Kagome sat in a chair across from the older woman, and gave a very small smile.

Kaede hand sighed,

"_How was ye day_?"

Kagome only shook her head, and Kaede nodded. Her face was slightly tired, and a hit of irritation. Kagome waved a hand in Kaede's face to get her attention. She looked up, and Kagome sighed,

"_Is something wrong?_"

Kaede's face had a sad look to it as she nodded, and sighed,

"_Ye mother called._"

Kagome frowned a bit, but sighed,

"_Why? To wish me misery?_"

Kaede smiled sadly, then shook her head, and sighed,

"_Remember a couple of year back that ye father died in a car accident?_"

Kagome nodded slowly, feeling a bit of sadness rise in her heart. Kaede went on,

"_She's moving to Okinawa, Japan._"

"Wow… that's sort of far." hand sighed Kagome, and Kaede nodded sadly. "_What's going on, Kaede?_"

"_She wants ye child to come._" hand sighed Kaede.

Kagome's eyes bugged out, and she shook her head violently. Kaede hand sighed,

"_Due to her strong hold on the law, I'm afraid ye will be leaving with her this very night. I was told this just this morning, and was called to the court._"

"_No._" sighed Kagome, shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

Kaede stood, and hugged Kagome. Kagome took in quiet breaths as she felt everything crumble. After a while, Kaede pulled away, and sighed,

"_She made a mistake Kagome, and it's time ye forgave. Do ye think if she really hadn't loved ye she wouldn't visit, or send a gift every holiday. She cried for ye when ye almost drowned._" (O.o… what's up with all the ye's, lol.)

Kagome nodded, feeling numb. Kagome hand sighed,

"_I know you always taught me to forgive, and I have. I do love my mother. It's just that I won't see you again, and she won't pay any attention to me_."

"_Don't have doubt until ye are close to the happening._" mouthed the older woman.

Kagome hugged Kaede, and took in the minty fresh scent she had. Never wanted to forget it.

_**Nightfall (11:23 P.M.)**_

Kagome waved Kaede goodbye, and clenched the bracelet she was given in her hand. It was a charm bracelet. Already there was a wind, rain, and a smooth polished Dartmouth green stone on it. She got in the car, and closed the door. Her mother, Isabella, waved at Kaede then drove off. With that, they drove to the air port.

_**On The Plane**_

Kagome watched the slightly lit sky fade to a eerie darkness. Her mother tapped Kagome's shoulder softly, and she snapped her head over to the 32 year old woman. She hand-sighed,

"_Kagome, I know you may not have wanted to come, but… I want you in my life again. I've missed you every year, I made a terrible mistake back then. I was only 16. I mere child, so I hope you'll forgive my doing._"

Kagome looked into her mothers teary green eyes, and nodded with a smile. Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a long brief hug, and then her 7 year old brother tapped her shoulder. She looked at him, and he correctly hand-sighed,

"_Happy 16__th__ birthday."_

Kagome smiled, and rustled his hair. He laughed, and she only wished she could hear it. She leaned back in her seat, and closed her eyes. Thinking,

"_I can start over… maybe mother knows a bit more miko stuff, and she can give me something to hide this… this curse."_

"_So you think of me as a curse…heh… think twice before you do._"

Kagome ignored the voice, and relaxed. She let sleep take over her. For once… she actually felt a bit happy. She let a smile rise her cheeks.

_**Okinawa- Half of Two Days Later**_

Kagome felt a bit sick, she'd been in a plan for two and a half days! The feel of the earth below her felt very weird. She took a breath of the Okinawa air, and smelt only something fresh. The ocean. They soon got to their car, which had been waiting for them, and drove to their new home.

Once they were there, Kagome looked around. They were right in front of the beach. A couple of house were beside hers, but the neighborhood didn't seem harmful. The wind blew, playing with her reddish raven hair. She could tell the neighborhood was really quiet.

She helped her mother, and brother unpack. Souta seemed a bit out of it, she shrugged the curiosity away, taking it as him just being tired. Kagome grabbed her stuff, and walked up to the door. Isabella opened the door, and the three walked in. The inside of the house was huge, and Kagome looked around in amazement.

The place was a bit dirty, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Kagome walked up the dusty stairs, feeling a violent shiver run up her spine. Souta zoomed past her, and she followed suit. He ran into the first room, and she took a quick glance into the room he ran into.

The ways were baby blue, with the word_ army _on the edges. Kagome went to a room further down, about three doors, once she walked in she knew it was just right for her. The room was bigger than Souta's, had a ceiling fan, and hard wooden floors. The walls were navy blue, almost black, but just right to her. Kagome dropped her bags on the queen sized bed, and smiled.

Things were so far, so good. The coldness of the room finally hit Kagome. It was icy cold in the room, so cold she could see her breath almost. She wasn't phased, and thought to herself,

"_This is really weird… there's a presence in this room… nah._"

With that, she walked out the room. She helped her mother unpack half of the stuff, and soon dinner was done. They ate dinner, Souta talked to his mother with a smile, and she spoke back. Kagome couldn't understand half of the stuff they were saying, it angered her. She slammed her fist onto the table, and shot up.

She shot up, and ran to her room. Kagome heard nothing, not even a little bit. Once in her room, she slammed it shut. Kagome looked around her dark room, letting the darkness soothe her. She walked over to her bathroom, and turned the lights on.

It was still a bit cold, but for some reason it didn't bother her. Kagome closed the door to her bathroom, and looked in her frosted window, and saw two golden eyes. Kagome fell back in fear, and slid to the floor. She blinked really hard, and then looked back in the mirror. No one, or anything was there.

Kagome took a calming breath, she sensed someone in her room, and stood. She opened the door to see her mother standing there looking worried. She sighed,

"_Is something the matter? Did we upset you?_"

"_No, I'm sorry, my tiredness was getting to me, and I didn't feel like… you know so I just did what I did._"

Her mother smiled, and gave her two thumbs up. She walked over, kissed Kagome's forehead, and left. Kagome closed the door, then slowly turned around. She looked into the mirror to see nothing but her own reflection. Kagome frowned at her flaws, and clenched her fist.

Kagome undressed, took a quick shower, then went to draw.

_**Thoughts Of Another**_

_"Another bother in my area. Usually just a glance of my eyes, and a little appearance in the dark will get them… I've been waiting for this. Now I get my chance. I just hope that one of them will see… at least one always does._"

_**PLEASE REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! LIKE TODAY, PROMISE!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Three: Confusion

------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke the next day, in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark room, and sat up slowly. She noticed all her sketch books were scattered on her bed, and she sighed heavily. She thought,

"_That's what I get for sleeping with a bunch of pens. How can I dream of sharp pens chasing me, pens don't move unless I tell them too._"

She put all the art away, and crawled back in bed. A shadow, a bit white, was in the corner of her eye. She snapped toward the figure, and saw nothing. Looking at the area closely then look to the other side, and there it was. Two pale gold eyes looked like they were paintings against the wall.

Kagome looked at it strangely, then hand-signed,

"_Who are you?_"

The eyes emotion changed, and they held confusion and shock. She felt like something was ripping her ear, and shoved her hands over them. Once it was gone, she looked around. The eyes were nowhere to be seen, and she blinked a few times. She shook her head tiredly, and knew she was only tired.

Kagome laid herself to sleep, and let sleep take over her. The eyes glared, then vanished once again.

_**By The Ocean**_

_"She wasn't even scared! How can this be? She looks so much like…"_

_The person's eyes filled with sorrow as memories played out on the beach. _

_**Next Day**_

Souta was out looking for someone to play with, her mother was at her new job, and Kagome was drawing in her new sketch book. She for now already sketched the whole house from the front, the garden, fountain, entrance to forest, ocean, the cute stairs leading to the beach, and that was about it. Kagome put the cap on her ink pen, and stood. She slipped on her flip-slops, and walked out into the hot weather.

Kagome walked threw the trees of the forest, sighing at the beauty of it. She stopped right in front of a vine covered hut. She sat in front of it, and pulled out her pens. She began to draw violently, only glancing at the hut twice. When she finally finished, a chilling wind blew.

Kagome thought,

"_This wind… it makes me feel kind of sad._"

She stood, and walked into the hut. On the ground was a peacock green heart shaped pearl necklace. (On profile.)

Kagome looked at it in fascination. She walked over, and knelt down to it. Kagome picked up the beautiful piece of jewelry, and twirled it in her fingers. It shined in the dim light of the sun. Once again the wind blew.

Unexpectedly, tears fell down her eyes. Kagome looked at the necklace in confusion.

"_Why am I crying?"_

"_If you're crying… something really sad must've happened here."_ came a soft voice in her head.

Kagome wiped at the tears, and stood. She clenched the necklace in her hand, then looked around once again. It smelt of roses, glass broken everywhere. Kagome carefully left the hut, the wind blowing rapidly. She closed her eyes, and took in a breath.

After calming her nerves, she gather her things, and left. The necklace still clenched in her hand tightly. Soon as she arrived back at the house, she sat in her room, and stared at the necklace. Kagome let it twirl in her hands, when the spinning stopped it just faced her. Something moved it, and her breath hitched.

It moved back and forth, she stopped it, and waited as something hit it once again. Kagome stared in complete confusion. She stopped the moving necklace and sat the necklace down. She did a hand-sign,

"_Is someone there, if so hit the necklace to the left."_

She put it as it was before, and waited. Nothing happened. Maybe they _**thing **_didn't understand hand signs. Kagome dropped the necklace and sighed. Something grunted, and she heard it loud and clear,

"She's deaf."

She heard a voice. Kagome looked around wondering where it was coming from. It came once again,

"This is stupid, I can't communicate if I don't know that hand stuff."

Kagome swallowed, and opened her mouth. She was afraid to speak, knowing it'd be a bit weird. Kagome let out a struggled sentence,

"W.whose th.there?"

"So she can speak! Gah! I'm confused!"

Kagome raised her hand, and did a sign. She spoke in a low whisper,

"Whose there?"

"I thought you were deaf?" came a deep voice.

Kagome nodded, feeling stupid for speaking to a voice she didn't know. She wasn't suppose to trust ANYONE! She held her hand to her ears, and shook her head. She targeted the '_thing_' sitting right in front of her on her bed. She touched both her ears, and pointed to whomever the person there.

It asked in confusion,

"You can hear me?"

Kagome nodded, and felt her throat beginning to sting. She wasn't suppose to use her voice, Kaede had told her, if she did she could loose something else precious to her. Like her sight for instance. It angered her dearly, how was this even special! For someone to be able to live in a world, but loose special privileges!

The voice came again,

"I don't understand hand sign, but you can speak can't you?"

Kagome shook her head, and pointed to throat. She then pointed to herself, and a sign that meant 'not suppose too.'

He was silent, and she knew he didn't understand. Kagome grabbed a note book, and scribbled something down. She turned it to whomever was there, and hoped he could read it,

"If I speak I may loose something else dear to me. Who are you, and why can't I see you? Also, how can I hear you?"

"Don't ask me, wench! I'm not some mind reader you know!" he spat angrily, feeling insulted for no reason.

Kagome scribbled something else down, and knew he was looking down at her. Feeling a very cold feeling in front of her,

"That's it… you are reading my thoughts. I can't hear, and I'm not speaking. So you must be talking to me by thought. Let me see if I can speak to you threw my thoughts."

"Whatever."

"Can you hear me?" she asked, only curious.

He grumbled, "Yeah I can hear you."

"This is weird." she thought.

A pair of golden eyes appeared before her, and she backed up against the bed's head board. Kagome blinked, and she could easily make out the face. The body as well. The boy had long silver hair, pale gold eyes, tanned skin, and a red kimono on. She then noticed two dog ears twitching on his head.

Kagome reached out a hand to touch the being, but felt nothing but a below 0 coldness. He looked at her, and spoke,

"You can see me now too?"

Kagome nodded, and the boy looked at her with confused eyes. She thought back,

"What are you.. Are you some kind of ghost?"

A deep, deadly frown fell upon his face. He crossed his arms,

"I refuse to be ghost of any type, I'm positive I'm alive."

"Then why can't I touch you?" asked Kagome, waving her hand threw him, bringing an icy mist from the form.

He grumbled, "I don't know, I just know I'm not dead."

"Right, uh, so who killed you? Why is this place so… sadistic?" thought Kagome. "And what's your name?"

He glared daggers at her familiar face, "Keep your nose where it belongs."

With that said, he vanished. Leave the smell of rain behind, and it made Kagome a bit hazy. She shook the feeling off. Kagome huffed, this wasn't going to be a normal life after all.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**A/N: I know Inu's a bit OOC, I think, but I wasn't really sure to put this whole thing in. What else am I suppose to do. I need some ideas, but I think I pretty much got half of it down. Anyway, to not confuse you as the chapter is called. Inuyasha isn't really talking with thoughts, he's using his mouth as well all do. Well, not all, but you know what I mean. So yeah, Kagome's using thoughts, and Inuyasha's using his big mouth. If any more questions, please PM me. Don't forget to look at the necklace on my profile! Byez!**_


	4. Chapter 4

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: So here I am again, okay! This is getting complicated, but we'll make it threw. Well, hopefully! So… here's the chapter. Stupid cold is getting to me.

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Four: Half The Story, Little Information

------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked down the sidewalk of the neighborhood with her brother. His lips were moving, and they repeated the same motion. Souta whined,

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and watched as they walked down the deserted streets. Kagome stopped as four figures came out of a house. They looked sad, and bored at the same time. Souta still hadn't noticed the people. Kagome looked at the ground, wanting no one to see her eyes.

They finally came across the peoples paths. There was a boy he looked at least 13, another boy who looked 10, another boy he looked about 17, and a girl. She looked 16, like Kagome. The girl spoke, and Souta smiled. Souta nodded, and spoke.

Souta pointed at his sister, and pulled at his own ear. He was telling these strangers that she was deaf. Kagome pinched his arm, and he yelped. He glared at her, and she crossed her arms. The girl walked up to Kagome, and smiled.

Kagome looked at her strangely. She was thinking about something, then began to hand sign,

"_My name is Sango Hikari."_

"_I'm Kagome."_

Sango smiled, and told her companions the same. She told Kagome the others names, and Souta was to busy talking to the two younger boys to care of her. Sango hand signed like any newbie would,

"_You moved into our old friends house_."

"_Old friend?" _asked Kagome, getting a feeling she knew the story before it was said.

Sango nodded, and hand-signed, "_He was murdered in his house a year ago, the murderer never found. I'm still not over it, none of us are. He was the only one to not make life so boring._"

Kagome thought, "_**Murdered? Could that ghost boy be their friend, he must've been killed without him even knowing it. Sad.**_"

"_His name was Inuyasha Takahashi."_ said boy known as Miroku.

Kagome asked in hand-signs, "_What exactly happened?_"

"_I bet Kikyo had something to do with it, but there was no evidence. Inuyasha was shot while he was asleep._" signed Sango, tears in her eyes.

Kagome looked at them sympathetically, and let her hands fall to her side. After getting the whole story from them, she hurried back home. She out stretched her arms, and went all the way up to the piano room. She felt a icy cold feeling. Kagome thought,

"_Your names Inuyasha Takahashi? You were killed last year?_"

"_How'd you know that!" shouted a familiar grumpy voice._

Kagome smiled, _"Your friends told me… Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku. They all look sad._"

"_They miss me so much, they should've tried to find my killer_." hissed Inuyasha.

Kagome sat at the piano, and asked, "_Is there anyone who'd you think would kill you? What happened?_"

"_It's none of your business," he whispered sadly, "trying to find anything out will only get you killed._"

With that, he was gone. Kagome sighed, and went to her room. She pulled out her sketch book, and began to sketch a certain ghost.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay! I think I got the plot good in my head now, so I'll be updating real good. Just passing the word!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Five: Then Why Are You Here?

------------------------------------------------

It'd been past a month now, and Kagome talked more and more with the ghost boy. Inuyasha. She tried her best to skip questions about what happened last year, but she was going to find out. Though she wondered why she even cared. She sketched as Inuyasha floated around bored.

He grumbled,

"You're so boring…"

"Then go do what you were doing before you came in here." grumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "I wasn't doing anything."

"Then what makes what you said necessary?" thought Kagome, finishing up the picture of her new friends.

He sat beside her, and asked, "Why do you draw stupid things. Sango and the others aren't that special."

"They don't judge me for being a…" thought Kagome, but then to think about it, they never really knew.

He asked, "Judge you for what?"

"Forget it."

She smiled, and turned the pages back one, and showed him himself. It was a more colorful Inuyasha, he was sitting on the floor, with a sour look on his face. He grumbled,

"I don't look like that, you're a terrible artist."

Kagome glared, "Thanks a lot!"

She slammed it shut, and stood. She slipped on her flip flops, and stormed out the room. When the door slammed downstairs, Kagome's mother walked into her room. Inuyasha looked at the woman strangely. She sat on Kagome's bed, and looked threw the sketch book.

Inuyasha growled,

"You're looking threw her stuff. I know you hear me."

The woman shivered, but heard nothing. She continued to look threw her sketch book. After all the pictures of her surroundings, she stopped on a picture of the ghost boy. She whispered to herself,

"This looks exactly like the boy who died here."

She turned the page, and looked at the new faces. Isabella sighed, then sat it back down. She stood, and put a hand over Kagome's bed. Her hand spark a pink color, and her scent vanished. Inuyasha whispered,

"Why would she do that? Kagome's a mere human, she wouldn't smell anything."

"_They don't judge me for being a…"_ Her words echoed in his head, and he raised an eyebrow in thought.

_**With Kagome, and Whomever Else**_

Kagome laughed to herself as Sango slapped Miroku across the face for groping her once again. She yelled,

"Pervert! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Miroku held his hands up just in cause she decided to strike him once again. Sango sat beside Kagome, and continued to glare at the smiling boy. Kagome's smile fell as she remember what she almost told Inuyasha. Should she tell them, and see what happens?

Kagome patted Sango softly on the shoulder, and she turned toward the troubled girl. Sango signed,

"_Is something wrong? You look pale._"

"_I need to tell you guys something._" signed Kagome.

Sango repeated what she said to the others, whom didn't know hand-signs. Sango, Miroku, and the others looked at their friend concerned. Kagome raised her hand, and signed,

"_I want to tell you something… I'm not human. I'm a Dust Miko._"

Sango smiled, and patted Kagome on the shoulder. She signed,

"_Oh, that's okay. I knew you were that type of miko already, I could tell by your eyes. Everyone knew already, and our friendship doesn't change._"

Kagome felt a warmness wash over her cold heart. She smiled, and hugged Sango. This was unexpected. Now that she knew she could trust them, should she tell them about Inuyasha, or not?

Kagome pulled away from Sango, and thanked them all for being kind to her. She raised her hands once again, and signed,

"_Inuyasha… I've seen him. He's a ghost in my new home, and we've communicated for over a month now._"

Everyone stared at her with surprised eyes. Sango signed with amazing speed this time,

"_Are you serious, Kagome! Can you take us to him!?"_

Kagome nodded, and they all went to her house.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome sat down, and thought,

"Inuyasha are you there?"

"It's been a while since I seen them…" came his slightly sad voice.

Kagome thought, "I know, it's been a year. I told them that I could communicate with you."

"Ask Miroku if he's still a lecher?" asked Inuyasha, obviously happy with what she did.

Kagome did as she was told, and signed everything he said back. Sango, Shippo, and Kohaku laughed and nodded. Miroku frowned, and said something simple. Sango nodded and signed to Kagome.

Kagome giggled, and thought,

"Miroku asked are you still an idiot?"

"Pervert." grumbled Inuyasha. "Ask them what they've been doing since I've been gone."

Kagome nodded, and did as told once again. All of their faces saddened. Sango signed, and Kagome looked at them sympathetically. She thought,

"Moping about your death."

"Why didn't they find out who did it if they miss me so much?" he asked, a bit angrily.

Kagome signed what he said, and they looked at Kagome expectedly. Sango asked Kagome for some paper, and she grabbed her small white board. She gave Sango a marker, and she scribbled something down.

She held it up, and it read,

"Do you believe we didn't? If you did then you must don't think of us as your friends."

"Well, what did she expect me to think while I was stuck in this house!" he yelled.

Kagome grabbed the second white board and marker, and wrote what he said down. Her arms getting tired of signing. Sango, and the others looked guilty. Kagome thought,

"Don't be so harsh on them, Inuyasha, they admit they tried. They missed you a lot, and you're being a jerk."

"Shut up, you have no idea what I've been threw." hissed Inuyasha harshly.

Kagome glared, "I understand you've been threw hard ship, Inuyasha, but don't take it out on them!"

"I can take my anger out on anyone I want! Including you!" growled Inuyasha. "Another thing… are you even human?"

Kagome clenched marker in hand, "No! I'm a Dust Miko, a problem with that!"

"Kagome?" hand-signed Sango.

Kagome wrote something down, and showed it to them. They all laughed. It read,

"Dog boy is getting on my nerves!"

"Who you calling dog boy, Miss. Dusty!" spat Inuyasha.

Kagome hissed,

"You're lucky you're dead, otherwise I'd rip those ears off your head!"

"I'd like to see you try!" snarled Inuyasha.

Kagome's hand shined a faint light, and she swung at the mist which was Inuyasha. He was thrown off the bed and onto the floor. Everyone gasped. Kagome's eyes relaxed, and she looked over the edge too see a visible Inuyasha.

Sango gasped,

"Inuyasha!"

He stood face, and glared at Kagome. After realizing they could see him, he looked at himself. Kagome blinked,

"Are you alive?"

He tried to poke Kagome in the arm, but his hand went threw her. Inuyasha huffed, anger boiling inside him. He clenched his fist, and vanished before them all. Kagome hand-signed when they all looked around,

"He's gone."

All of them got quiet, and Kagome vowed to herself,

"I will give you the life you shouldn't have lost… I will find out what happened."

She clenched her fist, and looked them all in the eye. She hand-signed,

"I need some help."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! **_


	6. Chapter 6

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Six: Getting Answers

------------------------------------------------

The voice hissed,

"His spirit has brightened."

"How?" came a mans voice.

The voice whispers once again, "A girl… identical to his lover."

"Hm."

The sound of water dripping sung out threw the ally. The voice whispered,

"In due time, this girl will find out how he was killed, and we will be in danger once again."

"Alert the H.E.A."

The person nodded, and left immediately. Two crimson eyes looked at the gloomy grey sky with amusement. He smirked,

"This will cost you your life, girl."

_**Room**_

"Inuyasha! Tell me, I'm only trying to help you regain what was taken away from you!" yelled Kagome.

He growled, "I said no!"

Kagome huffed,

"Fine… I'll find out myself. I've known you for two months now, and you still don't trust me?"

"Why would I trust you!" he barked, eyes yelling out pain.

Kagome whispered, "We aren't friends?"

"Keh." he grumbled, and turned away.

Kagome stood up, and slipped on her flip flops. She walked out the room, down the stairs, and out the door. She picked up her pace, and ran to Sango's house. Careful not to trip. Once there, she knocked.

The door was opened, and Sango stood before her. She smiled and pulled Kagome inside. Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo sat in the living. Sango grabbed a file off the table, and handed it to Kagome. Kagome sat down, and opened it. It read:

**Inuyasha Takahashi: 16 (at death)**

**Family: Father, Inu Taisho (doing business in America.), Mother, Izayoi (living with her step-son.), Sesshomaru (half brother… business man-engaged.)**

**Reason OF Death: Unknown**

**Killer: Unknown**

**How killed: Unknown**

**Suspects: Kikyo Gin, Naraku Odaha, Kagura Odaha, Kanna Odaha, Sakura Hinaway, Cho Hinaway, Bankotsu Roku, Suikotsu Roku, Daru Higurashi, and last but not the least Ken Higurashi.**

Kagome looked at the last two names was pure horror. Her face went completely pale, and she couldn't understand a thing. Sango waved for Kagome's attention, and hand-signed,

"Something wrong?"

"Before I was adopted, my last name was Higurashi. My father is Ken. Daru is my uncle. I don't understand… what did my father have to do with all of this?" hand-signed Kagome, really pale, getting a really bad feeling.

Miroku hand-signed which Sango had been teaching him, he was a fast learner,

"We know, we did our research. We are glad you told us, otherwise we'd think you'd be up to something. We doubted it though, but anyway… continue to read."

Kagome nodded, and looked down at the file. She continued to read:

**There is a island that no creature dear to set foot on. We believe there is a secret organization going on in the area. We've seen an army of men to the island, all never returned.**

Kagome turned page, and covered her mouth sick. There in the picture was the real Inuyasha. He was shot in the head at least twice. Blood was everywhere. (Okay, to you extreme Inuyasha lovers, if you flame me. I promise you, I will flame back! He's a ghost, and he has talked… so calm your asses down!)

Kagome dropped the folder with tears in her eyes, Sango hugged her, and Kagome shook violently in her arms. Miroku picked up the folder before either Kohaku or Shippo could see. They weren't told much about this little plan of theirs. Kagome took deep breaths, and pulled away. Sango hand-signed,

"I know that was hard to look at, but realization is going to hit us all really bad. Are you still in or not?"

Kagome nodded, and Miroku stepped forward. He hand-signed,

"Our first step should go by rather smoothly."

"The first step is?" asked Kagome, her hand pausing at the end, waiting to be used again.

Sango hand-signed, "Get Inuyasha to tell you what happened, well he wouldn't know since he was indeed killed in his sleep. So ask if there were any arguments. Is there anyway to persuade him?"

"I think I know, when will we be having another meeting?" asked Kagome, her hands moving in a great speed.

Sango answered with the same speed, "Tomorrow, on the beach, at dawn."

"I'll have information by then." nodded Kagome.

They told each other goodbye, and Kagome raced off. Shippo asked Sango,

"I didn't understand half the stuff you three were saying, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, and tomorrow you two better stay inside." warned Sango.

They nodded their heads slowly, and Sango huffed. Miroku smiled, and inched his hand to Sango's bottom. She stopped him, and smacked him really hard across the cheek,

"PERVERT!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**SHE GETS HOME, MOTHER LOOKING A BIT CREEPY, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE SOONER YOU FIND OUT! PEACE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Seven: Presenting Flesh and Blood

------------------------------------------------

Kagome raced inside, and slammed the door shut behind her. She stopped, and panted. By time she arrived back, it was getting dark. The house was pitch black. She looked around, and sensed something really weird.

The light turned on, and Isabella stood there with the most creepiest face known. She hand-signed,

"Where were you?"

"My friends house. Sango and Miroku, remember? Didn't think it'd get so late, so fast." hand-signed Kagome.

Isabella nodded, and once again hand-signed, "Do you know anything about the boy that was killed in this house, Kagome?"

"When I was talking with my friends, he was their friends, she showed me a picture of him. I drew him in my sketch book. didn't get to finish drawing. I wrote R. I. P. on it. His story is sad, don't you think. I don't know much about him, why?" lied Kagome.

Isabella's face washed with relief, and her normal look returned, "No reason for asking I was just wondering."

Kagome finally noticed the woman's hands were behind her back. She took them out from behind her back, and a knife was in her hand. Kagome took a step back with fear. Isabella frowned slightly, and hand-signed,

"No dear! I was cutting up some fruit in the kitchen, when I heard you come in, I was quite frightened. Not know who it was."

Kagome smiled innocently, and nodded. The woman turned, and went back into the kitchen. Kagome's heart was pounding, and she ran upstairs. Once she was in her room, she locked the door. She examined her room to see her sketch books scattered among her floor.

Kagome thought,

"_She's been looking threw my stuff. I have to be more careful._"

"Why do you have to be careful, and yes your mothers been in here all day. When she heard you come in she hurried out. What's going on?" he asked. "Plus why did you leave without saying anything."

Kagome walked over to her jewelry box, and took a key out her back pocket. She opened it, and pulled out a letter. She'd been writing to Kaede recently, but didn't get to read one. She didn't want her mother to find out about her writings to Kaede, she already still didn't trust her. After what happened a few minutes ago, she didn't trust her mother period.

She sat on her bed beside Inuyasha, and opened it. Kagome shifted, and made sure he couldn't see. He snorted, and looked away. Kagome read the letter:

**Dear Chiri,**

**I see what ye problem is… I haven't heard of spirits in quite a while. To make ye spirit friend alive for no more than 6 hours, ye would have to focus ye miko powers in the bracelet I gave ye. It will understand ye desire, and turn into a set of prayer beads. I have planned to move to Okinawa… things seem to be getting quite out of hand up there, I will arrive in a week or so. This may be our last letter until I arrive. I'll surprise ye mother.**

**-Kaede**

**P.S: Ye must wait at least 3 hours before doing the spell once again, and… there are more side effects then ye think. **

Kagome jumped up, with a huge smile on her face. She never smiled like that before in her entire life, she caught Inuyasha's eyes on her. He blushed, and looked away. Inuyasha grumbled,

"Since when do you get all smiley?"

"Kaede is coming, she took care of me up until now. Oh, and I have a gift for you!" smiled Kagome, putting her letter away, and taking out the bracelet. "You have to promise me that you will give me all information on the people I ask about. Plus any leading information on them to your death. Promise?"

He growled, "I ain't telling you nothing!"

"I can make you live for at least 6 hours everyday!" thought Kagome, with a smile on his face.

His eyes widened, "You're lying."

"Want to bet?" smiled Kagome, with dead serious eyes.

Inuyasha huffed, "Fine."

She made sure her door was closed, and locked. Kagome stuffed a shirt to cover the opening under her door. She gestured for Inuyasha to stand, and he did. Kagome stood really close to his ghostly being, let the bracelet sit on her palm, and closed her eyes. Kagome thought,

"Rain… wind… rain… wind… dust…"

Inuyasha looked at her like she'd lost it, but his eyes widened when the bracelet in his eyes began to shine. Her thoughts stopped, and she just stood there. Kagome looked quite pale, and he watched as a tear escaped her eyes. Worry shut into his eyes, and he was about to ask what was wrong until a bright light blinded him. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor just like Kagome.

By time Inuyasha awoke, it was pitch black outside. Kagome was still passed out beside him. He reached over to her, and gasped when he touched her warm arm. He looked at his hand in pure shock. Kagome stirred, and sat up.

Inuyasha spoke,

"Whoa."

"My head is killing me." groaned Kagome out loud, with voice.

Inuyasha whispered shock at her, "Ka.. Kagome… you spoke."

"No I didn't I'm speaking in my head." mumbled Kagome, looking over at him with shock. "Wait… I can hear you. I'm not suppose to hear you now that you're alive."

Inuyasha whispered, "This is, is awesome!"

"Shh!" hissed Kagome. "Don't wake my mom."

Inuyasha couldn't stop the excitement in him, and he hugged Kagome. Kagome gasped, her cheeks flaming. He soon pulled away,

"Thank you, you're awesome."

That was the weirdest moment ever, he was smiling like he just won a million dollars, and he was thanking her like she was the one giving him the money. Kagome giggled at the thought, and he looked at her. He grunted,

"What's so funny?"

"You're so happy." whispered Kagome, pulling herself off the floor, with his help.

Inuyasha smirked, "Damn straight I am! I'm alive, for 6 full hours!"

"Yeah." smiled Kagome. "Now… about the people I was talking about."

Kagome looked at her clock to see it was 3:45 A.M. , and Inuyasha had just became real flesh and blood. He'd be able to see his friends, in the flesh. He sighed,

"I don't-

"You promise me, I'll snatch that necklace right off if you don't keep this promise!" glared Kagome.

He sighed, "Fine."

"Okay, whose Bankotsu and Suikotsu Roku?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned, "Those brothers, their two bastards that were always getting into fights. Mostly with me. That Bankotsu… saying his name makes me want to gag. I heard he has a bad record, he raped this girl in the girls bathroom. Thinking about it makes want to…gr…"

"Oh," whispered Kagome, "okay… whose Cho and Sakura Hinaway?"

He laid back on Kagome's bed, and frowned at the ceiling,

"Those girls that were creepy. I don't know much about them, except they followed Naraku and his gang around. Forgot to mention Bankotsu and Suikotsu followed him. Their other brothers died a long time ago."

"I see, um…. Oh whose Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku Odaha?" asked Kagome, even though he mentioned his name already.

Inuyasha got a real deep glare on his face,

"Naraku… I hate him with a passion, a forever lasting passion. He's my arch enemy, after what he did… I'll never forgive him, I'll never forgive her. Kagura and Kanna are his sisters."

"Oh, that bad eh?" asked Kagome, and he growled. "Okay, this is the last person I'm going to ask about. Kikyo Gin."

There was silence. A long uncomfortable silence. Kagome almost thought she was deaf again, until he growled,

"Kikyo… she was my girlfriend. My soon-to-be mate… she betrayed me. She was in Naraku's gang without me even knowing…. That wench. I hate her, so much."

"So," whispered Kagome, hearing pain in his voice, "you love her?"

Inuyasha spat, "I don't love her anymore! I don't ever want to see her again! You look exactly like her, but your personalities are completely different."

"We look alike?" asked Kagome, she doubted this. "I doubt it."

Inuyasha grunted, "Your eyes… are different then hers. Your skin tone, your voice, your hairs, your scent. I take back what I said, you only look a bit like her."

"Describe her." whispered Kagome, blushing after he had said all that stuff, she closed her eyes and listened.

Inuyasha whispered, "She as long ebony hair, almost brown like. Yours is a inky black. Raven black hair. Her skin tone is slightly tanned, but lighter than mine. Your skin is a perfect pale."

Kagome didn't open her eyes, but blushed a deep red at that. She thought,

"_P.perfect pale? I asked for him to describe her, not me. I never knew he paid so much attention to me._"

"Both of your heights are the same. Your voice is more softer than hers, your smile is more brighter than hers." he started, his voice husky. "Kikyo's eyes were a humans regular hazel eyes, but she looked blind whenever they caught the sun. Your eye…. Their…. Amazing."

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha inches away from her. She swallowed the squeak raising from her throat, and clenched onto the bed sheets as he leaned in closer. He whispered, his hot sweet breath blowing back her bangs,

"You're more beautiful than her, and more considerate, and kind."

His lips brushed against hers, but weren't completely on them. He was a mere inch away, until someone began to bang on her door. Kagome gasped, and pushed him off. He fell onto the floor, and she shot up. Kagome gestured for him to hide with red cheeks.

His whole face was red as he slid under the bed. Kagome kicked the sheet out the way, and opened the door. Souta stood there, rubbing his eyes. He hand-signed,

"Are you okay, sis, I heard a noise?"

"You're imaging things, go back to bed." hand-signed Kagome, looking dull in the face.

Souta hugged her, "I'm glad you're here."

Kagome's face softened, and she rustled his hair. He smiled up at her, and left. Kagome closed it, locked it, and leaned against it with a relieved face. Inuyasha slid out, and she looked anywhere but at him. She nodded,

"That's all that I wanted to ask. I'm going to sleep, until 7 A.M. We're meeting everyone else at the beach. When we leave, you'll still have 2 more hours after words, so get some sleep. There are some covers in my closest."

She got in her bed, bed facing him. Inuyasha got comfortable on the floor, and thought about what just happened. He thought,

"_What got into me? I was about to kiss her! I don't like that wench! Even though I'm thankful she gave me this opportunity to live. What happened?"_

Kagome thought to herself,

"_My face is still flaming red! I can't believe we almost kissed! I felt the tinge of his lips on mine, oh my gosh! I can't breath. My heart is pounding so hard. What's this feeling in me?_"

After a while of thinking, both fell asleep. Two dark blue eyes looked at the couple amused. It snickered, and vanished.

"_This is going to be funnier than I thought._"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Eight: I Don't Care

------------------------------------------------

Kagome changed into a white tank top, and regular black capris. She knelt down to Inuyasha, her hair falling over her face, and shook him. She shook him gently,

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha… wake up."

He grumbled, and turned the other way. His bare back facing her. Kagome growled,

"Just what I need, a deep sleeper."

Kagome tapped her chin, thinking of a way to wake him up. She couldn't think of anything except for one. She got up, and got something out her closet. She went into the bathroom, and loaded her water gun. Kagome jogged back out, and began to spray Inuyasha with it.

He jolted awake, and glared at Kagome. Kagome smiled,

"Good morning, are you finally awake?"

He glared at her as though he wanted to kill her. Kagome blew at her gun, and dropped it on her bed. She smiled,

"Get up… we're going to be late."

"Keh!" grumbled Inuyasha, putting on his shirt.

Kagome opened her window, and climbed out. Inuyasha followed behind. Once their bare feet's touched the ground, they raced off toward the beach.

_**At The Meeting Point**_

Kagome walked up the two alone. She had a smile on her face. Sango hand-signed,

"You're smiling? Is something wrong?"

"No need for hand-signing right now." smiled Kagome.

Sango gasped, "You're talking! Ca you hear!?"

"Yeah, and I have another surprise for you." smiled Kagome. "You can come out now!"

Inuyasha stepped out from behind a bush, and Sango gasped. Miroku blinked,

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha! You're alive!" gasped Sango, running over to hug her cousin. (Their cousins by Izayoi.)

Kagome smiled, "If it weren't for my miko powers, and these prayer beads-

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." laughed Sango, hugging Kagome way to tight.

Kagome struggled out, "Sango…c. can't b. breath."

"Oh! Sorry!" smiled Sango, pulling away.

Miroku asked, "So… is your hearing, and him being a live permanent?"

"No, only for 6 hours. We have to rest the prayer beads for 3 hours, and then we're back like this again." answered Kagome.

Sango smiled, "That's great, but I wish it was permanent."

"When Kaede, whom raised me, gets here… I'll see what she can do." smiled Kagome. "So… Inuyasha told me everything about everyone. They all seem to have a connection with this Naraku Odaha."

Miroku sighed, "I see, so all of the people had a connection with Naraku. Even your father and uncle, Kagome?"

"What?" asked Inuyasha. "Her father and uncle."

Sango nodded, "Here."

She handed him the file, and he scanned the file. He glared at Kagome, and hissed,

"You didn't tell me your family was involved with this! Are you involved!?"

"No!' spat Kagome. "My parents gave me away when I was 4! I didn't know they'd been doing any of this!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Your mother has been acting weird."

"You think!" yelled Kagome. "When I came home yesterday, she had this creepy look on her face. When I told her I knew nothing about you, she was all smiley again. I almost had a heart attack when she had that knife behind her back. She DID NOT have that there by mistake."

Sango whispered, "Something tells me that she didn't bring you here to bond."

"I agree." nodded Miroku. "I think her attentions were to kill you if you knew anything."

When Kagome said nothing, they all looked at her. Bangs covered her eyes, and she looked the other direction. Sango glared at Inuyasha to make sure nothing came out his mouth. Sango asked,

"What's our next step, Miroku?"

"I guess… try to see what's on that island, better yet call Inuyasha's parents and brother."

Sango nodded, "Izayoi will faint when she see you."

"Is this meeting done?" asked Kagome.

Sango asked, "Kagome… are you alright?"

"Fine." whispered Kagome, her fist pale as she clenched them.

Silence came afterwards. Miroku cleared his throat,

"Ahem… we split here I guess, it was nice seeing you again, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked, and they left. When he looked for Kagome by his side, she was at the tide of the beach. She sat with her legs to her chest, and gazing out at the rising sun. They hadn't been there no longer than 30 minutes. He still had 2 whole hours before he was once again a spirit.

Inuyasha sat beside her, and asked,

"What's the matter with you?"

"I never will had someone that cared for me so much as your Sango and Miroku to you. The way she talked about your mother must makes you feel real good inside. I never felt it before. Not even around Kaede, maybe it's because I had to face the truth everyday. I don't have loving parents. I never did, to everyone I'm just a freak." whispered Kagome, wiping her tears.

Inuyasha looked from the orange sky to her face, "You're not a freak."

"Being half dog is better than being a Dust Miko." whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked back at the sky, "I was deeply in love with Kikyo, she literally held my heart. It was her choice to either make me or brake me. Then it happened. We were about to be mates that night, but she didn't want that just yet. I didn't jump to conclusions. Until that night. We were in that old hut. She told me she was only using me for my body, and would never mate a half breed. My heart was broken that day, and I'm afraid to give it to any one else. To no one that couldn't relate to me at least."

"What do you mean by relate?" asked Kagome, turning to look at him.

He looked at her, "Someone like you."

"You wouldn't trust me." whispered Kagome, smiling sadly. "I'm just the quiet sad girl. That's obsessed with the wind and the rain."

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm starting to trust you, and you're not so quiet."

"Yeah… right…" smiled Kagome, looking over at him, inches from his face.

Inuyasha smirked, "Kagome… don't doubt yourself."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Nine: His Promise

------------------------------------------------

Two dark brown eyes looked up into amber eyes in plea. The 22-year old huffed,

"Rin, I won't allow you to-

"Sesshomaru, I won't barge into your little meetings anymore, just please stay here for the rest of the day." smiled the 20-year old Rin.

There was a knock on the door to Sesshomaru's office. He called,

"Come in."

Rin huffed, and sat in the couch in the huge office. She crossed her arms. Rin gave her mate a dirty looked then turned another direction. A woman walked in, and bowed,

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have a phone call on line one."

"Fine."

She nodded, and rushed out the room. Sesshomaru sat in his chair, and grabbed the phone. He answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, cuz, this is Sango."

Sesshomaru looked confused, but spoke in his cool voice,

"It's been a while, sango, what is it you want?"

Rin jumped up, and ran over. She sat in Sesshomaru's lap, and listened carefully. Sango cleared her throat on the other side,

"Inuyasha's alive."

Rin's eyes widened, and Sesshomaru just sat there. He finally found his voice, and spoke slowly,

"Impossible, you saw his body with your own eyes."

"There's a girl… Kagome Mihana. She's a Dust Miko, and she came across Inuyasha's spirit. She used her powers to bring him back to life. He lives for 6 full hours everyday. This may sound crazy, Sesshomaru, but it's true." whispered Sango.

Rin snatched the phone away from him, "Let me speak with him."

"He's with her, he only had 2 hours left. If you come down here, with Izayoi and Inu Taisho. You'll see him. Rin… you have to believe me."

She smiled, "I do, and we will be up there. By tomorrow. Thanks for calling, Say."

"No problem, bye."

Rin hung up, then once again picked it up. He dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick up. Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, and watched his mate nibble at her finger. He sighed,

"There is no need to be so anxious, Rin, Inuyasha is not that special."

"Would you live a little." glared Rin. "Hi Izayoi! Sango just called with shocking news!"

Izayoi asked, "What is it Rin, is everything alright?"

"She said Inuyasha's alive!" smiled Rin, which faded with there was thump. "Izayoi!?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance. Inu Taisho's voice came,

"That's impossible, Rin…"

"I'm positive! Sango sounded excited, and wants us down there by tomorrow! Please, I'm sure he's alive." begged Rin, tears at the edge of falling, eager to see Inuyasha again.

Inu Taisho sighed, "Very well!

"Yes!" squealed Rin, hugging Sesshomaru around the neck.

Sesshomaru took the phone, and growled, "Thanks a lot, just what I need, for her to be excited over nothing."

"We hope to see you in Okinawa tomorrow?" he asked.

Sesshomaru growled, "If I must."

"Good, now I must wake Izayoi… she fainted." sighed Inu Taisho. "Sayonara."

Sesshomaru hung up, and removed her arms from around him. Rin let her hands rest on his shoulder,

"Are we going?"

"We are." sighed Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled, "Yay! Thank you!"

She kissed him fully on the lips, and then hoped off of his lap. Rin skipped out the room humming, and Sesshomaru's head hit his desk in irritation. He growled,

"I see come from the dead to hunt me, little brother."

He lifted his head, and let it fall upon the wooden desk once again.

_**Back In Okinawa: Night**_

Kagome watched as the necklace once again changed Inuyasha. His ghostly features disappeared. Kagome smiled,

"Done moping?"

"Yep."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and looked back down to her picture. She felt Inuyasha plopped down beside her, and glue his eyes to her drawing. It showed a swing set, the sky was grey, and rain fell. Wind blew. Inuyasha frowned,

"What do you draw stuff like that?"

"I told you I was obsessed with rain and win." smiled Kagome, writing her name in perfect cursive.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Why won't you try to draw something happy?"

"Like the sun?" asked Kagome with a deep frown.

He shrugged, "Most girls I knew drew their crushes in a note book."

"Is that what you expect me to do?" asked Kagome, glaring at her oil pastel. "Writing some dumb boys name in my sketch book. I'd rather waste my time holding my breath under icy cold water."

Inuyasha smirked, "So you don't have a crush?"

"All the boys I knew threw me to the ground, kicked me in my side, and spat in my face." hissed Kagome. "They called me ugly, and would suggest I out a bag over my head. Hoping I'd suffocate."

Inuyasha growled, "They really did those things?"

"Yep." sighed Kagome. "I'm never going to find the right guy in this life time, so why waste my time going threw heart ach when I'm already going threw hell?"

He snorted, "Not all guys are the same. Have me or Miroku done anything to you?"

"Nope, but you guys wouldn't… I helped bring their beloved friend back, and I only did you a favor." whispered Kagome so low that he almost didn't catch it. Almost.

She stood, and took her sketch book to her dresser. Kagome put it on the pile of other sketch books. Since she knew she couldn't trust her mother, she got a lock to everything. Including her arts. Kagome felt a arm grab her wrist, and slam her into the wall behind her.

Kagome gasped, and looked up at Inuyasha with fear and confusion. He hissed,

"You think we're using you!?"

She looked into both his amber eyes, she tried to pull away as she whispered,

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have!" he glared. "Now answer my question… do you think we're using you?" asked Inuyasha, staring into her Dartmouth green eyes.

"Yes, are you happy!" yelled Kagome, shaking a bit as tears fell down her cheek. "I don't regret anything I did to any of those people that hurt me! I didn't do anything, Inuyasha, it wasn't my fault for being born!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, and she sobbed in his arms. Feeling completely safe in his arms, a warm feeling rising inside her. He whispered in her ear,

"Kagome, we really want to be your true friends, but you aren't letting us."

"I can't, everyone I try to love betrays me." hiccupped Kagome.

He pulled away, and wiped her tears. Kagome looked into his eyes with strong, determined eyes. He whispered,

"I promise you, you will never be betrayed again. I was betrayed, and I happily accepted you. Didn't I?"

"I guess." whispered Kagome, looking away, feeling her cheeks growing hot.

He smirked, "Kagome, at least give us a chance."

"Fine." sighed Kagome, trying her best not to look into those brilliant amber eyes.

Inuyasha made her look at him, and whispered huskily,

"So you still don't have a crush?"

"N. no." stammered Kagome, scooting back to the wall as good as she could as he leaned in.

Inuyasha smirked, "You will."

"He'd be who?" she squeaked as he was inches away.

Inuyasha smirked, and kissed her forehead. He pulled away, and felt like laughing at her completely red face. She thought he was actually going to kiss her. Kagome thought in stupor,

"_I thought he was going to kiss me! That jerk! He did that on purpose! I'll get him back on that!_"

Kagome crossed her arms, stomped over to her bed, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at the laughing hanyou. He dodged, but fell on the floor still laughing. She hissed,

"I'll get you for that."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Ten: Reunited

------------------------------------------------

Kagome paced the room, silence once again taking over her. She pondering on when Inuyasha's parents would arrive. They had exactly one more minute before they could return to a healthy state. Her watch beeped, and she could hear it. Inuyasha appeared alive before her.

She smiled,

"Where have you been all day?"

"None of your business." grumbled Inuyasha, collapsing on her bed.

Kagome sensed someone coming, "Hide!"

He opened one eye, and huffed. Kagome pulled him up, and shoved him into the closet. Her mother opened the door, and smiled. She hand-signed,

"Kaede is here."

Kagome raced out the room, and her mother looked around the room. She glared at her sketch books, and left the room. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was praying the craz lady wouldn't sense him. Once Kagome got a hold of Kaede, she hugged her. Kaede saw a unusal brightness in her eyes, and Kagome dragged her upstairs.

Once in her room, she slammed the door behind her. Kagome whispered franticly,

"Did you se how she was staring at me, she's going to kill me. I have a lot to tell you Kaede, and you can't stay in this house."

"Slow down child, and I have my own place." smiled Kaede, glad to hear her voice. "Have ye been taking the-

Kagome whispered, "You usually do it for me, so no."

"Kagome." blinked Kaede surprised. "Lay down."

Kagome whined, "Kaede, I don't have time for this."

"Kagome." hissed Inuyasha. "Can I come out now?"

She grumbled, "Inuyasha! What if my mother was in here!"

Kagome opened the door to have him fall in her arms, gasping for air. She blushed when she felt his warm breath on her neck. He laughed, and she shoved him away. Kagome growled,

"I'll get you back."

"When hell freezes over." snorted Inuyasha.

Kaede smiled, "Ye must be the spirit of which Chiri has told me?"

"Chiri?" repeated Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed, "She said Kagome."

"No, I have perfect hearing, and she said Chiri. Your nickname is Dust?" asked Inuyasha.

She glared, "Well, I am a Dust Miko, aren't I?"

"Sure thing, Dusty." smirked Inuyasha, as she poked him in the stomach.

Kaede smiled, "I see ye have made a friend."

"I've made more friends, Kaede." smiled Kagome, as she gestured for her to lay down.

Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing to her?"

Kaede pulled out a pouch, and took out a strand of a certain herb. She handed it to Kagome, and she bit pieces and pieces into her mouth. Inuyasha could smell the mint emitting from her mouth. When she finished, Kagome was in a deep sleep. Her face was peaceful.

Inuyasha whispered,

"What are you doing?"

"At the end of the month, I must check Kagome to make sure there is no dust building inside her. If it does, she may go blind, loose sense to taste, or smell. Anything the more bad than being deaf."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sympathy as Kaede checked her. She frowned slightly, and he knew that wasn't good. Kaede sighed, and took out a needle. She soaked it in a steaming liquid, and pricked Kagome's finger with it. She stepped back, and he grumbled,

"What did you do?"

"Watch." she whispered simply.

Kagome began to whisper something in her sleep, and then her back arched. She turned from side to side in pain. Kaede stopped Inuyasha from doing anything. Kagome soon relaxed, and let out a relaxing breath. She held her hand toward the floor, and dust floated from her skin.

By time is all was gone, she slowly awaken. Kagome mumbled,

"Kaede… why do you have to do that. It's nerve racking."

Kaede smiled as the dust sparkled in the air. Inuyahsa looked at it in wonder. She sat up, and blinked. Her hearing even better than before. Kagome smiled, and asked,

"Kaede, is there anyway I can stop doing that, and you know… not be cursed?"

Kaede nodded, "There is, but ye must figure that out on ye self."

Kagome nodded, and gave Kaede a hug. She smiled,

"I must leave now, I'll see you later Kagome, and I'm just down the path to threw the woods."

Kagome nodded. Kaede stood, and left. Something sunk as Kaede left, but she shook it off. Kagome smiled, and stood,

"Well! Lets go see the others, and see if your parents have arrived."

Inuyasha didn't argue, but followed.

_**Scene Switch**_

Inuyasha sniffed, and smirked. He ran into the house with Kagome following behind. She heard a squeal around the corner, and slowly walked in. A woman with long dark hair, and hazel eyes hugged Inuyasha. She was crying at the same time.

Two men that looked strangely alike Inuyasha watched stunned. The older one had silver eyes instead of amber ones. The woman pulled away, and sniffed,

"I can't believe you're alive."

Inuyasha smiled at his mother, and she started into another fit of sobs. Inu Taisho patted his sons back, and Sesshomaru just stared. Not believing his eyes. Inuyasha smirked,

"Hard to believe? _Big brother?_"

Rin ran downstairs, and jumped on her future brother-in-laws back. He grumbled,

"Rin!"

"Sorry!" giggled Rin, she hugged him. "I can't believe this."

Izayoi looked at the girl leaning against the wall with her eyes closed,

"Are you the one that brought him back!?"

"Yes ma'am." nodded Kagome, jumping from her doze.

Izayoi pulled Kagome into a bone crushing hug. She sobbed into Kagome's shoulder, and she gulped. Kagome patted the beautiful woman's back. She looked really nervous, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She pulled away, and whispered,

"Thank you, you're such an angel. Oh dear, your eyes are-

Kagome's small smile vanished, and she looked at the ground. Inuyasha saw this, and didn't expect his pure mother to judge any creature. Izayoi smiled brightly,

"Their beautiful!"

She held Kagome's head up to see her surprised eyes. Inu Taisho walked over, and rustled Kagome's hair. Kagome turned beet red when she looked into Inuyasha's father hot face. (lol… sry I couldn't resist.)

Inuyasha glared at that, but she looked at the ground flattered. Sango laughed,

"We explained everything, so what's our next step?"

"We need to go take a look on that island." answered Miroku, and the other men agreed.

Sango asked, "So whose going, and when are we going?"

"We shouldn't send no more than five. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and… Kagome." smirked Inu Taisho.

Sesshomaru huffed, "Why must I waste my time doing this, father?"

"Are you afraid, Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha, with a smug face.

Rin glared, "Stop picking on, Fluffy!"

"_Fluffy!? Fluffy!?_" repeated Inuyasha, laughing as hard as he could, bringing a huge smile to his mother's face.

Sesshomaru spoke in a calm voice, "Inuyasha, I warn you not to intimidate me."

"Keh!" scoffed Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "So when will we go?"

"Tonight, the quicker the better." nodded Inu Taisho. "What are your positions?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I'll go with Kagome."

"I'm with the pervert." sighed Sango.

Sesshomaru sighed once again, "I'm on my own."

"Please be careful, all of you." smiled Rin, at Kagome as well.

Miroku suggested, "We meet at the entrance of the forest at 11 P.M. sharp, then?"

They all nodded, Sango squeaked in shock, then slapped Miroku,

"Pervert!"

"He'll never learn." they all sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Eleven: Payback, And The H. E. A.

------------------------------------------------

Six hours had passed, then three more, and then it was eleven 'o clock. They all met at the pass. Sesshomaru sighed,

"Let's get this over with. We all meet back here at 4 to 5."

"Agreed." nodded Miroku.

Sango asked, "Everyone got their cell? Make sure it's on vibrate.

They checked their cells, and nodded. Everyone spilt up to their agreed places. Kagome kept up with Inuyasha easily. They had a longs way to go.

_**At One**_

Kagome felt herself getting a bit tired, and ran right into Inuyasha when he fell. She squeaked, and fell back. Inuyasha spun around, and caught her. He glared,

"Pay attention would you!"

Kagome nodded, and stood. She smirked after getting an idea. He looked at her as if she was weird, then rolled his eyes. She had the perfect idea, and smiled,

"Thanks."

"A smile." smirked Inuyasha, he leaned close to her face. "Realized who your crush is yet?"

Kagome blushed a bit, and thought,

"_Can't believe I'm about to do this, but I won't let him get me off guard again._"

Kagome let her forehead touch his, and his face went red. She smiled,

"Maybe."

Kagome clenched onto his shirt, and leaned in closer. Her fresh breath making his eyes hazy. Their lips brushed against each other. Kagome smirked as he stumbled back onto the ground. She busted out laughing, and had to hold a tree to support herself.

Kagome leaned over to red faced hanyou,

"Aww.. Yash, you have a crush?"

She fell on the ground laughing. Kagome had joyful tears falling, the growling she heard made her laugh harder. Inuyasha sat up, and pinned her arms to the ground. She looked at his face, and laughed more. Her face was turning red as she laughed harder.

Inuyasha watched as tears slipped down her face, a breath taking smile on her face. She giggled up at him,

"Are you done with your game now? I totally won, you should've seen your face."

"You're not getting off that easy." glared Inuyasha, leaning in closer.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not buying your fake affection, Inuyasha, we better go because w-

Inuyasha smashed his lips onto Kagome's, and she gasped. She felt herself begin to kiss him back. Kagome rested her hand on his cheek as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. When an eerie wind blew, she pulled away, and looked into his soft amber eyes.

She whispered,

"Inuyasha, wha-

He pulled away, and was looking around with a red face. Inuyasha stammered,

"W. we better get this over with."

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Kagome, standing up, and dusting herself off.

He looked at her, "I.. I don't know."

"So you stole my first kiss!" glared Kagome, she folded her arms. "Let me guess, you were visualizing me as you lover, Kikyo."

She pushed past him, and stomped down the path. Inuyasha glared at her back,

"She isn't my lover!"

"Whatever you say, jerk!" spat Kagome, feeling so angry.

"_How dare he kiss me, and not know why. He thinks everything's a game. Bastard!_"

The rest of the walk was spent sending glares at each other, and grumbling. They finally came to a building that had the words, H. E. A. on the front. Kagome whispered,

"H. E. A. …"

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome frown, "I don't know, go kiss a tree, and see if it'll give you the reason its called that."

"Why you." growled Inuyasha.

They heard a few gun shots, and Inuyasha pulled Kagome down. She elbowed him, and hissed,

"I could've ducked myself, dog boy!"

"Would you stop acting stupid!" spat Inuyasha.

Kagome growled, "Would you tell stop touching me!"

They glared at each other until they heard gun shots once again. Kagome jumped a bit, and scrambled back to only touch Inuyasha's hand. She looked back to meet his eyes, once again inches from his face. Kagome moved away, and he frowned. She peeked over the bush to see Sesshomaru break a mans neck, and she winced,

"That had to hurt."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

She stood, "Let's go."

The made their way down the hill. Inuyasha asked,

"Where are we going to get in at?"

"The vent." smiled Kagome. "Give me a lift would you?"

He got on one knee, and held out both his hands. Kagome put her foot in his hands, and he lifted her up. She steadied her balanced, and easily unscrewed the nails to the vent. She threw the covering to the ground, and crawled in. Kagome stuck her head out, and reached for him,

"Need some help?"

"Hey you!" called a security guard.

Inuyasha whispered up to her, "Go, I'll find another way in."

"But Inuyasha." whispered Kagome, with fear in his eyes.

He smirked, "You'll be okay."

"Be careful." she called after him, he nodded to her, and rook off running.

Kagome pointed a finger at the vent covering, and yanked her hand to her waist. The vent was concealed to where it was before. She turned, and crawled down the huge vents. Her cell buzzed, and she pulled it out.

"Hello?"

Sesshomaru's calm voice came, "I found out what this place is. H. E. A. means Hanyou Environment Association."

"Hanyou?" repeated Kagome. "You mean like a prison?"

His voice came once again, "I haven't gotten that far, but I'm positive this is a prison."

"I'll the others, thanks."

Kagome hung up, and texted everyone the same text.

**H.E.A. Hanyou Environment Association **

She crawled down the vents until she came over an opening. Kagome focused her miko powers on her surroundings, and kicked the vent opening down. She jumped into the room, and was surrounded by cells. Her cell buzzed, and she pulled it out as she walked up to a cell,

"Inuyasha where are you?"

"I'm sort of stuck, but I'll find a-

Kagome squeaked, as two grayish eyes was shown before her. The boy had long inky black hair, and angry grayish eyes. Kagome whispered,

"Uh… who are you."

"You're a Dust Miko." he growled, showing his fangs.

Kagome nodded, "I'm half demon… just like you."

"You're nothing like me you freak!" he growled.

Kagome's eyes became cold, "You want out or not?"

"That's impossible, throw your guard down, and they'll get you."

Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, where are you?"

"If you can manage to get in the vents, you'll find me. I don't have a map of this place so-

A voice hissed, "Got you!"

The phone was smacked out her hand, and she was grabbed from behind. Kagome growled,

"Let me go!"

"Don't think so, sweetie." came the mans voice, she felt his breath on her neck.

Kagome elbowed the man really hard, grabbed his arm, twisted it, and kicked him in the face. He fell back groaning. Inuyasha jumped in threw the vent, and she grabbed her cell. She put it in her pocket as he smirked,

"Whoa."

"Whatever, lets get out of here." growled Kagome, glaring into the boys grey eyes.

He raised his eyebrow, and whispered, "You have skills."

"And you're a jackass." grumbled Kagome, searching the man for his I. D. badge.

He hissed, "Listen to me, the owner of here is planning to make the government give away ALL half demons. They'll happily hand us all over."

"Thanks for the heads up." huffed Kagome. "Inuyasha lets go."

The half demon boy asked, "Inuyasha? As in the boy that died last year?'

"Yeah, whose asking?"

There was a loud crash at the door, and the two split. They rushed back to the meeting point, not stopping for nothing.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twelve: Crimson Eye

------------------------------------------------

Kagome fell back onto the floor soon as they entered the house. She was totally tired. Izayoi knelt down to Kagome,

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes… j. just need to c. catch breath." panted Kagome, her chest heaving .

Izayoi noticed bruises on both her arms, "What happened?"

"I was grabbed by one of those guards by behind, I'm okay." sighed Kagome.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, "Their persistent."

"So what is it?" asked Izayoi, helping Kagome up off the floor.

Inuyasha sighed, "H. E. A. stands for Hanyou Environment Association."

"So, it's some type of prison?" asked Inu Taisho.

They all nodded. The room became quiet, and Kagome looked at the clock. It was almost 4:52. She cleared her throat,

"I better head back, the spell will be wearing off in a few minutes."

"Will you two return later? We still need to figure some stuff out." asked Inu Taisho.

Kagome nodded, "Sure, goodnight."

They said goodbye to the two, and went to bed. Kagome walked along side Inuyasha, still feeling guilty for living the demon boy. He wasn't hanyou, so why was he there? Why did he act like he was though? Inuyasha asked,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing." smiled Kagome.

He hesitated to ask, but pushed his fear aside, "Are you still angry at me?"

"Not really." sighed Kagome. "Still… I want to know why you kissed me. Wait."

He stopped, and looked at her as a smirk came onto her face. Kagome smiled,

"You have a crush on a certain someone, Inuyasha?"

"No!" spat Inuyasha. "In your dreams. Crushes are for brats."

Kagome walked up to him with a frown, "What's that suppose to mean!"

He rolled his eyes, and jumped up the tree. Inuyasha entered the room, and Kagome followed. She closed the window behind her, and asked,

"Come on, just admit it, Inuyasha."

"Back off." glared Inuyasha, sitting in a corner.

Kagome knelt down to him, and smiled,

"Come on… admit it."

"Five more minutes until I change back." blushed Inuyasha, changing the subject.

Kagome leans closer to his face, "You're blushing."

"Would you get out of my face" he snapped.

Kagome blinked, and then frowned, "Fine."

She walked away, and laid on her bed. Kagome closed her eyes, and looked away. Inuyasha looked at his hand as it became see threw. He glared at Kagome's back, and vanished. Kagome made sure he was gone before slipping on her shoes once again, and grabbing some stuff.

Kagome jumped out her window, and thought as she became deaf once again,

"_I feel so guilty for doing that to him. I'll just go in and go out_."

Races off to H. E. A.

_**At The Dock**_

Kagome pulled herself from the boat, and onto the land. They had to pass the river once, and she was lucky to find the land. Kagome felt the wind play with her hair, and she knew things were uneasy around the area. She ran to a tree, and hid. A drop of rain fell on her forehead, and she smiled.

Kagome continued toward the building. Guards were talking outside, and she took a breath. The rain poured harder, and they walked inside. She rushed across the field, and to the same vent. Kagome quickly took the vent covering off, and got in.

She finally made it to the cells, and sensed no one in the room. Kagome jumped in, the man she knocked out no where to be sight. She ran up to the same boy. Kagome began to pick the lock, he said something, but she of course couldn't reply. She looked behind her to see nothing, the locked fell to the floor, and she opened the door.

The boy looked at her with shock, and spoke again. Kagome hand-signed,

"_I can't hear you. Deaf._"

"_You were talking earlier_." he hand-signed back, and smirked when she looked at him with shock eyes.

"_Long story, lets go_."

He walked up to her, and looked down her. Kagome stepped back when he leaned closer. Red lights went off, and guards barged in. He grabbed her around the waist, and jumped into the vent. A bullet glazed Kagome's cheek, and arm.

The boy carrying her got shot in the arm. He flinched but other than that didn't looked phased. Kagome shook a bit, feeling a bit afraid. Kagome hand-sighed as he leaped into the forest, with her bridal style in her arms now,

"_What's your name?_"

He didn't looked down at her. Kagome sighed to herself. The boy landed in the boat, and she helped him to get it started off. Once they were very far away, she repeated her previous hand sign. He hand signed back,

"_Kouga Ookami, you_?"

"_Kagome Mihana_." smiled Kagome, stick out her hand.

He smirked, and shook her hand. By time they got back, three hours had passed. Kagome had fallen asleep. Kouga shook her, and she yawned. Kagome stood,

"Come on."

"You're talking now?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "It's a spell thing, it lasts for 6 hours. It has to rest 3 hours, and it effects this ghost boy."

"Oh, the mutt?" asked Kouga.

Kagome frowned, "Don't call him that."

"Fine, fine." huffed Kouga.

Kagome stopped at the house before her, "Come up to my room."

Kagome jumped up to the window, and jumped in. Kouga came in after him. A growl came from behind Kagome, and she turned around,

"Oh it's Mr. Bite Heads Off."

"What's that mangy wolf doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome glared, "His name is Kouga, not mangy wolf."

"Oh my bad, many wolf."

She growled, "Inuyasha! Knock it off!"

"Stop upsetting her, mutt!" spat Kouga.

Inuyasha growled, "Who you call mutt, flee-bag!"

"Why you! I'll give you a black eye!" growled Kouga.

Inuyasha stepped up, "Bring it."

"Stop!" yelled Kagome, stepping on Kouga's foot by accident.

Kouga hoped up and down, "My foot! Ow, ow, ow!'

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright!" gaped Kagome, walking over to him.

Inuyasha snickered, "Serves you right."

"Are you alright?" asked Kagome, sitting him on her bed.

Kouga smirked, "I'm fine, did those bullets hit you?"

"Their just scratches." shrugged Kagome.

Kouga smirked, "You have amazing eyes."

"T. thanks." blushed Kagome, looking the other direction.

Inuyasha stood there clenching his fist, and growling. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eye twitched violently.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Thirteen: Enough Is Enough

------------------------------------------------

So summer was coming to an end already, and she really didn't want to go to school. Kagome whimpered as her alarm clock went off. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes to meet two amber eyes. Kagome blinked, and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" asked Inuyasha.

She smiled, "I have no course, and how many more hours do we have like this?"

"A couple of minutes, not hours." grumbled Inuyasha, watching as she walked toward the restroom.

Kagome stopped and turned around, "What's with you, don't tell me you're going to miss me, are you?"

"Keh!" he snorted, and crossed her arms. "If my father wasn't so selfish, I'd be going with you."

Kagome giggled, "The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

"What's that suppose to mean!" he shouted as she closed the door behind her.

The shower started, and he closed his eyes. Inuyasha relaxed when he smelt rain, he opened one eye to look out the window. There was no rain falling. It was coming from the bathroom, and he relaxed. It was Kagome's scent. He closed his eye once again, and began to doze off.

Once Kagome was done drying off, she put on a white tank top, a black shirt with red strands, and regular black tennis shoes. She dried her soaked her, and then brushed it. Kagome walked out the room, and grabbed her backpack from her closet. She finally noticed Inuyasha was out cold. Kagome walked over to him, and smiled.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, she brushed his bangs out his face, and whispered,

"Inuyasha, wake up."

He didn't stirr, and Kagome shook him a bit. As much as she didn't want to wake him from his sleep, she shook him more. Kagome glared,

"Don't make me get that water gun again."

"Fine, fine." grumbled Inuyasha, opening his eyes to gaze into amazing eyes, her scent hit him like a pile of bricks.

Kagome smiled, "Be careful while I'm gone, will you? My mom might pop up at any time."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to sleep for 3 hours, and head to Sesshomaru's place until you come home, ok?" he mumbled, savoring this moment.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Fine, well… bye."

"Later." he grumbled as he began to become once again a ghost.

Kagome waved at him, and walked out the room. Inuyasha closed his now pale amber eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Mizu High School**_

Kagome sat in class, watching the teacher write notes on the board. Of which they all had to copy, she did so in boredom. Inuyasha was lucky he got to stay back at her place, many students began to take notice of how different she looked. A note landed on her desk, and she grabbed it. When she opened it, tears sprung to her eyes,

"**What is something like you doing in this school, you freak, what are you… a Dust Miko, eh? This is going to be the worse year you ever went threw, bitch.**"

A hand grabbed the note, and she looked up. The teacher scanned it, and frowned. The woman whom was hand-signing for the deaf students walked over. She read it, and glared at Kagome,

"_You're a Dust Miko?_"

Kagome grabbed her bag, and ran out the class room. She managed to last 4 hours in that class, and she could hear perfectly what everyone was saying about her. The whole class she ran out of were laughing. When she got into the bathroom, she let the tears spill from her eyes. Just when she thought she'd escaped it all.

A hand touched her arm, and she jumped. Kagome looked up, and saw a girl that looked almost identical to her. She smirked, and spoke,

"You're Kagome Higurashi, yes?"

"I'm Kagome Mihana." spat Kagome, not liking the look in her eyes.

She shrugged, "Whatever your name is, I'm Kikyo Gin, and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

The girl smirked, and stuck her hand in her bag. Kagome tried to opened the door, but it was locked. She thought in pure horror,

"_What the hell!?_"

"Do be so hasty. It will only hurt if you don't answer truthfully." came her voice behind her.

Kagome fell to the floor, dodging the huge knife that stabbed into the wall. A window was above one of the stalls, and she snapped her attention back to the miko girl. Kikyo asked, playing with the knife in her hand,

"Did you bring Inuyasha back to life?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" spat Kagome.

Kikyo jumped at Kagome, "Wrong answer!"

She managed to stab Kagome fully on the arm, and cut her on the stomach, leg, and cheek. Kagome winced in pain. Kikyo laughed at her form curled up on the floor,

"Now, I'll ask you again. Did you bring that half-breed back to life!"

Kagome spat in Kikyo's face, whom was knelt over her, and Kikyo her in the knees to make her stumble back to the floor. Kagome shot up, and ran into the stall. Leaving her backpack behind. She heard her cell-phone begin to ring, but then sounded like it was being smashed. Kagome climbed up onto the toilet, and pushed the dusty windows open.

Kikyo began stabbing at the knob of the stall. Kagome sobbed a bit as her wounds began to sting badly, she was losing to much blood. She finally managed to lift herself out, and took off running. Kagome held her side as she ran, glancing back to see the girls hazel eyes glaring at her. Kagome paid attention to where she was going, and picked up her pace.

_**Sesshomaru's Place**_

Kagome knocked weakly on the door, struggling to breath. That dagger had poison on it, and she could barely keep her eyes open. The door opened, and Izayoi screamed,

"KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and Inu Taisho rushed into the rooming. Rin screamed as well, covering her mouth, and Inuyasha ran over as Kagome tumbled over. Her blood leaked onto his hands. Inu Taisho growled in anger,

"Call the ambulance."

"No," started Kagome, her eyes still having tears in them, "don't call anyone one."

With that Kagome passed out, and Izayoi rushed off to get medical supplies. Inuyasha carried Kagome into the living room, and laid her on the couch. Sesshomaru spoke calmly,

"This girl is in grave danger. Rin… lock the doors."

"Right!" nodded Rin, taking off.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Fourteen: The Kiss Of The Dust Miko

------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to feel a cool breeze playing with her hair, she sat up, and looked around. She was in complete darkness, and she could hear the sound of the breeze blowing on her. There was a metal fan on the table in front of her, blowing at her calmly. She relaxed, but winced when she felt pain surging threw her sliced up body. A warm breath hit her neck,

"Are you alright?"

"Eek!" squeaked Kagome, jumping to her feet to meet amber eyes, she held her stomach in pain.

Inuyasha whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, sit down before you reopen your wounds."

"I'm fine." whispered/half whimpered Kagome as she sat down next to him.

He whispered, "What happened?"

"Nothing," whispered Kagome, sadly. "I don't want to upset you, nor do I want to remind myself."

Inuyasha grabbed hold onto her, and pulled her into a hug,

"It's alright Kagome."

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome with a trembling voice, "it was Kikyo. She hurt me, and everyone else was calling me a freak."

Inuyasha hugged her tighter, "I wish I was there… something told me not to let you go, you're not a freak, and you better not believe anymore bull anyone else says. Promise me."

"I promise." sighed Kagome. "Thank you for caring so much, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whispered into her neck without thinking, "I'll do anything for you, Kagome."

Kagome pulled away, and looked into his eyes,

"Inuyasha, really?"

"I…" he started with a blood red blush.

Kagome leaned closer to his face, and kissed him on the lips. He relaxed immediately, and kissed her back before she could pull away. Both of them felt a sharp bolt go threw them, ignoring it, and began to kiss further. She rested her hand on his warm cheek, and her other arm on his chest. He rested his hands on her thigh.

After running out of air, they pulled away to only get a good huff of air, then began to kiss once again. Kagome hitched a breath as he began to kiss down her neck. She never felt anything so exciting before, and wanted more. She let her hand slid down his chest, he leaned on top of her a bit. The lights switched on, and she shoved Inuyasha off of her.

He fell off her, and onto the floor with a loud thud. In the doorway was Sango and Miroku. Miroku smirked,

"Did we disturb your little session?"

Kagome turned beet red, and avoided looking them in the eye. Inuyasha pulled himself up, and glared at them. Things were going just right until those two had to barge in. Sango asked,

"Are you alright, Kagome? Were you two just making out?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and covered her face. He crossed his arms, and growled to himself. Miroku snickered,

"We're quite sorry for interrupting."

"Anyway," smiled Sango, holding back her laughs, "are you feeling alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's almost midnight, Kagome." answered Sango, looking at Inuyasha who looked to be pouting.

Kagome whispered, "I bet my mother is wondering where I am."

"You're not going there!" growled Inuyasha. "We only have a couple more minutes before you become deaf, and I become a ghost." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him, "No, I have to go back, I'm worried about my brother alone with that lunatic!"

She stood, and ignored the pain shooting threw her. Kagome slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her stuff. Inuyasha huffed,

"I'm coming."

They left, and Miroku smirked,

"That was very surprising, they were going a little far, why don't we-

Sango jumped when a hand touched her backside, "PERVERT!"

She smacked him hard in the face, then stomped to her room. Miroku fell onto the ground looking at the pretty stars.

_**The Walk There**_

Kagome stopped, and looked at Inuyasha. He wasn't a ghost, nor was she deaf. Seven hours ended ten minutes ago. She whispered,

"Inuyasha-

"What!" he snapped, obviously mad.

Kagome sighed, "We haven't changed back. I can still hear, and you're still alive."

He looked at himself, and his anger vanished. Kagome whispered,

"I need to go to Kaede's hut really quick. Let's go."

She walked into the woods, passing her house, Inuyasha behind her. She could feel his amber eyes staring at her. Kagome felt a blush creep up to her face, and prayed he wouldn't ask ANYTHING about that kiss. He was most likely mad because she had denied them making out. Which they were.

She knocked on the door to the hut, and after a while it opened. Kaede stood there with a calm face as always,

"There ye are, ye mother has been looking everywhere for ye."

"I don't care about that woman, I came to ask you something." started Kagome, walking in with Inuyasha following. "It's been six hours, and we haven't changed back."

Kaede repeated, "Ye haven't changed back?"

"Nope."

There was a long silence, and Kaede was busy thinking. Her eyes went to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome seemed to be avoiding looking at him, and Inuyasha had a slightly hurt look on his face. Kaede whispered,

"The only way this ordeal can be reverse is if ye two kissed, did ye?"

Kagome turned so red that Kaede was positive she wasn't breathing, Inuyasha only blushed slightly, and nodded. Kagome put her face in her hands, and took a breath to return to her normal color. Kaede smiled,

"Inuyasha, ye no longer have to worry of becoming a ghost once again, because ye have been reborn by the kiss of the pure Dust Miko."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Inuyasha.

Kaede asked, already knowing, "Who kiss first?"

Inuyasha thought about it, then pointed at Kagome. Kaede nodded,

"Then ye received a kiss that meant many things, and it brought ye main wish to come true. Did ye not experience a weird sharp feeling while ye two were kissing."

"You don't have to say it like that." muttered Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "Why not?!"

"What's the matter with you!" yelled Kagome, looking back at him.

He glared, "I don't know, maybe it's the fact you're acting like you're disgusted that you kissed a half breed!"

"What!"

He stomped out the hut, and didn't care about the rest of the conversation. Kagome sat back down with a thud, and a look of pain and guilt on her face. She whispered,

"I didn't mean to act that way, I'm not like him. Use to relationship, and all the other stuff."

"Ye are a shy girl Kagome, I understand because I've raised ye, and ye good at being polite. Ye wouldn't care what race or type they are. Just say ye are sorry, and he'll forgive ye." smiled Kaede.

Kagome sighed, "I will… tomorrow, I don't think I have the guts right now. Well, I better go home, and Kaede… stay safe. There's no telling what will happen after what happened at school."

"Where did ye get such wounds."

She sighed, "Inuyasha's old lover, Kikyo attacked me with this dagger in the girls bathroom. I'm not going back there."

Kaede nodded, Kagome gave her a hug, and left. She sniffed, and could tell he was long gone. She sensed his anger, sadness, and betrayal. The wind blew, and she relaxed. Kagome whispered,

"Did I hurt you that bad?"

_**Home**_

Kagome walked into the house, and her mother came running out her room. Isabella asked,

"Where have you been!"

"I fell asleep at my friends house, is that a crime, unlike what some have commited." spat Kagome.

Isabella looked at her with horrified eyes, she didn't expect her to hear or say anything,

"You heard me?"

"Loud and clear!" glared Kagome.

Isabella's eyes became cold and creepy, "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing." whispered Kagome, backing up to the stairs.

Isabella grabbed Kagome's arm with amazing speed, and hissed,

"He's alive isn't he… I knew it. You and your friends had something to do with it. Didn't you?"

"Let go of me, you're hurting my arm!" yelled Kagome.

Isabella squeezed Kagome's arm harder, "Answer my question you freak!"

Kagome felt a bang of pain hit her, but a soft yet angry voice came,

"Mom, what are you doing to sis!?"

"Souta!" she gasped, and let go of Kagome's arm.

Kagome slipped back, and her back hit the wall really hard. A bruise was on her arm, and possibly now her back. She ran upstairs, and into her room. Kagome locked herself inside, and listened to Souta screaming at their so called mother. Isabella was begging for forgiveness, but Souta ran off and slammed his door.

He locked it, and she did as well. Kagome knew she couldn't trust her mother no longer, and she didn't think Souta could either. Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes then let them fall. Sorrow taking over her once at peace state.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Fifteen: You're Making A Mistake!!

------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at her bruised arm, she had just woken up, and didn't want to stay awake. Her crying put her to sleep last night. She pulled herself up, and yawned. Kagome took a long shower, brushed her teeth, and put on something simple.

Afterwards, she left the house. No one was home, thankfully. Kagome walked up the steps of Sesshomaru's place, and knocked. It was open before she could knock a second time. Rin stood there, and gasped at her arm,

"Kagome! What happened to your arm!"

"It's nothing." smiled Kagome. "Is Inuyasha here?"

Rin nodded, "He's upstairs asleep, I think, come in."

Kagome walked in, and Rin bolted the door. Before she could ask Kagome something, she was already up the stairs. Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room, and closed it behind her. Inuyasha was sprawled out on the bed, nothing but his boxers on. Kagome blushed blood red, and thought miserably,

"_Why must I be the one to say sorry, if he thought stuff over he'd understand why I acted the way I did. This isn't fair._"

Kagome huffed, and walked over to him. She sat down beside him, and leaned closer to his face. Kagome whispered,

"Inuyasha, wake up."

He grumbled, and turned away. Pulling his cover over his head. Kagome felt more tempted to waking him up since the cover was pulled over his half bare body. Kagome shook him,

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Go away, Kagome, you don't want to get a half breeds germs." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome glared, and pushed him off the bed. Onto the other side. He shot up fast, and growled,

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Would you stop saying stuff like that!" yelled Kagome, tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha's anger vanished immediately when he saw the bruise on her arm, and the tears in her eyes. He growled,

"What happened to your arm."

"That isn't the point right now," huffed Kagome.

Inuyasha took her hand, and examined her arm, "Kagome… what happened to your arm, and I want the truth."

"Would you just drop it, and let me talk." sighed Kagome, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment, why did she have to explain anything.

Those thoughts clicked in her head, and she clenched her fist. Inuyasha glared,

"Whats your problem, why should I even care?"

"Look!" yelled Kagome. "I don't like how you jumped to conclusions, and said all that stuff about you being half demon, and whatever else nonsense!"

Inuyasha yelled back, "I know exactly what you were doing, I'm not stupid!"

"No, I don't think you know what I was doing! You're extremely immature!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha glared hard, "Wait, why are you here!? To argue with me? If you are, there's the door!"

"You're making a mistake!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled, "My mistake was having any feelings for you! My mistake was trusting you! My mistake was believing you were nothing like Kikyo!"

"Is that everything you think? Is it all!?" yelled Kagome, tears evident in her eyes.

Inuyasha growled, "That's everything, and I won't EVER take it back!"

"Want to know my mistakes?" asked Kagome in a tone he wasn't expecting to hear from her, cold.

Inuyasha glared, "I don't care about you know longer."

"My mistake was trusting any of you, my mistake was beginning to fall in love, my mistake was moving in with my mother, my mistake was showing anyone fear. My mistake was letting anyone get close to ever touching me." whispered Kagome in a cold voice. "The only one I will ever trust is Kaede! Everyone else… I HATE!"

Inuyasha stood there frozen. All the tears in her eyes disappeared with every blink. He felt guilt build up as he began to doubt what he thought about how she acted the previous night. Kagome whispered,

"I never came across people that liked me for me, no one who'd kiss a Dust Miko." whispered Kagome, looking at her hands. "I was shy, last night, this was my first time a boy ever…."

Kagome trailed off, shaking her head, and Inuyasha felt completely stupid. He whispered,

"Kagome, I-

"Inuyasha, none of this ever happened, and I don't want to see you again." she whispered.

Inuyasha looked away as she passed him, and walked out the door. His bangs covered his eyes as he waited. Rin asked Kagome before she walked out the door,

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Goodbye." hissed Kagome, slamming the door behind her.

There was a long silence, and Rin showed uo. She stood in front of Inuyasha, and whispered,

"What happened?"

"Forget it." he hissed, and left to the bathroom.

Rin huffed, and crossed her arms,

"_This isn't good._"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Sixteen: Stupidity

------------------------------------------------

Kagome glared at her mother as she cooked the food. She hadn't said anything to her since the incident, and Souta barely came down from his room. Isabella turned around, and glanced at Kagome with a cold look. Kagome returned the same. Kagome hissed,

"I'm not eating your food, you might try to poison me."

"I suggest you shut your mouth, brat, or I'll shut it for you." snarled Isabella.

Kagome stood, and left the kitchen. Not planning to come down for a long while. Once in her room, she slammed it shut, and locked it. Kagome opened her window, and got out her sketch books. She sat on the floor, and thought of what she could draw.

Her mind drifted to Inuyasha, and she shook her head. His words repeated in her head,

"_My mistake was having any feelings for you! My mistake was trusting you! My mistake was believing you were nothing like Kikyo_!"

Tears began to swell up in her eyes, and she didn't feel like fighting them anymore. Kagome began to cry. She whimpered out,

"I don't know what to do."

There was a loud slam downstairs, and she jumped. Kagome silenced her sobs, and crawled over to the window. Outside she saw her mother leaning over a car talking to a man. He was about Isabella's age, a bit older, and looked a lot like her father. Kagome gasped as the couple began to kiss.

Kagome felt disgusted when her mother got in, a bag in hand. The black mustang drove off, and Kagome scrambled to her feet. She walked out to see Souta coming out his room as well. A disgusted look on his face as he whispered,

"That was uncle Daru, mom was having an affair with father."

"I don't care, both of them are murders." hissed Kagome, walking into their mothers room.

Souta followed, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just go back to your room, Souta." sighed Kagome, making sure her mother had no cameras in her room.

Souta pressed on, "You know something I don't, who did they kill Kagome? Father wouldn't do anything like that!"

"I'm not about to argue with you about this, just go back to your room, and leave me alone!" yelled Kagome, tears still evident on her face and eyes.

Kagome looked into his cold eyes, and added,

"Now you know how it feels to be the forgotten child. Now that you saw what she did to me you feel betrayed, and since you won't believe her, you're no greater than me now."

Souta didn't say anything, and she looked under Isabella's bed. A wooden box was under it, and Kagome pulled it out. She sat it in front of her, and noticed a big lock on it. Kagome picked it with her claw, and then yanked it open. There were a bunch of letters inside, and Kagome read one:

**Dear Isabella,**

I'm a few miles away now, indeed Inuyasha has been brought back to life. Our daughter must be killed. One way, or the other.

-Ken

The letter was written recently. Kagome gasped, and Souta knelt beside her. He asked,

"What is it?"

"Our father isn't dead." whispered Kagome, putting the letter back in the box, and reading the others. "All of this was planned."

Souta asked, "What's going on Kagome, I just want to help."

"They murdered the boy that use to live in this house, Souta." answered Kagome, just as loud blaring sirens were heard.

They both ran to the window to see fire trucks, rushing into the woods. Kagome gasped,

"Kaede! Come on Souta!"

They ran downstairs, out the door, and into the woods.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Inuyasha paced his room, trying to find a way to talk to Kagome. He didn't notice Rin standing at the door until she spoke,

"Need some help?"

"Huh!" jumped Inuyasha. "Oh, its you."

Rin asked, "What's going on Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." grumbled Inuyasha, sitting on his bed.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess I'll leave you with a headache from all the thinking."

"Fine!" huffed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha explained everything from the kiss to the fight. Rin sighed,

"You broke the girls heart, Inuyasha! How cruel!"

"I didn't know!" grumbled Inuyasha. "I want to say sorry, but I know she's so stubborn she won't listen."

Rin sighed, "Ever heard of trying?"

Inuyasha thought about it, but they were interrupted by loud blaring sirens. Sango ran in and yelled,

"Guys! There's a fire in the woods, and I think its where Kagome's guardian Kaede lived!"

"Oh no." whispered Inuyasha.

_**In The Woods**_

Kagome skid to a stop, and let Souta down onto the ground. She ran up to the line that blocked any person out, and tried to go under. A man pulled her back, and yelled,

"You can't go in there! Step back!"

"Let me go! I have to go in there, someone I know is in there!" yelled/half sobbed Kagome.

The man yelled, "If you don't calm down, we won't be able to get whoever's in there out!"

Kagome stopped fighting against him, and he waved to some men. They rushed inside, and he left to the truck. Souta stood far back from the fire, watching his sister stand there pale. Footsteps came up behind him, and he turned around. Rin asked,

"Are you Kagome's brother? What happened?"

Souta was at lost for words, and she nodded. Rin knew he was in a state of shock, and stayed with him. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, and asked,

"Kagome is she alright? Kagome! Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, making the pale girl look at him.

Her eyes were full of fear, and she was clearly shaking. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, and she broke down crying. He rubbed her back as the fire died down, water was being sprayed over the house. An ambulance rushed inside. After a while, a body was brought out covered with a white sheet.

Kagome took one look at the body and passed out. Inuyasha caught Kagome before she hit the ground, and stared in shock. He heard Rin and Sango scream in complete horror. The fireman walked up to him, and shook his head,

"Tell her I'm very sorry. The elderly woman…. She was killed brutally before the fire was lit."

Inuyasha turned away, and picked Kagome up bridal style. He walked over to them and spoke in a quiet voice,

"Lets go back to the house."

They all nodded, but before they left a man ran up to them. He handed them a silver suitcase,

"We found this, and a letter said to give it to this Kagome girl. Is this her?"

"Yeah." nodded Inuyasha as Souta took it.

He nodded, "I'm really sorry."

Everyone left afterwards, and didn't look back.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'd like to congratulate _**Taraah36**_ for being the 100th reviewer for "Signs In Ink" Woo-hoo!! Also, I'd like to thank every person that has read and reviewed every single chapter. I just can't believe I made it to 100! Yay! I feel so loved -sniff-

Ok, enough of that, on with the chapter!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Seventeen: Suitcase, Letters, and Baby?

------------------------------------------------

_It's dark, and I feel so cold. What is this endless pain that builds up within me? Is the world after to get me, are Dust Miko's that cursed? What have I done wrong? It was not my fault for being born, but it was my fault for deciding to give into my evil mother so easily. I let my guard down to her, and I let my guard down for him. My heart now slowly mends back together, but her words are the only thing that will make me determined. Determined to kill whomever crossed the line._

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, to see darkness above her. Tears stung her eyes as the memories slowly edged back into her mind, she sat up and blinked the tears away. She looked into the darkness dully, as if trying to understand it. Those words that were in her dream were to true, but didn't want the to be. They'd been true her whole left, and they'll always find a way back to her.

She pushed the thin blanket off her waist, and sat up. Kagome saw her brother on the couch across from her, and felt a bit relieved. Souta was now the only person she could love and trust. Though she only knew him for a short time, she felt she could trust him now. She stood, and found a spot in front of Souta on the floor.

Kagome pushed the bangs out his face, and saw how pale he was. Lines ran down his face as though he'd been crying. A voice broke the silence she so eagerly wished to remain,

"You're awake."

Kagome knew it was Inuyasha, and didn't sat nor look at him. He let out a long huff, and asked,

"How are you feeling."

She focused on nothing but Souta's sad face. Inuyahsa once again sighed, but this time it was irritated,

"I'm sorry about Kaede."

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" asked Kagome, pulling the covers up to Souta's chin.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm trying to be nice, but you just had to ruin it with your foul attitude." (I didn't think Inuyasha would know what "foul" meant. Wow, who knew?)

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Kagome, bitterly. "Do you expect me to be all smiling and saying I appreciate you caring of my feelings?"

Inuyasha glared at her backside, "No, I didn't expect you to say anything."

"You're making no sense as always. Someone I love deeply just died, and you want me to have a straight attitude." whispered Kagome with a wavering voice.

Inuyasha felt extremely guilty, "I'm sorry, Kagome, I never wanted any of this to happen. With Kaede, our fight-

"Would you just stop!" hissed Kagome, looking at him. "Can you even hear yourself? The more fake crap you tell me, the more you're braking my heart. So how about not saying anything to me at all, I thought we made that clear already."

There was a long pause as he looked into her frightened, sorrowful eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. All he wanted to do was pull Kagome into his arms, and tell her everything was going to be alright. Inuyasha shook off the weird feeling inside him, and whispered,

"Kaede left something behind for you."

"Where is it?" asked Kagome, standing.

He gestured to the stairs, "My room."

Kagome said nothing more to him, and went up the stairs. He huffed, and looked at Souta. Whom was still asleep, at least he thought. Inuyasha went up the stairs, and into his room. Kagome sat on the floor in front of the suitcase, and asked,

"Did you open it?"

"No! I wouldn't do that!" glared Inuyasha, feeling insulted that she even asked.

Kagome picked the lock with her claw, and it snapped open. She opened it, and there were many devices inside. A letter sat in a pouch along with a pouch full of others. Kagome read the letter stapled to the pouch, and read it:

**Dear Chiri,**

_By now, I am probably dead, but do not weep over my death. For it was known before it took place, it was my destiny to die for ye Kagome. It is ye destiny to free all the hanyou's from that prison, and yes I did know half the story. There are some secrets that I had to hide from ye Kagome, and it was for ye safety. A woman name Midoriko, she's ye mothers sister, and I have a feeling that ye will let her take ye as her own. Ye mother and Midoriko are rivals, and for years I've tried to get Midoriko to take custody of ye, but ye mother have always seemed to stop me._

_Find Midoriko, she'll help ye. More information about all this stuff are in the letters. Please live a happy life, and think twice of what ye say and do. If ye do, then ye will find the answer. I love ye with all my heart._

_-Kaede._

Kagome wiped tears from her face, and sat the letter back in the case. She scanned threw the others, and they were all from this Midoriko woman. She seemed to be really worried about Kagome, even though Kagome didn't know her. Inuyasha sat beside her, and asked,

"What is it?"

"Nothing." hissed Kagome, closing the case.

Inuyasha huffed, "Can we just talk Kagome?"

"There's nothing to talk about." grumbled Kagome, standing.

He stood, and yelled, "Yes there is!"

"That is?" asked Kagome coldly.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to get my heart broke again."

"Inuyasha," started Kagome, "what do you expect me to say or do?"

Inuyasha took a step closer to her, "I expect you to think about it Kagome, after everything that happened between me and Kikyo… I never wanted to even fall in love again."

Kagome shook her head, picked up her suitcase, and walked to the door. He grabbed her wrist and made her turn around, pulling her closer to him,

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Why won't you listen."

"You didn't listen to me, so why should I listen to you?" hissed Kagome, inches from his face.

Inuyasha whispered, "I made a mistake."

"As did I." whispered Kagome, looking into his eyes.

He glared into his eyes, "Kagome, I'm sorry, I just want you to forgive me."

"Let go of me, right now." glared Kagome.

Inuyasha glared into her Dartmouth green eyes,

"Kagome, would you just please step out of the darkness for once?"

"I tried that, remember, and what happened? I got thrown back down to the ground, and spat on like dirt." whispered Kagome.

He let go of her, but stood in front of the door, "I didn't listen, I know, but can't you see! You barely know why I jumped to conclusions!"

"Then tell me why Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, sitting the suitcase on his bed, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha sighed, "You know the whole story about me and Kikyo loving each other, and whatever else."

Kagome nodded, and forced herself to listen further. He sat in the chair that was at his desk, and swallowed as if nervous to say anything more. After a long while of silence, she clenched her fist,

"If you have nothing else to say, I'm going back downstairs!"

"She told me she was pregnant, Kagome!" blurted out Inuyasha, looking at the ground clenching his fist.

Kagome sat on his bed, and repeated,

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah," nodded Inuyasha, "it was the same night we parted that she told me. Also the same night I was killed."

Kagome ran her hand threw her hair, and nibbled on her nails. The line Kaede wrote repeated in her head as though warning her,

"**Please live a happy life, and think twice of what ye say and do. If ye do, then ye will find the answer.**"

"Damn." muttered Kagome.

He looked up at the girl, whom was in deep thought, and shook his head a bit. Kagome whispered,

"Are you sure the….baby was yours?"

"That's what she said, but I wouldn't know anything about it. I was killed after that. To be in the state of death, wondering about the truth." whispered Inuyasha, as if regretting something.

Kagome let out a frustrated cry, "I can't think straight! Why is all of this being thrown at me at once!"

"I shouldn't of told you," hissed Inuyasha, "you wouldn't care. You probably still want to go downstairs and cry more."

Kagome bit her tongue, and took a breath, "Would you please just give me time to think, this has been a long day. Someone I love deeply was killed today, I get this weird suitcase full of letters, and you're telling me some crazy girl had your baby. Its to much, Inuyasha!"

He looked away, and she sighed. Guilt and anger building up inside her. She looked at the floor and thought,

"_Kaede, suticase, letters, crazy girl with Inuyasha's baby… possibly! What to do… I'm still unsure to even try trusting him again, but… sigh This was all a miss understanding, right? What I need to do first is… go in order. Yeah, go in order. First things first, find this Midoriko person, but I pretty sure Inuyasha is hurting right now. I don't want to do this, Kaede! I just can't let my guard down to him anymore, I can't."_

That phrase once again repeated in her head, and she looked at Inuyasha. Getting a hard headache. Knowing she was giving in way to fast, but her heart was deciding everything for her. Kagome was the type to follow her heart, but also to shut down all feels, and become numb once again. Kagome opened her mouth, and whispered,

"Inuyasha."

He didn't look at her, but remained numb looking the other way. Kagome whispered,

"I still can't trust you, but… if she really did have a baby, and its yours…. I'll help you. I won't let anymore innocent people die."

He looked at her, with dull eyes. Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome hesitated. She'd be stupid to do it, but he looked so sad. Kagome stood, and walked over to him. She whispered,

"Everything will be alright."

Kagome shook off that last thought of action, and left. She took the suitcase, and left. Inuyasha stood, and fell back on his bed. He glared at the ceiling,

"Damn it."

_**Down Stairs**_

Kagome lit three candles, and opened the suitcase. She didn't notice Souta's quick change of position. Nor his open eyes. She pulled out a small card, and read its gold letters:

**Midoriko Ogawa **

**Famous business woman in Tokyo, Japan. In Okinawa for a few years of secret business. Whereabouts, unknown.**

Kagome looked at the back, and found a number scribbled on the back. She stood, and grabbed the wireless phone. Kagome looked at the digits, then the phone. She took a deep breath, and dialed the number. A few rings went, and a husky voice came,

"Who in the hell would call at this ungodly hour?"

"Um, I sorry to wake your sir, but is a Midoriko Ogawa there?" asked Kagome, keeping a calm voice.

The man grunted, "Yes, what would you want with my wife?"

"I'm Kagome Mihana, and she has a connection with Kaede. I really need to speak to her."

There was a pause and he repeated, "Kagome?"

"Yes." nodded Kagome to herself, not noticing a figure around the corner listening.

The man cleared his throat, "Yes, hold on."

Kagome relaxed, and let out a heavy sign. After a while wait, a calm, young woman's voice came,

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Midoriko speaking?" asked Kagome, picking up one of the devices.

"Yes, Kagome, I've been waiting for this call for a while."

Kagome dropped the device, and got ready to have a long talk. She sighed, and thought,

"_This is going to be a long, long, long night._"

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Okay, I realized that some of my scenes may have been a bit off. Also, the talk will continue in the next chapter. Anyway, I made Kagome a bit 'what mood should a be' in this chapter, but for a good cause. I know you Inu/Kag lovers are tired of them being mad at each other, so I'm braking the ice. Not completely, but its getting there. Anyway, THANKS FOR REVIEWING ALL!! **_

_**P.S: Spell Check still acting gay, even after I gave it a piece of my mind...sigh**_


	18. Chapter 18

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Eighteen: Tormented Past and Present

------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat up straight,

"You have?"

"Yes." came her calm voice. "I'm the younger sister of your mother, Isabella. Are you with Kaede?"

Kagome paused, tears in her eyes, "Kaede died yesterday, someone killed her, and set her house on fire."

There was a long pause, and she could hear a sniff. The mans voice was in the background asking Midoriko if she was already. Her voice came again,

"This was meant to be, but I can't help but the cry."

"She left a letter for me, in a suitcase. She told me to locate you, and I did. Where do I go from here?" asked Kagome.

Midoriko blew her nose on the other side, "You and your brother are in grave danger, Kagome. I'm taking custody of you both, and there will be policemen searching for Isabella."

"Where are you?" asked Kagome.

She sighed into the phone, "I'm in Tokyo, dear."

"Then how can you protect us if you're all the way up there?" asked Kagome, feeling once again overwhelmed.

Midoriko whispered, "I understand that, but when you sort things out… I'll send a flight for you. A private plane."

"What do you mean when I sort, I want to leave now. I can't take everything going on down here. Some crazy girl tries to kill me in a bathroom, secrets are being revealed and-

Midoriko cut her off, "And you're falling in love."

Kagome felt her whole body go numb, she looked around as if someone had been standing right beside her. Kagome whispered,

"How could you know that?"

"As Kaede said, she knew far more of the story, and as do I. I've known Kaede since we were children, even though she was a bit older than me." sighed Midoriko. "I know you're not easy to trust anyone, but you need to make a decision whether or not you can trust me."

Kagome whispered, "If Kaede says I can trust you, and then I'll try." (Okay, I know she gave in to easy. I realize, so don't criticize me.)

"Good." came her relived voice. "Now about everything becoming overwhelming."

Kagome slouched a bit, "Yes, there's so much stuff the think over, in so little time. I know my mother and whomever she's working with aren't going to be waiting in the shadows anymore."

"Indeed, you need to make up with Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened, "How'd you know about him!"

"Like I said, Kaede knew more of the story as do I." yawned Midoriko. "Okay, in order to get answers, you're going to have to let your heart speak with Inuyasha, and not the Dust Miko for once."

Kagome asked in confusion, "What do you mean by letting the Dust Miko talk?"

"When you're saying stuff like, I can't trust anyone, that's not you saying it. When you have those cold eyes, and you hate the world. That's not you. You're allowing the sorrowful miko take over your life, you need to fight. One day, you'll be free from her curse."

Kagome looked on with sad eyes, "But-

"Kagome you aren't like that, you're mostly yourself when you draw. Just fight the curse like you want to change everyone's mind's about your kind." whispered Midoriko in a soothing voice.

She looked down at the tools, "If I let my heart speak for me, it'll be taken and then destroyed."

"Now saying something like that is the Dust Miko, I promise you he won't break your heart. If you say think before you say and do-

Kagome cut her off, "You'll find the answer."

"Yes!" she chirped.

Kagome nodded, "I'll try, but right now I think I'm tired."

"Try and call?" asked Midoriko.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, and what are these devices?"

"They should help you when you return to H. E. A."

She nodded as if waiting for more,"……and then what?"

"It'll help you release all the half demons." she yawned once again.

Kagome nodded, "Alright, I'll try to call you tomorrow, I'm going to go now."

"Okay, one more thing…."

Kagome asked, "Huh?"

"Are you in love with Inuyasha?" asked Midoriko, with a calm voice.

Kagome paused, "I…."

"I just want to hear you admit it to yourself, Kagome, I guarantee you'll feel a lot better." came her reassuring voice. "Do you love Inuyasha, Kagome?"

The person around the corner doubled their hearing, and listened. Kagome took a breath,

"I do love him."

Kagome felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Midoriko smiled on the other side,

"See? I bet you feel so much better. Goodnight dear."

Kagome hung up, and dropped the phone onto the floor. She looked at Souta whom quickly closed his eyes. Kagome blinked, felt two awake presences in or near the room. She jumped up, and grabbed Inuyasha from behind the corner. Kagome growled,

I can't believe you two listened in on my conversation!"

"Ka. Kagome… you love me?" he asked in pure astonishment.

Kagome let go of him, and yelled,

"That isn't the point here! I didn't want you to know!"

She grabbed her jacket, and walked out the house. Souta sat up, and whistled,

"Whoa."

"Stay here." smirked Inuyasha, grabbing his jacket, and rushing out the door.

He closed the door behind him, and ran after Kagome. When he finally caught up with her he grabbed her hand, and made her turn toward him. She had tears in her eyes, she glared at him,

"Let go!"

"Not until you listen to me!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "I don't want to listen to you!"

"Why are you so upset now, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "You weren't supposed to find out."

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha, as she became free and walked the remaining way to the park.

Kagome sat on a bench and sighed, "I'm still having a hard time even looking you in the face."

"Why?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She whispered, "What you said really hurt me, and that's why I didn't want to forgive you in the room."

"I told you the reason I said that stuff though Kagome!"

Kagome looked at him, "I know, but still…"

"What do I have to do!" yelled Inuyasha. "To make you forgive me!"

Kagome looked away, letting her hair cover her face. He whispered,

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not."

He took her hand, "Then look at me."

She took her hand back, and pulled her knees to her chest. Silence took over, and a drizzle began to fall. Trying it's best to get threw the trees above. Kagome thought,

"_I don't want to get my heart broken, I don't want to hurt him, and I don't know what to do. Midoriko said follow my heart but… I'm following the other side of me. I'm too weak to fight._"

Kagome felt everything inside shrinking but then she felt someone move by her side. She looked over to Inuyasha to see he had stood. He hissed,

"You want my pity, is that it?"

"No!" yelled Kagome, knowing she must've really done it now.

He yelled, "Then why won't you try to forgive me! Why not TRY!"

Inuyasha searched her eyes, as they welled up with tears. He sat down, and argued with something to himself. Kagome whispered,

"Inuyasha, I…. I…

"Damn it Kagome, I love you!" yelled Inuyasha, as if getting something that was shying away inside him.

Kagome stared at him with shocked eyes; she felt something inside begin lifted off. All her problems seemed to be clearing as he looked at her seriously. She whispered,

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you." whispered Inuyasha, calmly.

Kagome swallowed whatever inch left she had of doubt in, and finally whispered back,

"I love you too."

"Kagome, please forgive me."

Kagome nodded, losing herself in his amber eyes,

"I guess I should get over it, put it behind me, but only if you promise…. To never take what you said back. If you don't mean it Inuyasha, please say it now."

"Kagome, I mean it." whispered Inuyasha, the rain getting worse; he leaned in closer to her face.

Tears came to her eyes, "Me too."

He at first pecked her on the lips, and then pulled away. When she leaned in closer, Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. The couple kissed further as the rain poured silently onto them.

_**At The H. E. A.**_

A man with long jet black hair, back in an Indian braid, and pale blue eyes glared as he looked at the empty cell. One of the guards cleared their throat,

"The man in this cell wasn't half demon, but full. He was Kouga, the one that disobeyed Naraku's orders."

"Hm." was all the man said, his eyes dull and angry. "Who let him out?"

The guard once again cleared his throat, "Kagome, the girl Kikyo tried to kill not long back."

"Who was with her?" asked the man.

He answered, "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi, and two other companions."

"Bankotsu! Naraku wishes to speak with you." came a loud voice from the door.

Bankotsu nodded to the man, and left the prison room. Once he found Naraku he asked,

"What is it?"

"Why the long face?" smirked Naraku.

Bankotsu spat "Don't start with me!"

"Calm down, calm down." smirked Naraku. "I have an order for you."

Bankotsu asked, "That order is?"

"Find Kikyo, and get her here."

Bankostu closed his eyes, and asked, "The brat… he has something to do with your plan?"

"Yes, do you want the whole plan?" asked Naraku, fiddling with a knife.

Bankotsu glared, "Spare me, I'll be back by dawn."

He turned on his heel, and walked toward the door. Naraku called which made him stop,

"Your brothers would be proud."

Bankotsu clenched his fist, and stormed out the room. He thought with a deep frown,

"_I'll get you back, Naraku, one or another._"

_**Back At the House**_

Kagome walked in, with a smile on her face, she and Inuyasha were completely wet. She walked into the living room to see no Souta. Her smile fell, and she whispered,

"Souta?"

"Sis?" came his voice from behind the couple.

Kagome turned around, "Souta, where'd you go?"

"Bathroom."

Souta sat back on the couch, and looked at her. Then he looked at Inuyasha. He asked,

"You two are wet."

"I hadn't notice." grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, are you alright Souta?"

"Yeah." nodded Souta. "Just really tired, I'm going back to sleep."

He pulled his covers over his head, and soon was breathing steadily. Kagome turned toward Inuyasha,

"Can I sleep with you, Inuyasha?"

"Sure." smirked Inuyasha.

She smiled and followed him upstairs. Kagome took a shower in the bathroom, and put something warm on. She got in the bed, and fell immediately asleep. Once Inuyasha was done with his shower and dressed, he did the same.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay, all! I have a word or two to say to you all. SO listen up! Akemi, whom you'll find out about later in the story, is going to be three. You all may think she had him a year ago, wrong; she had him BEFORE she told Inuyasha. She was away for the summer, and came acting like, "I'm pregnant." Keh…. She was gone for like a year and a half, making Inuyasha worry and miss her oh so dearly. Therefore, he's three! Okay, three!!! No questions about it!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Nineteen: I'll Have My Revenge, Naraku!

------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to only squint at a bright light, she rubbed at her tired eyes, and opened the fully. Adjusting to the light. She sat up, and saw she was still in Inuyasha's room. Except Inuyasha was no longer holding her to him, she stood, and saw a bag by the bed. She knelt down to it, and looked inside.

Inside were all her sketchbooks, clothes, and other valuables of hers. She pulled out a black tank top, and black shorts. She took a shower in Inuyasha's bathroom, afterwards got dressed. Kagome sat on the bed, drying her sweet smelling hair. It smelt of Sakura petals.

She didn't notice someone walk in, and continued to dry her hair. Her back to the door. A hot breath came on her neck, and hissed,

"Don't move a muscle."

Kagome froze, and looked behind her to see a smirking Inuyasha. She glared at him,

"Yah got me for like a second."

"When did you wake up?" asked Inuyasha, falling onto his back.

She looked at his clock, which read, 8:09PM, and she shrugged,

"Probably about thirty minutes ago."

"Had a nice rest?" he asked ecstatic.

Kagome finished drying her hair, and looked at him awkwardly,

"What are you so jovial today?"

"What? I can't be happy?" asked Inuyasha, looked at her with admiring eyes.

She giggled, "What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you, Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, his eyes still holding its position.

Kagome's face softened, "I love you too."

She leaned down to his face, and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled away, he looked even happier. She grabbed a hair bow, and tied her silky wrinkled raven hair into a low ponytail. He frowned slightly,

"Why don't you leave your hair down?"

"It's a mess, and I don't feel like brushing it." replied Kagome.

She walked to the door, and he followed. Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Miroku rubbing his red cheek, and Sango fuming. Kagome asked,

"Goodmorning guys, why aren't you at school?"

"Sesshomaru said we can't go back, not until everything is solved at the least. When the school finally found that knife, and your blood… the closed the school down." Answered Sango, threw clenched teeth.

Miroku smiled, "Yes, we'll be spending more time on our mission."

"Your mission is?" asked Kagome, grabbing the Cheerios, and a bowl.

Miroku repeated, "Your?"

"Yeah, I doubt it's my mission, so I guess we'll be going on separate routes.

"Well our mission is to rescue those poor hanyou's from the H. E. A." smiled Sango, though suspicion in her eyes.

"What's yours?" asked Miroku.

Kagome poured cereal into her bowl, and grabbed the milk. She glanced at Inuyasha whose bangs were covering his eyes. Kagome smiled,

"Just leave it to me, nothing you guys should worry about?"

"Don't tell me you're going to be trying to find your mother, so that you can kill them!" sputtered Sango.

Kagome wryly replied, "Yeah, of course."

"Kagome," started Miroku bewildered, "vengeance is not the answer!"

Kagome giggled, "Relax Miroku, I'm not going to go on a rampage."

"That's a relief, well… we're going upstairs." smiled Sango, leaving.

Kagome waved them off, and turned back to her cereal. The room fell quiet, and Kagome knew Inuyasha was staring at her. Finally his quiet voice came,

"What are you going to do, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

He glared at her backside and asked, "What was your real _mission_."

"To find out if Kikyo really had your pup." whispered Kagome, low enough so only he could hear.

The room fell quiet once again. Kagome all the sudden didn't feel hungry, and dumped the rest of her cereal in the food disposer. She turned to look at him to only stare right into his amber eyes; she backed up to the counter, realizing how close they were. He whispered,

"Kagome, I don't want you to interfere with that."

"There's no telling what she's doing, Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, "I just want to make sure that if it's your pup, that she isn't harming him or her."

His bangs covered his eyes, "I don't need your help to figure that out."

Kagome put her hand on his warm cheek, and he looked at her. She saw sadness in his eyes, and she didn't know why.

"So," started Kagome, "you don't want my help? You want me to stay out your way?"

Inuyasha whispered, "Don't say it like that."

"Well, you're making it sound that way." whispered Kagome, letting her hand fall to her side. "If you don't want me to interfere then I won't."

She let her hand drop to her side. Inuyasha watched as her head dropped slightly, and whispered,

"I'm afraid, Kagome."

"Afraid, of what?" asked Kagome, looking up at him.

Inuyasha leaned his forehead on hers, "Afraid that something happened to the pup."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, that's why I want to help." whispered Kagome, hugging him.

He nodded, and buried his face in the crack of Kagome's neck. Loving her intoxicating scent. She pulled away, and looked up at him,

"Feel better?"

He nodded, and she smiled. Giving him a peck on the lips then left the kitchen. She walked into the living room to see Souta still out cold. After making sure he was asleep, she went back upstairs.

_**With Bankotsu**_

The black mustang of his stopped in front of a two-story house. He sat in his car for what seemed like an hour, and looked at the dawn sky. It's gray color bringing back dark memories. He snapped out of his sad moping daze, and got out the car. He stopped in front of the door, and knocked.

There was a long pause before the door was opened, and there stood a girl with long silky jet-black hair. Her eyes were a cold hazel. She hissed,

"What do you want?"

"I presume you're Kikyo?" asked Bankotsu, with a look that was almost identical to hers.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm guessing you were sent by Naraku?"

"Yes."

She stepped aside, inviting him in. Kikyo lead him into the living room where a boy, about 3, sat on the floor and played with his toys. He had long silver hair, and amber eyes. The boy looked at Bankotsu, with eyes that read boredom. Kikyo cleared her throat to get his attention,

"I assume you were propelled here, and for what exact reason?"

"I don't know what Naraku's plan is, but he wants you to come to the H. E. A. immediately." replied Bankotsu.

Kikyo nodded, "I bet it concerns Akemi."

The little boy paused, but continued to play. Bankotsu sighed,

"I was afraid of that."

"Very well," whispered Kikyo, turning to her son. "Akemi."

The boy turned to look at his mother with almost cold eyes that looked almost like a glare. She gestured toward Bankostu,

"You'll be going with him."

"You don't even know my name, or whether I'm with Naraku or not. You'll really just hand him over like that?" asked Bankotsu in a calm voice, but was completely bewildered inside.

Kikyo glared at him, "I need some time to myself, and I know by looking at you that you work with Naraku. Now out my sight, the both of you."

Akemi stood, and walked over to Bankotsu. A sad look on his face. Bankotsu shook his head, and walked toward the door. Once he had Akemi strapped in the back seat, and got in the driver's side. Bankotsu started the car, and thought,

"_So I hear his father was brought back, and he's in love with the maiden that freed him. Naraku, better watch out, because paybacks going you hit you so hard in the face… you'll be sent farther then hell._"

"Where are we going?" asked Akemi, in a quiet, yet clear voice.

Bankotsu looked back at the boy as he drove off, and smirked,

"We're going to take some pictures, and then we're going to Naraku. When we get there, don't say anything to anyone. You'll be back with you father soon enough."

"My father?" asked the boy wanly.

Bankotsu nodded, "What has your mother been doing to you? Usually kids your age laugh while playing, not looking like you've been beaten 24/7."

"I hate momma." whispered Akemi. "She's mean to me. She's never home, and sometimes I'm there by myself."

Bankotsu felt sorry for the kid, "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Akemi nodded, and Bankotsu drove to a place where no members of the H. E. A. were so he could take picture. Also to a place where the camera people wouldn't say a thing, even if it caused them their lives. Once he took the pictures, he stopped at a certain company, and dropped off the envelope. That envelope would be sent to the one and only, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

_**Back At H. E. A**_

Akemi stayed near Bankotsu as they walked threw the room of cells. Many of the half demons looked at Akemi with sympathizing eyes. Once in the room where Naraku sat all day, he grunted,

"I'm back."

"Excellent, I see she gave him to you with open arms. Looks exactly like your bastard father." snarled Naraku.

Even though Akemi may be Inuyasha's son, but he looked at Naraku with his uncles eyes. This made Naraku laugh, and he smirked,

"Sure Kikyo didn't get drunk and have sex with Seshomaru." (This is not true, so don't go running around in circles screaming "the horror.")

Bankotsu snorted, "Whatever, why did he need to be here?"

"I got a phone call from Kikyo, we have everything under control." smirked Naraku, at Bankotsu. "You don't have to worry about anything, until further notice, I'll keep the brat with you."

Bankotsu was laughing inside, this was even better news for his plan, and he glared at Naraku,

"You-

"I'm oh so sorry I'm throwing the half breed on you, but I can't have the brat here. Seeing all my work."

Bankotsu shook his head, "Is that all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

Bankotsu left, Akemi on his tail, glad to get the hell up out of there.

_**Back At The House**_

It was just becoming noon; Kagome was still cooped up in Inuyasha's room drawing. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since she left him in the kitchen. She stood and stretched. Kagome mumbled,

"I need some air."

Kagome changed into jean shorts that stopped at her knees, and a white shirt that said 'Raven' on the chest. A raven bird caused half the shirt to look blackish. She let her messy raven hair fall, and took out her brush. Kagome brushed it until it was straight, and shiny.

She left out the room, and downstairs. Inuyasha was nowhere to been seen. Kagome walked up to Souta, who was playing his game. She knelt beside him, and asked,

"Hey Souta, know where Inuyasha is?"

"No, he left like an hour ago." he replied, sounding like a practical zombie.

Kagome asked, "Did he tell you where he went?"

"Nope."

She sighed, "Is anyone here?"

"Nope."

Kagome asked, "No even Rin?"

"Nope."

She glared, "Can you say something besides nope?"

"Nope."

Kagome sighed, "Well, I'm going for a walk, want to come?"

"I'll pass." grumbled Souta, getting frustrated at his game, because of her talking.

She stood, "Fine, be back later."

"Whatever." mumbled Souta, smiling caused he finally passed the stage, and on the next.

Kagome walked out the door, and jumped off the stairs. She thought as she walked down the sidewalk,

"Where to go? I guess I'll go visit Sesshomaru… I'll have to ask some people where to find that building."

A black mustang sped down the road, not caring she was there at all. Kagome felt a jolt go threw her as that car sped, and watched it turn the curve with ease. She blinked,

"What was that all about?"

She shrugged off the pounding of her heart, and continued her search.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Yeah, this was somewhat boring to me, so I really hope you all at least approve it. I'm going to be getting to the point in the next chapter. **_


	20. Chapter 20

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N (_**PLEASE READ!!!**_) : I made a few changes. Inuyasha now has a daughter, name Raiko. 'Cause when I wrote how "Akemi" would act at school, it seemed more girlish then boyish. SO! Akemi is now Raiko…… and "he" is now "  
she"

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty: The Letter and Akemi

------------------------------------------------

Kagome huffed in front of the huge building,

"Sheesh, talk about a long walk."

She walked into the build, and up to the woman at the desk. A phone was held to her; she was smacking on gum, and doing her nails. Kagome tapped the silver bell to get her attention. The woman looked up at Kagome with neko green eyes, and frowned. Her badge read, Sakuna.

The red head glared at Kagome with disgust, and hissed,

"What do you want, girl?"

"I came to see Sesshomaru Takahashi." replied Kagome, giving her an emotionless face.

Sakuna smiled sourly, "In a conference."

"I can tell you're lying, yah know." muttered Kagome, threw gritted teeth.

Sakuna huffed, "Right this way, girl."

She stood and led Kagome to the elevator. Sakuna glared,

"Third floor, room A1."

Kagome nodded, and left.

_**Third Floor**_

Kagome knocked on the door, and after a loud crash inside. She winced when she heard irritated growling, then giggling. A lot of shuffling went about inside. Finally, the door opened. In the doorway stood an absurd Rin.

Kagome blinked and smelt arousal all on Rin. Her hair was everywhere, her face was red, and clothing slightly ragged. Kagome asked,

"Did I disturb something?"

"Yes." came Sesshomaru's cool, yet slightly annoyed voice.

Rin smiled, "Come in."

Kagome hesitantly stepped inside. Sesshomaru was straightening himself. His hair was also a complete mess. Kagome smiled,

"I didn't mean to interrupt your…. Ahem…. Session."

Surprisingly, **both of them **became red. This made Kagome laugh. Rin sat on the white couch, and avoided everyone's eyes. Her face became a bit pale, and she seemed to be thinking of something seriously. Kagome's laughing died, and she cleared her throat.

When Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, he'd turned from Rin and sighed quietly. He straightened his back, and looked at Kagome,

"I'm glad you're here."

"Uh, I just came to see you two. I didn't mean-

Sesshomaru cut her off harshly, "Forget it, take this."

She grabbed it, and opened the envelope. Kagome took out the picture, and gasped at the girl in the picture. She had long silver hair, dog ears, and hazel/ grayish eyes. She looked so much like Inuyasha. Kagome took out the letter, and read it:

**Dear Takahashi,**

_I've got Inuyasha's daughter, Raiko. Do not panic, she's in good hands. I'm Bankotsu Shichi. I am a supposed ally of Naraku. He's planning something, but obviously didn't trust me enough to tell me. He killed my family, and I'll have my revenge. Starting with making his pan backfire._

_I live in the Alleyway Hotel, Apartment D, and room 25. If you come, better be careful. Naraku's minions are around every corner. Probably watching me._

_From your ally, Bankotsu Shichi._

_P.S.: I'll meet you at your office (with Raiko.) at dawn, Friday. If you have any questions call me. 321-8973. __**(I have no clue whose number that is, I made it up, so don't call it. If you do, that's just stupid of you.)**_

Kagome looked at the picture, Raiko had sad eyes. She looked so lost. Those eyes were of her past. She looked up with determined eyes,

"I'm going to go get her!"

"You will do no such thing." whispered Sesshomaru, not wanting any demon employees to hear the conversation. "I've made an arrangement with him. Tomorrow at dawn. Now, I believe you know something I don't."

Kagome looked up, "You're going to have to ask your brother, if that's all, I'm going to that apartment."

"You stupid girl," glared Sesshomaru. "They all will recognize you."

Kagome smirked, "Don't underestimate me."

She closed her eyes, and she pulsed. Kagome's black hair became blood red, and when she opened her eyes they were a dark brown. Kagome took bow from her pocket, and in a low ponytail. Rin blinked in surprise,

"Why didn't you do this when you went to school?"

"What was the use, when I was born? I was on the news. Everyone was devastated a Dust Miko was born. So everyone knows Kagome Mihana/Higurashi is a Dust Miko, but I could never change my name. Thanks to my mother." explained Kagome. "If Inuyasha calls, tell him not to worry. Whatever you do, don't tell him where I am. I'll see you guys later."

Kagome left the room, and took a taxi to the Alleyway apartments.

_**Back At the House**_

Inuyasha looked everywhere for Kagome, but she was nowhere to be found. He made Souta pause his game, and asked,

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"She went for a walk; I think she went to see your brother. L" yawned Souta, realizing it was 4: 02 PM.

Inuyasha snatched up the phone, and called the office.

"Your call was expected, little brother." came Sesshomaru's cool voice.

Inuyasha growled, "Where's Kagome, is she there?"

"She just left, matter of fact, she's on her way back."

He spat, "You're lying."

"I have a meeting in five minutes, Inuyasha." started Sesshomaru, cold this time. "I don't have time for your interrogations."

Next thing Inuyasha heard was the dial tone, the front door opened, Sango and Miroku came in. Inuyasha huffed,

"Damn it all."

_**The Alleyway Apartment**_

Kagome walked down the alley, the cold night air playing with her now blood red hair. A group of gang members watched her pass, with lustful eyes. They sent cat-calls their way,

"What's up baby?"

"Try it and I'll pull out my pistol."

She hurried up the stairs of the appointment, and stopped in front of room 25D. Kagome knocked on the door. The group of men come around, eyeing Kagome hungrily. After a while the door opened, and she stepped inside. She closed the door, and turned to Bankotsu. Bankotsu pinned Kagome's hands to the door, and glared into her eyes,

"Who are you, and why are you here? If you're an ally of Naraku, I'll kill you."

"No, I came to see Raiko, I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend." whispered Kagome, feeling his panting breath on her nose.

Bankotsu asked, "If you are, who did I send that le-

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, at his office, today." whispered Kagome, changing back into herself.

He blinked, and pulled away. Raiko stood behind the couch, staring at Kagome with sad eyes. Kagome rubbed her wrist, and sighed,

"I came to see Raiko."

"You're my Dad's girlfriend?" asked Raiko, walking up to Kagome with unreadable eyes.

She nodded, "I'm Kagome Mihana."

Kagome knelt down to her as she spoke,

"I want to be with him, I don't want to go back to my mother. She's mean, sometimes she hits me, and I'm not allowed to call her mom. I have to call her Kikyo."

Kagome's hand clenched, she felt so infuriated, but took a calming breath. She smiled softly to Raiko,

"It'll be okay, Raiko, nothing's ever going to happen to you again."

Raiko nodded, "Okay."

Raiko hugged Kagome, but with hesitance. Kagome knew how she felt, and never wanted her to go threw it ever again. Raiko whispered,

"Are you going to take me to my Dad?"

"Not today," whispered Kagome, pulling away. "You'll see him tomorrow."

Her eyes sparkled with tears, "Are you leaving."

"I have to or else your dad will get worried."

Raiko opened her mouth as if to say something, but then she closed it slowly. She wiped her tears, and didn't say anything. Kagome smiled,

"I promise we'll see each other Friday."

Raiko nodded, and hesitantly she hugged her. Kagome whispered to her,

"You don't have to be afraid, you can trust me Raiko, and I'll never hurt you. Never. I know it may be hard to believe now, but I just want you to know."

Raiko nodded in her arms, and soon pulled away. She went back down the hall, but looking back as she went. Soon as she turned, Kagome returned to the other features. Long red hair and dark brown eyes. She turned to Bankotsu, and asked,

"Friday?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door for her, and she walked out. The men looked at her in disappointment. As if they knew something. She, luckily, got away safely.

_**Back At Home**_

Kagome closed the door quietly, not believing it was already eight. Soon as her features returned, and walked into the kitchen. Everyone just looked at her, Sesshomaru and Rin weren't there quite yet.

"Heh," laughed Kagome, nervously, "what's up guys?"

Sango asked, "Where have you been, I was so worried Kagome!"

"I can't exactly tell you all. First I went to Sesshomaru's job-

Inuyasha growled, "You have the scent of another man!"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, seeing fire in his eyes.

He left the kitchen, went upstairs, and slammed the door. Everyone jumped. Sango blinked,

"Did you have s-

"No!" spat Kagome, she turned on her heel, and ran up the stairs.

Kagome tried to get into the room, but it was locked. So she picked it with her claw, and walked in. When she walked in, Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, looking at the ceiling. She sighed,

"Inuyasha, would you just listen to me?"

"Unless you tell me where you been, I don't want to hear about it." came his gruff voice.

Kagome sighed, "Just read this, and I'll tell you."

She handed him the envelope, but kept the picture. Inuyasha sat up and took it. He glared at the letter, but as he read his facial expression changed. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked up in complete shock. Kagome sighed, took off her jacket, say beside him, and gave him the picture.

Inuyasha studied the picture with a soft face, it got softer and softer. His eyes seemed to cloud over. Kagome asked concerned,

"Inuyasha?"

"You saw her…" he started quietly, "….in person?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

"Was she alright?" asked Inuyasha, looking up at Kagome with worried eyes.

She smiled softly, "Other than wanting to see you, and me staying. She was fine."

"Do I get to see her Friday?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I made sure to tell her so that she wouldn't worry so much. I was so worried that I almost-

Before she could finish Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a surprising kiss. It was so sweet, slow, and warm, that Kagome didn't think she was kissing Inuyasha. She'd never been kissed by him like this before. His left hand rested under her chin. Once he pulled away, she felt very woozy.

She finally managed to let out,

"Inuyasha, why did you-

"Thank you, Kagome." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, "For what?"

"For going to checking on her, for reassuring her. I love you so much Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, looking at her as if she was an angel.

Kagome laughed nervously, "You're welcome… I guess."

He pulled her into a firm hug, and she relaxes in his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha whispered into her ears,

"I love you, and I'll never let you go."

"I love you too, and ditto." sighed Kagome, feeling exhausted all the sudden.

Inuyasha smirked, and pulled her into his arms more. They both soon fell asleep in each others arms.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_

__


	21. Chapter 21

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty-One: Friday At Last

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rolled her eyes Inuyasha paced the room. She thought to herself,

"_He calls himself strong, and unbreakable. Though when I tell him he has a daughter, he starts to freak out. This is so wrong, he's acting like she's not going to like him._"

Kagome stood, and took his hand in hers. He turned to look at her, and she smiled a reassuring smile,

"Would you calm down Inuyasha?"

"I'm just a bit worried is all." smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "You have nothing to worry about period. She's already been asking for you, so there's no need thinking negative stuff."

She hugged him, and he relaxed completely. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his head onto hers. He whispered,

"Thanks, I was about to have a nervous break down."

"I know." giggled Kagome, pulling away a bit to look up a him. "Ready to go know, or do you need to pace some more?"

He shook his head, "We can go."

"Good, because it isn't normal seeing Mr. Tough Guy all worried about something." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted, "Whatever."

Kagome rose on her toes, and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away, and led him out the room. When they were downstairs, they saw Souta and Kohaku playing the game. Kagome asked,

"You guys coming?"

"No." they both said in unison.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Did Sango and Miroku alre-

"Yes." they both said again, sounding like robots.

She sighed, "Fine, fry your brains. We'll be back later, lock the door, and don't answer it to anyone. Unless you know them. Later!"

They nodded, Inuyasha and Kagome left.

_**At The Office**_

"Kagome," started Inuyasha, "I'm sort of nervous again."

Kagome sighed, "Well take a deep breath, and suck it up."

"Easier said then done." he grumbled, squeezing the blood out of Kagome's hand.

She turned towards him, "She isn't going to take one look at you, and run off!"

"That makes me feel much better! Thanks!"

Kagome rubbed her forehead, trying to think, "How about I go in first, then when she's ready to see you. I take her out to you? Okay?"

"Still doesn't make me feel any better."

She glared at him, "Well to bad. Take the idea, or I just drag you in there!"

"Fine!" grumbled Inuyasha, leaning against the wall.

Kagome smiled, "Good doggy, now I'll be right back."

He glared at the wall ahead of him as she went down the rest of the hall, and turned into the room.

**In The Room**

Raiko smiled, "Kagome! You're here!"

She skipped over to Kagome, and hugged her leg. Kagome knelt down to her, and smiled,

"Hey, how had everything been?"

"Fine." smiled Raiko, her eyes a lot brighter then they were when she first met her.

Kagome looked around, and only saw Bankotsu, "Where's everyone else?"

"They came in, met Raiko, and said there was an emergency." informed Bankotsu. "They might not be coming back. Don't worry about it though."

Kagome asked, "Can I take Raiko to see Inuyasha? He's down the hall."

"Sure, whatever." shrugged Bankotsu, sitting on the couch, and pulling out his cell.

Kagome asked, "What are you about to-

"Make arrangements for my plan, nothing you should worry about." explained Bankotsu, cutting her off a but gruffly.

Kagome glared only a bit, "Fine, let's go Raiko, time to meet your father."

Raiko looked excited, "Can I ride on your back?"

"Sure." smiled Kagome, kneeling down in front of her.

Raiko climbed on, and allowed Kagome to walk out the room. Raiko wasn't very heavy, and Kagome had a feeling Kikyo hadn't been feeding her much. Kagome asked,

"Did you eat today?"

"Yes," nodded Raiko, "Bankotsu fixed me the best breakfast ever!"

Kagome laughed, "Oh the very best?"

"Yeah, Kikyo said that breakfast is bad for you, but Bankotsu said it is good for you. And he told me how."

Kagome glared ahead, shoving the feeling to go find Kikyo, and yank all her pretty hair out, "Do you miss her?"

"No."

Soon as they rounded the corner, Kagome sat Raiko down. She turned to Raiko, and knelt down to her,

"Your dad is a bit shy, so I want you to do me a favor."

"Yes?" asked Raiko eagerly, as if she was about to be told a secret.

Kagome smiled, "I want you to act a bit shy too. He's going to act like a baby afterwards if you don't. You're much braver than him."

"Okay, I'm good at pretending." smiled Raiko.

Kagome nodded, and stood. Raiko walked behind Kagome, holding onto the back of her shirt. Kagome couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Finally, they came up to Inuyasha. He seemed to freeze like a statue all the sudden.

She poked him in the gut, and he relaxes by one percent. Raiko poked her head out from behind Kagome, and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to relax when Raiko waved shyly. Kagome smiled,

"Inuyasha, this is Raiko, Raiko this is your father."

"Can I call you dad?" asked Raiko, whom seemed to guess if he was anything like her evil mother.

Inuyasha knelt down to her height, and smiled, "Of course."

Raiko stepped out from behind Kagome, and walked up to him. She hugged him, and Inuyasha relaxed completely. He hugged her as well, and Kagome wanted to squeal. She could've sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Kagome couldn't help it and whispered,

"This is such a special moment, I didn't bring a camera."

Inuyasha laughed, and Raiko pulled away. She looked back at Kagome, and laughed,

"You look funny Kagome."

"Yes, yes." played Kagome, covering her face. "I'm going to be okay."

Inuyasha rolled his glossy eyes, "Kagome you have some serious issues."

"No I don't." glared Kagome, removing her hand.

Raiko giggled, but she hugged Inuyasha's leg and asked, "Can I go with you two now? I don't want to leave."

"I didn't-

Inuyasha cut Kagome off, "Yes, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well, excuse me Daddy-o." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Now, take me to this Bankotsu guy."

"Right this way, madam." smirked Kagome, turning and showing the way.

Raiko laughed, "He isn't a lady."

"Yes he is." laughed Kagome. "He has mood swings to prove it."

Inuyasha glared daggers at Kagome, "Take that back."

"I won't, because it's true. It's so abnormal it gives me the creeps." smiled Kagome, ready for him to blow up.

Inuyasha yelled, acting like himself, "I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

"Sure yah aren't, ma'am."

He crossed his arms, and grumbled to himself. Raiko laughed. Inuyasha huffed,

"This isn't fair; you're supposed to be on my side."

"I don't understand what you mean, madam." laughed Raiko, tears falling from her eyes.

Kagome's eyes sparkled, "She's on my side! Amazing! I should be come a comedian."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome went all superstar on herself. Inuyasha felt an overwhelming happiness inside him. He was so happy now, he could cry. They soon found Bankotsu, who just got off his phone.

He stood, and asked,

"I sense you all are very happy?"

"Yeah, one question." started Kagome. "Can we take Raiko with us, or….

Bankotsu nodded, "Sure, why not? Naraku already blew up the apartment."

"What!" asked Kagome in shock.

Bankotsu nodded, "He found out, that's what Sesshomaru and the others left. They might be going to get your brother, and Kohaku. It'd be best if you three headed home."

"Dad," whispered Raiko, "is something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head deep in thought, "No, nothings wrong."

"Well, what are you three waiting on, get the moving. Naraku will soon figure out my location."

Kagome nodded, "But-

"Kagome, let's go." came Inuyasha's slightly annoyed voice.

She figured Inuyasha finally found out Naraku's intentions were to kill both Bankotsu and Raiko. This now made his blood boil. Kagome picked up Raiko, and nodded. Raiko waved goodbye to Bankotsu as they left the room. Once they were out the building, smoke was everywhere.

Kagome hurried and got into Inuyasha's car. He got into the drivers side, and sped off. His destination was back to the house A.S.A.P.

_**At the House**_

Kohaku laughed, "You lost to me again! You totally suck, Souta!"

"No again! I'll win this time! I promise you!" blared Souta, determination in his eyes.

Loud sirens went off outside, and they hurried to the window. They saw fire trucks, policemen, and the ambulance rushing past the house. Kohaku whispered,

"Look at all this smoke, what happened?"

"I don't know, but a huge place must be in a blaze." gulped Souta, seeing a black car on the other side of the road come to a stop.

Souta's eyes went cold when he recognized the car. Who got out really scared him. Isabella, Daru, and these men with suitcases. They made their way across the street. Souta closed the window, ran to the door, and locked it like Kagome told them to do the first time.

Souta hissed to Kohaku,

"Kohaku, we have to hide!"

"Right!" nodded Kohaku, following Souta up the stairs.

They went into Inuyasha's room, and climbed under his bed. Only thing they heard next was silence and their own panting breaths. Kohaku asked,

"Who were those people?"

"My mother and my uncle. I don't know who those other people were." replied Souta, obviously scared out his wits.

They heard the back door being thrown down, and stomping feet. A deep voice, Souta knew was Daru, started yelling,

"Burn this place down! I don't have time to play hide-and-go seek. Their in here, I know, just burn it down."

"You heard him!" spat Isabella.

Kohaku whispered, "Souta, we can't stay in here."

"We can't go out yet either, they'll just kill us with a gun or whatever they have." panted Souta, feeling sick all the sudden.

Souta yanked a sleeve of his shirt, and gestured he was going to use it to cover his nose. Kohaku nodded, and did the same with his own shirt. Someone stomped into the room, and was throwing gasoline everywhere. They covered their noses as from the strong smell. The man saw a black bag on the floor, and he decided to open it. He smirked, and called,

"Isabella, here's the girls drawings! Shall I burn them as well!"

"No you idiot, the letter Ken left behind is somewhere in there! Bring it with you!" came her voice.

Souta thought, "_You aren't going anywhere with that bag._"

Souta looked around under Inuyasha's bed, and saw a metal box. He pulled it to him, and tried to open it. It was locked. Kohaku gestured the key was in a hold in wall. He knew Inuyasha very well, but was never showed what was in the box.

Souta grabbed the key out the tiny hole, and opened the box. Inside was a gun. Kohaku looked at Souta, who looked at Kohaku. Souta grabbed it with shaky hands, and Kohaku helped him load it. Soon as the man was about to leave with the bag, Souta shot the gun into the man's leg.

The man screamed in pain, and dropped the bag. Isabella yelled,

"Light it up!"

"No, you wench, I've been shot!" yelled the man, holding his lead in dear pain.

Blood seeped onto the floor. Daru came up the stairs, grabbed the man, and shoved him into one of the other men. He growled,

"Take him to the car."

Daru didn't see the bag, and lit a match. He dropped it to the floor, and immediately everything caught on fire. They set every other room on fire as well, and left. The house was now…. In flames.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I didn't think the whole Inuyasha/ Raiko thing was good enough, and this chapter was just plain corny. Well, at least something interesting happened! Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty-Two: What I Knew

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha pulled a stop, and Kagome got out the car. She couldn't believe what she was see. Her feet guided her to the yellow line. Two strong arms grabbed her,

"You can go in there!"

"Did you get my brothers out of there!" yelled Kagome, looking at the man.

He shook his head, "There's no one in there."

"Yes there is!" yelled Kagome, tears springing in her eyes. "He's in there!"

He nodded, "James! Come here!"

_**Inside**_

Kohaku coughed as he pulled himself from under the bed. Souta was already out, and looking around the flaming room. The window was almost covered in flames. Souta ran up to the window, and yanked down the curtains. Kohaku coughed,

"Souta, you aren't suppose to-

Souta yelled in pain as he touch the burning windowsill, "Ouch!"

Kohaku walked over to Inuyasha's dresser and yanked out the drawer. He threw it at the window, and watched as it shattered the glass. Souta grabbed the bag, and threw it out the window. He saw one of the firemen grab it, and move away from the flaming front of the house. Souta yelled to Kagome,

"We'll be out soon!"

Kagome nodded, and Souta turned from the window. Kohaku asked,

"Where do we go!?"

"The part of this side of the roof isn't burned. We can climb out, and wait for the firemen to get us down with the ladders." suggested Souta.

Kohaku nodded, and they both (ignoring the burning sensation from the windowsill) climbed out. Immediately, the firemen got the ladder, and got them down. Kagome hugged Souta as soon as they put the oxygen mask on him. She asked,

"What happened! Who did this!?"

"M. mom, D. daru, and some o. other huge g. guys." coughed Souta.

Kagome examined the burns on his arm, and couldn't push down the anger swelling up inside her. Inuyasha told Raiko to stay in the car as he checked on Kagome, and ran over. He touched Kagome's arm, and asked,

"What happened?"

"I'll kill that…" growled Kagome.

Inuyasha tried to look at Kagome, but she look away, "Kagome?"

"It's nothing, just don't look at me." whispered Kagome, wiping the tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha asked, "What won't you let me look at you."

"I just don't want you to, okay!" yelled Kagome, more of her hair falling over her shoulders.

Inuyasha had noticed her claws had sharpened when she had begun to growl, but she began to take deep breaths. They slowly returned to their original size, and she pushed her hair out her face. Inuyasha looked closer as her eyes returned from a red to a Dartmouth green. She looked at him a bit nervous, but looked back at Souta. She asked,

"Why did you save my sketch books, Souta? They weren't that important."

"Yeah right, if you find out that your precious collection set on fire, you'd probably have a nervous break down." teased Souta.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever, so what was the reason?"

"Well, we were under Inuyasha's bed, and then this man came to get your sketch books. Saying there was a letter in one of the books from dad. Before he could take, we found Inuyasha's gun, and shot him in the leg. That was awesome!"

Kagome gaped, "A gun!"

"Yeah!" laughed Souta and Kohaku.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "You had a gun under your bed!"

"Yeah, I forgot I had that thing." laughed Inuyasha nervously.

She shook her head, and sighed, "I'll be right back. We better go check on Raiko."

They walked back over to the car, and got in. Raiko was to busy looking at something down the road to notice them. Kagome asked,

"Raiko, is something wrong?"

"No, I just seen mo- I mean-

Kagome cut her off, and asked, "You just seen Kikyo?"

Raiko looked at Kagome, and nodded. Kagome had to stop herself from going and chasing the car. Inuyasha sighed quietly,

"I'm sure you just saw someone identical to her, if that makes sense."

Raiko nodded, but asked,

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just a fire." sighed Kagome. "Um Inuyasha, where do we go now? Where is Sesshomaru and the others?"

Soon as Kagome asked that, Sesshomaru's car pulled up to the house. Sango nearly broke Sesshomaru's door trying to get out, and ran over to Kohaku. She suffocated him with a crushing hug, crying and sobbing. They got out the car, and walked up to them. Miroku cleared his throat,

"We couldn't get here in time, there were a bunch of cops in the way."

Kagome nodded, and grabbed her bag. She was curious about that letter, but saw Souta looking at it nervously. Souta asked,

"Kagome, what of Dad is still alive, and had nothing to do with us. The media could've confused him for Daru."

"You're right." agreed Kagome. "I'll try to find the letter, later, but all these years with this book, I've never seen it."

"What about that big black book he gave you, mom showed a picture when he gave it to you."

Kagome nodded, "I already finished that one, but I never really looked threw it."

"I guess we'll be sleeping at a hotel?" asked Sango, getting over her tear feast.

Sesshomaru nodded, "In a 5 star hotel."

"After we go shopping for Raiko." smiled Kagome, seeing her eyes brighten.

All the guys groaned. Shopping was like a death note to them all. Rin laughed,

"We can do some shopping for ourselves too! All our clothing were burnt. So we need some 'stuff"

All the boys groaned, but sighed in defeat.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Sorry again I haven't been updating! Also, from now on I'll be introducing myself as The Arctic Wolf- Nova. Another thing, sorry I haven't updated on Isolated nor Signs In Ink this weekend. I'm at the beach right now, and nightfall is the only good time I have to type. I hope this satisfies some of you. Enjoy!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty-Three: My Father's Letter, Is It True?

"She's so adorable!" squeaked Izayoi, hugging Raiko.

Inu Taisho zoned his squealing wife out, and asked, "So the house, and this apartment building was blown down?"

"Correct, and the H.E.A. had plenty to do with it." replied Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, Sesshoamaru, Sango, Miroku, Raiko, Rin, Kohaku, InuTashio, and Izayoi were discussing the manner. Kagome and Souta were in the back room, talking of family matters.

_**In Kagome's Room**_

Kagome pulled out her old sketch book, and put her bag aside. She held the book by the edges, and shook it. Nothing fell out. Kagome looked in the front, and saw nothing. In the back, nothing.

Kagome shook her head,

"Souta, I see nothing in this book."

"Check the book edges." suggested Souta.

Kagome pressed down on the book edges, but them felt something hard. She grabbed her scissors, and carefully made a square cut in the edges. She pulled out a rectangular box. Kagome opened it, and inside was a letter, and a silky cloth. She picked up the cloth, and unwrapped it.

Out fell a Tahitian Cultured Pearl and Diamond Pendant. The pearl was black, and the size of Kagome's index finger nail. Beside the necklace was a pocket knife. It had the design on a dragon it. There was also a chain hand from the back as well, and it was silver.

Kagome picked up the letter, and read it aloud:

**Dear Kagome/Souta,**

**By now, I bet you think I'm dead. I'm not. I'm trying my best to find a way back to you two. I had completely nothing to do with that boys death, it was your uncles, my brother, my twin. They confused him as being me. The day your mother said I was dead, actually I was being held captive. She told me that very night that she had been having an affair. She'd been sleeping with Daru, next thing I know… I wake up in the middle of a park. If you've read this letter, call Midoriko to reach me.**

**-Your father, Ken.**

**P.S: Souta, the pocket knife is for you. I've had it since I was a child. Kagome, the pearl necklace is or you. It belonged to my mother, and meant to pass down to my daughter. I love you both. Please don't doubt that.**

Kagome put the necklace on, and grabbed the hotel phone. She called Midoriko's immediately. Kagome had to know if he was telling the truth. Midoriko's voice finally came,

"Hello?"

"Hey Midoriko, it's me, Kagome."

She gasped a bit, "It's a been a day or two!"

"Yeah, about my father. I found this letter." started Kagome.

She gave a relieved breath, "Yes, it is true, Kagome. I was waiting for you to find it before I gave you the number connecting you to your father."

"Can I have it?" asked Kagome, eager.

Midoriko gave Kagome the number, and gave her best wishes. After she hung up, Souta asked,

"What will happen once we call him?"

"I don't know, does it really matter?" asked Kagome, dialing the number.

The number dialed, and finally a man answered. He sounded a bit annoyed,

"Hello?"

"Uh," started Kagome, "hey. This is Kagome."

There was a long pause. Kagome started to fiddle with her necklace, when she noticed, she stopped. She just got the necklace, and already acting like she always had it. He finally spoke up,

"How are you? Is Souta with you?"

"Yeah, we're fine." whispered Kagome.

Neither one of them noticed the door open a bit, and a few heads listening. Kagome spoke up before her father could,

"I need to know the truth… are you joking around like mom did. If you are, I swear I'll go on a rampage."

"No, no… I'm not joking, but I don't expect you or Souta to trust me to after this ordeal."

Kagome asked, "So you already know about the H. E. A. ?"

"Yes, and the owner is planning something that is ripping Tokyo apart." replied Ken.

Kagome asked, "What do you mean?"

"Strangely, they've come across many hanyou children, and taking them to the H.E.A. most of the parents did it with open arms."

She frowned, "Just like you gave me away, huh?"

"Kagome, none of that was my decision, I wanted to get a divorce with your mother after that. There were some set backs, and that was Souta."

She looked at the floor, and asked, "So I was nothing then?"

"Please don't think that Kagome, I gave you to someone I knew and trusted. Doesn't that count for anything?" he asked.

Kagome hissed, "Not if you never come around or called. Doesn't count much of anything. I don't feel like talking anymore, I don't even know why I called."

"Kagome, you may think I'm a horrible father, but I did the best I could. If that isn't good enough, then you're not being understandable. I actually thought I made a good decision, but I guess not. If you want to hate me for the rest of your life, go right ahead, but don't waste your time trying to show it."

Kagome was speechless, and had completely nothing to say. She gave the phone to Souta, and looked away from him. Souta put the phone to his ear, and asked,

"Dad?"

They started a conversation about Isabella and Daru. Kagome looked at her necklace, and began to feel guilty. Was she being a little to harsh on him? She felt like she couldn't think in the room. To much stuff was trying to suffocate her.

Kagome stood, and walked towards the door. She stopped when she saw it slam shut. She sniffed, and glared. Kagome stepped out the room to see everyone sitting down causally, as if nothing happened. Kagome shook her head, went out the front door, and slammed it behind her.

Inuyasha sighed, and followed after her. Sango huffed,

"Told you we shouldn't have been ease dropping."

Everyone, except Miroku, gave Sango a glare.

_**On A Balcony**_

Kagome stared out at the ocean, and longed to be far away. Far away from everything. She wanted to know why everything was being dropped onto her. Arms wrapped around her, and she looked up to see Inuyasha. He asked,

"What's wrong?"

"You should know since you ease dropped on my conversation." glared Kagome, pulling away from him.

He huffed, "Okay, that was wrong, but that isn't the reason you're upset."

"I talked to my father," whispered Kagome, her hair blowing in the fresh wind, "I was accusing him of not wanting me. He told me I wasn't being understandable. Also that if I wanted to spend the rest of my life hating him, don't waste my time showing it. Now I feel guilty about what I said to him."

Inuyasha whispered, "Then why didn't you continue talking to him?"

"I just didn't want to, to much stuff has been going on, and I can't take it anymore." whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "Don't you think it's time to stop running away?"

Kagome looked up at him and nodded. She hugged him, and he kissed her forehead. Kagome asked,

"What is he going to do?"

"I don't know, but I will protect you and Raiko." vowed Inuyasha, looking down at her.

Kagome smiled, "I know."

He leaned in and captured her lips into a sweet kiss.

_**H. E. A.**_

Naraku chuckled with amusement. Everything that had gone wrong made him want to laugh. The two guards looked at each other, then back at Naraku. Naraku smirked,

"This has gotten to fun."

"What do we do Naraku? The police know who we are now, and are probably searching this very island."

He smirked, "They won't leave alive, and I have plenty of plans to set. My first request is pretty simple."

His mouth began to tell the plan, and the guards looked at him pale. They were shaking their heads in pure horror. Naraku threw back his head and laugh evilly. The guard stammered,

"T. that's murder Naraku. This is beyond your doing."

"Is it?" asked Naraku, acting shock by the statement. "I killed a whole family once, and doing this is nothing different."

The guard asked, "Do you mean Bankotsu's family?"

"Yes." replied Naraku, smirking wider. "I want this plan to set out immediately."

They nodded defeated, and he laughed some more. He leaned back into his chair, and chuckled,

"I can't wait to see the look on all those human faces. The sorrow, the anger, the relief. It's all to exciting."

The guard asked, "So do we send the message now?"

Naraku smirked, and nodded. They turned and left. Naraku pulled out his cell phone, an dialed a number. He smirked,

"Thing's are going as planned."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	24. Chapter 24

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty Four: Gore

--

Kagome sat up fast and looked around with sweat rolling down her forehead. Tears were in her eyes. Beside her lay Raiko. She looked around confused. She remembered going to sleep with Inuyasha.

There was a lot of commotion coming from the living room of the huge condo. She pushed herself up, stood, and walked out. She walked quietly to the corner. Just in time to hear Inuyasha growl,

"I can't believe that bastard did this."

"What's going on?" asked Kagome, walking in.

Izayoi looked pale, "Naraku did something really horrible last night."

"What did he do?" asked Kagome, sitting down on the couch beside Kohaku and Rin.

Sesshomaru explained, "He killed all the half breed hostages he had. Most of them were children and infants. After he killed them he got his men to go around throwing bodies in the middle of the roads."

"Oh my gosh." gaped Kagome, hand over her mouth. "When did this happen?"

InuTaisho answered, "Last night…when you and Raiko fell asleep."

Kagome stood up and walked out the balcony. She looked down to see cars stopped in the middle of the road. She couldn't believe this. An ambulance was there. Putting bodies in the truck.

There was blood on the road. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt arms wrap around her. Kagome turned around and looked up. It was Inuyasha. She buried her face into his shirt.

He smoothed back her hair,

"I didn't want you to see that."

"How could he kill all those kids?" sobbed Kagome.

Inuyasha rubbed her back, "He's a bastard that's why."

"What are the police doing?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled away, wiping away her tears with his hand,

"They aren't doing anything Kagome. He ha more ties on the authority then we thought."

"I can't let this happen." glared Kagome.

He looked back at her with determined eyes, "We're going to catch him."

"How?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "They're figuring something out."

"I'll call my dad." whispered Kagome, pulling away, and walking back inside.

She grabbed her cell phone and walked out the hotel room. Inuyasha followed. Kagome dialed the number and waited. A deep, tired voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey…Dad." replied Kagome.

Ken spoke in a more urgent voice, "Kagome? Are you alright? I heard about what happened."

"I'm fine," smiled Kagome, "but what about you?"

He replied, "Great."

"Do you have any idea what we're suppose to do exactly?" asked Kagome.

Ken let out a long sigh, "He has complete control over the authorities."

"There's nothing we can do?" asked Kagome, leaning against the wall.

He grunted, "The only thing I can think of is convincing the mayor he's doing something wrong."

"I'll do that then." replied Kagome. "Where is this mayor anyway?"

She knew he was smiling, "Not far. He works at this company called 'Babblon'"

"How do I exactly convince him Naraku is doing a bad deed?" asked Kagome.

He answered, "Look professional. I hear he's a hard enough person to get threw too."

"I'll do it." nodded Kagome.

Ken let out another sigh, "Be careful Kagome. Once he finds out you're doing this, and if the mayor agrees. He'll try to kill him."

"Got it."

He added one more thing, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." smiled Kagome, then hung up.

Inuyasha asked, "You're not expecting to go alone are you?"

"By the way my father described the mayor…he obviously had something to do with this." sighed Kagome, looking over at Inuyasha. "He clearly doesn't like hanyou's."

He crossed his arms, "Your point?"

"You can't come." answered Kagome, walking back inside.

Inuyasha followed, "Hello! Have you forgotten what you are!"

"Yes, but I can disguise myself." replied Kagome, walking into the room.

Inuyasha glared at her backside, "What part of _Naraku trying to kill us all_ did you not get?"

"I don't remember it being said." she shrugged, searching for some clothes, that looked professional enough.

He growled, "I'm not letting you do this, Kagome. Not without someone going with you!"

"Sh! Raiko IS sleep you know." hissed Kagome, glaring back at him, then looking over at Raiko.

He argued in a whisper, "Kagome…I'm not-

"Fine, Inuyasha," glared Kagome, "I'll take Sesshomaru or InuTaisho with me. Okay? Happy now?"

He glared, "No."

"Well to bad." huffed Kagome, walking into the bathroom, but adding something else. "Go tell the others."

Inuyasha grumbled all the way back to the others. He told everyone of their plan, and they nodded. InuTaisho spoke up,

"I'll go. Sesshomaru, be sure to have your cell on."

He nodded, looking bored as ever. Kagome soon came out the bedroom with a blue striped collar shirt on and black dress pants. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The pearl necklace Ken gave her still around her neck.

Kagome asked,

"Now which one of you are coming with me?"

"That will be me." spoke InuTaisho.

She nodded, "Alright. I just got a text from Bankotsu. I clued him in on our plan. He has one of his own but don't ask me what it is. I don't have a clue."

"Are you ready then?" asked InuTaisho.

She nodded, "Ready?"

He gestured toward the door. Kagome closed her eyes for a split second. She now had blond hair in a ponytail, and when she opened her eyes they were crimson. There was a knock at the door and Kagome looked confused.

She walked up to the door and peeked out the whole. Kagome gasped, and opened it,

"Kouga!?"

Her features returned to normal for the time being. Kouga smirked,

"What's up Kagome, and I'll be taking you to Naraku."

"The hell you are!" spat Inuyasha.

Kouga smirked, "By what I've heard…you're going to need all the demons you can get to protect your little girl mutt."

"Where'd you go that night?" asked Kagome, smiling.

He smirked, "Business… your eyes still look amazing."

"Thanks." smiled Kagome, blushing a bit.

Inuyasha growled, "You have five seconds to get lost."

Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and kissed her right smack on the lips. Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone except Sesshomaru who was actually smirking. Inuyasha turned red and lunged at him.

He pulled away and dodged Inuyasha, making to poor hanyou run into the wall. Kagome gasped for air. From Inuyasha hurting himself and that 'ahem' _amazing_ kiss. Inuyasha fell back, holding his forehead.

Kagome gasped again,

"Are you alright Inuyasha!"

She rushed over to him, knelt beside him, and touched his red forehead. Inuyasha smacked her hand away and glared up at her,

"Move."

"Inuyasha-

He repeated even more harsh, "Move!"

She stood and backed out the way. Kagome looked at him hurt,

"Inuyasha, I didn't kiss him!"

"You kissed him back!" glared Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "I can't believe you think I ki-

"Save it!" spat Inuyasha. "And you were worried about ME breaking YOUR heart."

Kagome replied, "Inuyasha! I didn't-"

"Just forget it." he grumbled, going into the back room, and slamming the door.

Kagome crossed her arm, "I didn't kiss him back did I?"

They didn't look at her. Kagome turned on Kouga and yelled,

"You jerk!"

"What?" smirked Kouga. "You can't blame me for that. I didn't even know you were with the dog."

She scoffed and stomped out the room. Kouga shrugged again, and followed. Kagome returned into the features she was in before turning the corner.

**Please Review! Sorry I haven't been updating!**


	25. Chapter 25

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty-Five: This Means War

--

Kagome tapped the chair she sat in impatiently. Kouga was eyeing her, and she glared at him every time he caught him staring at places he wasn't. The silence rung in her ear. The door finally opened. A muscular man with long raven hair and dirty golden like colored eyes.

He looked no older than Sesshomaru. When he caught sight of Kagome, he dropped what was in his hand. Which happened to be his coffee. He cursed,

"Damn it!"

"Uh." started Kagome, standing. "Are you the mayor?"

He glanced at her then Kouga, "Er yeah but please don't think of me as a 'mayor'…just a man in business. The names Zain Cannan, and you?"

"Kagome-" replied Kagome, stopping herself when his eyebrow raised.

He crossed his arm, "Kagome? I've heard your name before. Would your last name happen to be Mihana?"

"No, er my real name is Chiri…my friends and family call me Kagome. Last name Okiminu." replied Kagome, smiling the best she could.

Zain nodded, holding out a hand, "Well _Kagome_ it's ice to meet you, may I ask why you're here?"

"I came here to discuss the whole thing with a man name Naraku, whom killed all those innocent children-

Zain cut her off, "I'm not going to discuss this, I'm not responsible for those half demons even being born."

"So I predict you really loathe half demons?" asked Kagome, swallowing the sentence she really wanted to say.

He crossed his arms, "Yes I really do. The one's I really despise most are the Dust Miko's. Their even more worse then the nekos."

"What Dust Miko's? They aren't exactly-

Zain cut her off harshly, "Just know it has something to do with my past."

"Not all Dust miko are the same!" yelled Kagome, shaking.

Kouga stood and cleared his throat, "Kagome, did you take your meds this morning."

"Oh!" laughed Kagome, blinking back her tears. "Even though _I'm not _a half demon, I still don't believe they should be shunned from our kind."

Zain eyed Kagome, "What exactly is your kind?"

"Demon." replied Kagome. "Fox demon."

Zain nodded, "I understand, well I have a meeting in a few. Can we discuss this over dinner?"

"When?" asked Kagome, glancing at Kouga.

He smirked, "Today…and wear something attractive."

He winked and kissed her on the cheek, and slipping his card in her hand. When he walked out Kagome screeched,

"OHHHHH! That bastard!"

When she looked back at Kouga, he was shaking, glaring at the retreating place of Zain. Kagome shook her head in anger and stalked out the room.

_**Back At The Hotel**_

"That wasn't funny!" yelled Kagome, opening the hotel room and storming in, changing back to herself.

Kouga laughed, "Yeah it was, you should've seen the look on your face."

Kagome hopped up and down as she tried to take her heel off. Once it did, she lunged it at Kouga. He dodged it easily. Everyone was in the kitchen, peeking out the door to see what was going on. Kouga laughed,

"Come on, I'm sure he meant nothing of it!"

"I swear if one more man kisses me today, I'm going to kill them!" yelled Kagome. "That bastard! He was treating me like some, some-

He asked, "A what? Prostitute? Whore? Slut? Bitch?"

Kagome lunged the other heel and him and stomped into the room. She and Inuyasha shared. Slamming the door loudly. When she turned around she nearly pissed her pants when she saw Inuyasha there. In her face.

He asked, leaning closer to her face,

"What happened?"

"I-uh-h-um-…"replied Kagome, backing up against the wall as he stepped closer to her.

Inuyasha asked, "What did he do?"

"Well," started Kagome, taking a deep breath to control her pounding heart, "he wants me to go to dinner with him. To talk about you kno. Know."

Inuyasha leaned closer, "I'm not letting you-

"Inuyasha, don't-

He captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome rested her hands on his chest and kissed him back. When he finally pulled away, she was panting, looking up at Inuyasha trying to come back to her senses. She finally managed,

"Wha-…wha-….ahem….What has gotten into you?"

All he did was smirk. Kagome glared at him,

"What are you up too?"

"Nothing." smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "Weren't you _**just**_ angry at me? What has gotten into you? Are you-

Inuyasha pecked her on the lips twice, and looked at him suspiciously. She asked,

"Are you trying to make sure I don't go by seducing me or something?"

"No; but I'm not letting you go, Kagome." protested Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "I thought you were angry at me?"

"I got over it, okay?" huffed Inuyasha, taking her hand and walking over to the bed.

Kagome looked into his eyes with concern, "What's wrong Inuyasha? You're starting to freak me out."

"I'm a little nervous." shrugged Inuyasha, looking around the room.

Kagome took his face in between her hands, "There's nothing to be nervous about. You can tell me anything. I love you; I wouldn't leave you for anything."

He looked into her eyes, she obviously wasn't lying. Inuyasha took in a breath and sighed,

"Kagome…"

"Yeah?" asked Kagome.

He hesitated and asked, "Kagome will you marry me?"

He took something out his pocket, and showed her the diamond ring. Kagome's mouth hung open, her face pale as snow. She avoided looking at his face as she spoke,

"C.can you e.excuse me for a second…it's not a no…just-

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she walked out the room, and he followed. Everyone was sitting down all causal. She went out the front door, down the hall, into the elevator, into the lobby, and out to the pool. Souta bit his cheek, trying not to laugh,

"I think I can predict what's about to-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Kagome's voice.

Sesshomaru smirked,

"Either she's angry or she can't believe a mutt like you had the nerve to-

"Sesshomaru." interrupted Inutaisho, shaking his head.

Sango suggested, "You two should talk alone, so…go…like now."

Inuyasha looked rejected as he walked out the room. Rin smacked Sesshomaru upside the head,

"You didn't have to be so mean Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, not the least bit feeling guilty. Souta smirked,

"I'm about to go spy."

"Your funeral." called Sango, as he grabbed his camcorder and signaled for Kohkau to follow, which he did.

Raiko asked, "What's wrong with Daddy?"

"He just has a tommy-ache dear." smiled Izayoi.

Sesshomaru snorted, "More like a heart ache."

Rin frowned and hit him on the head again.

_**Out At The Pool**_

Kagome kicked her feet into the icy cold water, thinking of how she knew she hurt Inuyasha,

"_Man…I'm only 17 Inuyasha! I can't believe he asked me that. Of course I love him but…aw man."_

She felt someone sit beside her and whipped her head around to see a depressed Inuyasha. He looked away. Kagome took in a deep breath, trying to NOT scream again,

"I didn't say no Inuyasha, don't look so rejected."

"You didn't say yes either." replied Inuyasha, turning to look at her.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha…I'm only 17. I'm not ready for marriage."

"It isn't exactly getting married, yah know. It's just like a promise…a promise that you will marry me." he responded, still looking rejected.

Kagome thought about it, "_We'll only be engaged. It's not like the marriage is going to be in like a month. Three years or four would be good. I wouldn't want any other man."_

"You're not even listening are you?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Okay."

"Okay what?" asked Inuyasha, looking clueless.

She smiled, "I'll marry you-

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Inuyasha, not meaning to go all happy-puppy-just-got-a-treat.

Kagome giggled, "Yes…in a couple of years. Not to early."

"Yes right?" asked Inuyasha, ready to slip the ring on her finger.

Kagome smiled, "Yes."

Inuyasha put it on her finger and smashed his lips into hers. About half the staff from the lobby were looking from the corner. Girls were squeal, crying, and screaming 'that's so romantic!'

Kohaku and Sango; whom were filming this, were making gagging noises as they lip-locked. When they finally pulled away, Kagome hugged him. To only see a hooded girl leave. Kagome got a bad feeling she knew who it was. She shook her head and enjoyed the embrace.

_**Later That Night**_

Of course everyone was happy. Rin and Sango were jumping off the walls. Raiko had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru and Rin's bed. Resulting into Sesshomaru slipping on the couch. Kagome hadn't hesitated to call her father, whom was happy for her.

Now all to worry about was whether Raiko would be please and that little dinner she had to plan with Zain. Inuyasha wasn't going to like it, but they had to get this madness out the way.

Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms, facing the moon which shined brightly outside. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he spoke,

"You still aren't sleep?"

"I can't sleep." she replied, turning toward him.

He pushed the bangs from her face, "Why not?"

"I don't know." she lied.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, "Stopping thinking about stuff for starters."

"Okay, I'll do that after you answer some questions for me." smiled Kagome.

He groaned, "What is it?"

"What happened between you and Kikyo?" asked Kagome, the hut flashing in her head. "That hut…."

Inuyasha's peaceful face turned into and emotionless face,

"Why are you worrying about it?"

"I want to know your past." replied Kagome, playing with his fingers, careful not to cut herself with his claws.

He sighed, "She was my old love…why does it matter?"

"Stop complaining and tell me." grumbled Kagome, looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha made an unpleased noise then started, "We'd known each other since Elementary. We went out in middle school. Our relationship got to serious, to early. That hut was the place we went to when we wanted to be alone."

"Is that how the making of Raiko happened?" asked Kagome.

He nodded, "Yeah…then she broke up with me. When we woke up later that night. She said she was only using me…to get what she wanted. Which was my body and a child. I was hurt and went home. Got drunk off my parents wine. Next thing I know, I'm a ghost."

"Do you ever think about her?" she asked.

He replied in a quiet voice, "Yeah…before I realized I was in love with you."

"Do you still have a place for her in your heart?" asked Kagome, putting her hand over his heart as if hand signing again.

He whispered, "She was my first love…I guess a part of her will always make my heart bleed."

"Oh." nodded Kagome, then smiling. "Are you some type of poet now? Mr. Bleed…you can be so dramatic sometimes."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "If I do act dramatic, it's because of you."

"Oh and I'm calling Zain for that dinner date thing. I want to get it over with." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha glared, "See what I mean."

"Sorry." giggled Kagome. "Please don't argue with me about this…I know what I'm doing. You'll going to have to trust me."

He looked at her for a long time then sighed, "Fine…but I'll be texting you."

"Okay, okay." yawned Kagome. "I'm tired."

He pecked her on the lips, then pulled her closer to his chest,

"Go to sleep Kagome."

"I -yawn- love you." yawned Kagome, falling into a deep sleep, Inuyasha laughing and saying he loved her was the last she heard.

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty-Six: Date With Zain

--

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "You're not going on a date with that guy!"

Kagome hissed, "Shh! Raiko is sleep in the other room!"

She grabbed the wireless phone, but Inuyasha snatched it out her hand and glared,

"Kagome, why are you being so stubborn."

"You're one to talk." glared Kagome.

He huffed, "What if he finds out who you are?"

"If he does," started Kagome, trying to take the phone from him. "I'll make sure you're the first to know. Now give me the phone!"

He held the phone above his head, "How are you going to tell me when you're locked up in some wet cave in the middle of nowhere. With a bunch of horny men."

"Give it here!" shouted Kagome, jumping on his back, reaching for the phone.

Neither of them noticed Raiko come out the room rubbing her eyes. Sango and Miroku walked out their room; looking like zombies. Sango blinked,

"What in the heck are you two doing?"

They paused and looked at the three. Kagome sent Sango a thankful look and snatched the phone from the distracted Inuyasha. She ran into their room, and locked the door. Inuyasha banged on the door,

"That wasn't fair!"

"Inuyasha, I have to do this! Whether you like it or not!" yelled Kagome.

He growled and replied, "So I get no say in this huh!? Alright, fine! I'll go to that damn company to beat the hell out of Naraku! Get myself killed! How about that!"

"You're so immature!" yelled Kagome.

Raiko walked over to Inuyasha and tugged on his hand, "You're going to die?"

"Aw man." grumbled Inuyasha when he saw her eyes tearing up.

The door swung open and Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him,

"See what you did!"

Kagome glared at him as she picked up Raiko. She walked into the room and slammed the door in his face. Miroku shook his head,

"Inuyasha, my friend, I'm willing to teach."

"Screw you!" spat Inuyasha.

He looked amused, "Lesson number one; watch your mouth around children."

"Oh whatever!"

Sango yawned and shook her head while she walked back into the room. He followed. Next thing he heard was Sango screaming,

"Miroku! Sleep on YOUR bed got damn it!"

"Yeah." said Kagome's voice on the other side of the door, she smiled at Raiko who was playing with Kagome's necklace which was still around her neck. "Thanks."

Kagome tapped her knee as she waited for the dumb butt to come to the phone. Some women picked up, her voice sounded tired and restless. She knew he was some type of player; had the looks for it. Finally, his cocky voice came,

"I'm surprised you didn't soon as possible."

"Sorry to disappoint you hun," started Kagome, trying to sound NOT like herself, "but I'm not interested in becoming a prostitute."

He laughed, "By the way you looked, I assume you were. What exactly were you attending when you came to the office."

"Can we get to the point please!" yelled Kagome.

Zain laughed again, " Yes, meet me at the 'Roid Rage' club."

"Time?" asked Kagome; trying to stop herself from cursing the idiot out.

He replied, "Eight p.m. Sharp. If you don't mind I have to go."

The next thing she heard was the dial tone. Kagome hung up, huffed and dropped the phone on the bed. She groaned and fell back onto the bed. Raiko laid her head on Kagome's stomach, still playing with the necklace,

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" asked Kagome, staring at the ceiling.

She asked, "Is Daddy going to die?"

"Oh Raiko," replied Kagome, sitting up, "your father was just talking silly. He's not going to get hurt, okay?"

Raiko looked at Kagome with tears, "Promise?"

"I can't promise that because your dad is…he's very…-er-…pig-headed." replied Kagome, not want to promise anything, not able to see the future.

Raiko giggled, "Heh heh…you called Daddy a pig head!"

"He is." laughed Kagome, poking Raiko in the side.

Kagome was soon tickling Raiko. She laughed until she was red. There was a knock at the door and then Inuyasha's voice came,

"Kagome come on, open the door."

"I don't know if I should." mumbled Kagome, poking Raiko in the side again, getting another giggle out of her.

He sounded like he was aggravated, "Kagome…"

"Alright, alright." sighed Kagome.

Raiko smiled, and hid under the bed. When she opened the door he was leaning on the frame. She crossed her arms,

"Inuyasha, I am listening to you, but…I'm still trying-

He captured her lips into a heated kiss; Kagome pushed away and glared looking back,

"Inuyasha! I swea-…where'd she go?"

She heard giggling under the bed. Kagome smiled and walked over to the closet,

"I wonder if she's in here!?"

Inuyasha smirked. She looked under the covers, hearing giggling under the bed. Kagome dropped to the floor,

"Found you!"

Raiko busted into laughter as Kagome pulled her out. Inuyasha watched as Kagome tickled Raiko, a smirk on his face. Raiko soon escaped Kagome and ran to Inuyasha. Kagome laughed, sitting up. She caught Inuyasha staring, and smiled.

Rin called,

"Raiko! Want something to eat!?"

She giggled and ran toward wherever Rin was. Inuyasha closed the door behind him and leaned against it,

"Guess you don't have to worry about Raiko liking you or not."

"How did you know about that?" asked Kagome, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well you talk in your sleep."

"Oh." blushed Kagome.

He wrapped his arms around her, "She likes you Kagome; she'll love you as a mother."

"I love you Inuyasha." smiled Kagome, hugging him back.

He smirked, "I love you too."

_**Seven Forty-One **_

"No." repeated Kagome, for the hundredth time that day.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Please."

"No." replied Kagome. "You're not following me. That man's a demon, he'll sense you following before you can sense him trying anything funny. Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

He glared, "How can I not worry?"

"I'm leaving." murmured Kagome, slipping on her shoes, pulling her blue jean ends over them, and then grabbed her sweater.

She looked back at him, he had a scowl on his face. Kagome sighed heavily, then left. She nodded to the others, to makes sure he didn't follow. Once out the door, she changed into the same features she was before. Kagome huffed once again, then left the hotel.

_**'Roid Rage Club**_

"Wow, you actually dressed causal." spoke Zain over the music.

Kagome glared, "May I ask why you choose to discuss something in a club!"

"So I won't have to listen." he replied.

Kagome grabbed his arm roughly and walked outside. Once outside where it was quiet she glared,

"You're going to listen whether you like it or not."

"Fine, fine. Shall we walk around the pond?" asked Zain, gesturing toward the dark sidewalk, which brought out the glistening pond.

She grumbled, "Whatever."

"So are you married or just engaged?" asked Zain, signaling at the ring.

Kagome sighed, "Engaged-

"How old are you?" asked Zain, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

Kagome glared, "Twenty-three."

"Riiight." nodded Zain. "You look seventeen to me."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"With long jet black hair, Dartmouth green eyes." continued Zain.

Kagome stopped in her track, "Wha-

Zain stopped walking, turned around and smirked. Kagome turned to the pond to see her reflection. She gasped. Zain snorted,

"A professional would have thought to look at their own reflection before leaving."

Kagome looked disappointed, and clenched her fist. What happened? Why didn't her powers work? He snorted,

"I knew you were a Dust Miko; day one. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You're to cute for that."

"You'll hear me out?" asked Kagome, glaring at him when he looked her up and down.

He shrugged, "Whatever you want."

"Thank you!" huffed Kagome. "I thought you were a bad guy."

Zain smirked, "I' not stupid enough to trust that Naraku guy."

"Well, anyway, listen…

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'm not sure if I said Inuyasha learned hand-signing. Lets say he doesn't know it still, period. Enjoy!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Dust Illness

--

"I'll be sure to go with the plan." smirked Zain.

Kagome nodded-shivering when the cold air of the hotel AC hit her wet self, it had rained-,

"Thanks, later."

She walked inside, and closed the door behind her. Kagome screamed when she saw everyone in her face. She held her chest, panting,

"What's the matter with you guys!"

Kagome growled when she heard Zain's bombing laugh. Sango asked,

"Why are you in that form?"

"Something's wrong with my powers-if I should call them that-I probably have been using them to much. I'm going to go to bed." yawned Kagome. "Other than that, we made a plan. Naraku's going to be taken down faster then we thought. Where's Inuyasha?"

Raiko pointed at the room, "He's sad."

"No, he's just moping like a baby." huffed Kagome. "Night guys."

Kagome went to the room, closing the door, and slipping her shoes off. He was under the cover; didn't even notice she came in. She crossed her arms,

"What are you moping about?"

He grunted and she crawled under the covers. Facing him. Inuyasha grunted again and hid under the pillow. She sighed,

"Inuyasha, I had to do it. Nothing bad happened. Something great happened; after a while we won't have to worry about Naraku anymore."

"Whatever." he replied.

Kagome sighed once again, then rubbed the ring he gave him. She smiled; knowing what would get him to forgive her. Kagome's face went sad and she mumbled,

"You're _really _aren't you?"

Inuyasha stiffened, and she stopped herself from smirking. Kagome continued,

"You hate me because I didn't listen don't you?"

"I don't hate you." replied Inuyasha, looking at her fast; his face sort of broken…sad.

Kagome looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?"

Real mature Kagome!" growled Inuyasha, turning the other way.

He found out she was faking. Kagome whispered,

"I just didn't want you to be angry at me, you don't have to get so angry.'

"I'm not angry, okay!" shouted Inuyasha, standing and leaving the room.

Kagome sat up just in time to see the door slam. Shaking the whole room sort of. She ran her hands threw her hair and huffed. Trying to push the sadness building up inside her. She hated hurting Inuyasha, expectably making him upset.

She also hated not able to comfort him, and him leaving her side. Kagome decided to take a hot bath. When she came out, Raiko was sitting on the bed. Still in her clothing she had on earlier. Raiko was dozing.

Kagome smiled, and took her to take her a bath. She put her in her favorite pjs, and laid her in bed. Raiko mumbled tiredly,

"Will you sleep with me Kagome, I don't want to be alone."

"Sure." smiled Kagome, laying down beside her.

Raiko cuddled into Kagome's chest. Kagome ran her hand threw Raiko's hair and hummed a tone her mother use to hum to her. She soon fell asleep. Kagome laid down and closed her eyes. She planned to talk to Inuyasha first thing tomorrow. She hopped she wouldn't sleep in, which WOULD happen.

Considering she was out late. Kagome's eyes burned with exhaustion which quickly vanished as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_**Noon The Next Day**_

Kagome felt someone shaking her and whined. Her throat feeling a bit sore. The person shook her again and she opened her eyes. There stood Sango; a worried look on her face. When she said something, Kagome couldn't hear a word she said.

Kagome's eyes widened, she sat up fast. She tried to say something but her throat burned. Sango said something again, and Kagome put her hands over her ear. Her eyes widened and she ran out the room.

Kagome felt really dull right now. Like she use too…with Kaede. Kaede…

Izayoi walked in. She put her hand on Kagome's forehead and spoke to Sango. Kagome read her lips:

"…_she has a fever…I've done research on her kind. This is temporary. She needs rest. She'll be fine by nightfall. For this to remain temporary…she needs to stay in bed. Drink only water or ginger ale, and eat only crackers."_

Kagome hand-sighed,

"_I feel fine._"

Sango and Izayoi shook their head and pushed her back onto the bed. They nodded to each other and left. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and poked her lip out. She didn't notice Inuyasha come in.

He knelt by the bed, and she looked at him. Inuyasha looked a bit guilty and sad. She shook her head. Kagome put her hand on his cheek and looked at him full of concern. He just shook his head, pecked her on the lips, then left.

Kagome reached out toward him, and tried to call his name. He didn't look back. She slouched, pouting. Sango and Izayoi came in with supplies. Kagome sweat dropped.

_**Nightfall**_

"Kagome, can you hear me?" asked Sango, shaking Kagome awake.

Kagome mumbled, "Sango…go make out with Miroku or something. Let me sleep."

"Hey! Just for that-" threatened Sango, pushing her off the bed.

Kagome whined, "Owwww! That hurtttttt!"

"Open your mouth!" demanded Sango; temp. in hand.

Kagome opened her mouth and she jabbed it under her tongue. Soon it beeped. Temp. was GREAT. Kagome asked,

"Free to go?"

"Yep." replied Sango.

Kagome asked, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Balcony. Been there all day." shrugged Sango, leaving the room.

Kagome stood and made her way out the room; out onto the balcony. Inuyasha was looking at the sky bored. She sat beside him, shivering a bit at the icy cold wind. He looked at her worried,

"You shouldn't be out here, you just recov-

"I'm f.fine." shivered Kagome, glaring at herself mentally when she stuttered.

Inuyasha pulled her into the seat he was in, took the cover from the little chair beside him and wrapped it around them both. She laid her head on his chest and asked,

"Why did you look so said yesterday?"

"Don't worry about it; I talked to my mom…I'm sorry for yelling at you." apologized Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "It's okay."

"I love you." smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I love you too."

"So what's this plan you and that guy made?"

**Please Review!!**


	28. Chapter 28

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I know a while back I said Raiko was three, but I'm changing that to lets say 6, okay? 'Cause I doubt a three year old can be smart enough to think up questions like Raiko does.

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Plan Success

--

"Kagome are you sure this is going to work?" asked Inuyasha, looking down at Kagome as she rested on his chest.

She sighed, "Would you stop worrying."

"I'm not." he snorted.

She rolled her eyes, "Right."

"When are you-"

Kagome cut him off, "Tomorrow. This can't wait any longer."

He didn't reply and she looked up at him. Inuyasha had a frown on his face. She sat up,

"Inuyasha, why are you worrying about this at this last minute. Everyone agreed to the plan."

"Why can't I go instead?" asked Inuyasha. "He's the one planning to get his hands on all hanyou."

She sighed, "I'm half demon too Inuyasha."

"What happens if this doesn't work and you get hurt?" he asked, glaring now.

Kagome huffed, "I'm not!"

"Why can't I at least go with you." murmured Inuyasha.

She crossed her arms, "I'm not weak, I can take care of myself, beside-if you came…Naraku would smell your scent and we'll both be captured."

"Fine, whatever." growled Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "I'll go in, and get captured. Once Zain confirm's to the government about what Naraku's doing, then there'll be policemen left and right. I'll be set free before an hour passes."

"Kagome," started Inuyasha, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled, "I won't get hurt."

"Please be careful."

Kagome nodded, "I will."

She leaned forward and pecked Inuyasha on the lips.

_**Next Day**_

It was just now was Kagome beginning to realize, Inuyasha and Raiko weren't talking to one another. How did she manage to miss this for five days. Kagome didn't exactly talk to Raiko, and could she have been the reason Inuyasha was so upset a few days ago?

When the other's left to get some stuff, Kagome had to stay and watch Raiko. She was on the couch watching cartoons when Kagome decided to come talk to her.

"Hey Raiko." smiled Kagome, plopping down beside her.

She replied, impassive, "Hey Kagome."

"Is something wrong?" asked Kagome.

She shook her head and continued to look at the TV screen. Raiko looked bored and tired. Kagome was worried now,

"Something's wrong…you can tell me Raiko."

"You promise not to tell anyone else?" asked Raiko.

Kagome smiled, "Depends what's bothering you."

"I think Daddy's angry at me." mumbled Raiko, turning the television off with the remote.

Kagome asked, "Why would you think that?"

"When you were gone with that guy," mumbled Raiko, her voice shaky, "I was asking him about Mommy."

Kagome looked at Raiko, "What did you ask?"

Raiko looked at Kagome and didn't say anything. At that moment, the door opened. She turned the television on, and focused on it. Not everyone walking in. Kagome asked,

"So you guys got what you needed?"

"The plan's been postponed." announced Sesshomaru. "Bankotsu said Naraku has something up his sleeve and it'd be best to wait for his signal. Inform Zain on this information."

Kagome nodded, found the phone, and followed Inuyasha into their room. Glancing back at Raiko, whom was looking at her. Kagome mouthed,

"_I'll talk to him._"

She didn't nod or anything, just turned back to the TV. Kagome closed the door and turned toward Inuyasha. He plopped down on the bed, looking happy. Probably was because the plan was postponed. He looked at her and groaned,

"I feel another dramatic conversation coming on."

"You are right." replied Kagome, laying beside him.

He asked, "What?"

"It's about Raiko."

Inuyasha's calm face fell into the face he had after she came back from that date. He looked at the ceiling, glaring,

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"She told me you were angry at her." informed Kagome.

He didn't say anything for a while, "I'm not angry."

"What happened?" asked Kagome, sitting up and leaning over him; looking to his eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothing w-

"Inuyasha." warned Kagome, glaring slightly.

He huffed and started from the top:

_ Inuyasha continued scowling as Kagome left the condo. Once he was sure she was out the hotel period, he stormed into the room. Slamming the door behind him. Raiko blinked,_

"_Dad's mad?"_

"_No, just moping." grumbled Rin, plopping down beside her. "He'll be okay once Kagome comes back unharmed."_

_Raiko squinted a bit but asked, "Does he love Kagome a lot?"_

"_I guess you can say that." smiled Rin. "Why don't you go cheer him up."_

_ Raiko nodded, slid off the couch, and skipped into the room. She stood there for a second. Inuyasha was under the covers. Sulking. Raiko remembered when Kagome called him a pig head and giggled. _

_ Inuyasha looked from under the covers, and at Raiko. He asked,_

"_What's so funny?"_

"_I remember when Kagome called you a pig head." she smiled._

_ At the mention of Kagome's name he grunted and pulled the covers back over his head. Raiko hopped up onto the bed and sat on Inuyasha's back. She asked,_

"_Why are you sad?"_

"_I'm not sad." he replied, in a calm voice._

_Raiko asked, "Then why did Rin say you were moping."_

"_How do you know what moping means?" asked Inuyasha._

_She answered, "Mommy use to always mope, so I know what mope is. It's sad!"_

_ He didn't reply to that. Raiko asked,_

"_So are you moping?"_

"_No." he answered, in a concentrating voice, as if thinking of something._

_ Raiko wondered what she could ask next. She asked,_

"_Do you love Kagome?"_

"_Yes." he answered, stiffening the slightest bit. _

_Raiko frowned and asked, "Do you ever think about Mommy?"_

"_Why do you care? I thought you hated her." grumbled Inuyasha, feeling her frown._

_She crossed her arms, "I don't __**hate**__ her…she's just really mean sometimes."_

"_Mean like what?" asked Inuyasha, rocking her off his back then turning towards her._

_Raiko answered, "Sometime's she's not home, or she's locked in her room. When she comes out she's always in a bad mood. Sometimes she's happy, but not all the time. When she looks at me, in a bad mood, she starts saying weird stuff. I didn't understand."_

"_What did she say?" asked Inuyasha, ready to go find Kikyo and cut her tongue out._

_She replied, "She said that I look like you, but that's before I knew you existed. Mommy didn't look happy when she said it either."_

"_Keh." snorted Inuyasha. "Sounds like Kikyo to start blaming little kids for her problems." _

_Raiko frowned, "She wouldn't be mean if you'd stayed with her."_

_  
"What are you talking about?" glared Inuyasha. "I never left. She left me."_

_She shook her head stubbornly, "She said you left her. That I was a mistake."_

"_I didn't leave and you're not a mistake." retorted Inuyasha, making his voice as calm and collected as he could._

_Raiko asked, "Will you ever try to get back with Mommy?"_

"_No." glared Inuyasha, no believing she'd even as that, was Raiko even 6?_

_She asked, "Why not?"_

"_I don't love her." _

_Raiko asked, "But you love Kagome?"_

"_I already answered that."_

_She started again, "She said you left her, and that we'd be alone forever. That I was a mistake, that you didn't care. She said-_

"_Raiko!" yelled Inuyasha, looking at her. "That's enough, I don't care what she said! I don't! Just stop!"_

_ Raiko's eye filled with tears, she got up, and left the room. Inuyasha smacked his head into the pillow. Everything she said sticking in his head. _

"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome, feeling guilty.

She remembered tricking him into feeling sorry and that face he had. He was hurt badly and she was playing around. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." he sighed into her embrace, allowing himself to relax.

Kagome mumbled, "I hurt your feelings. I was trying to make you not be angry with me when you were really hurt. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know Kagome." replied Inuyasha. "It's not a big deal."

She whispered, "You said you talked to Izayoi."

"Yeah, didn't really help though. All she said was I loose my temper to easily." grumbled Inuyasha. "I'm a horrible father aren't I?"

Kagome pulled away and glared, "Of course you're not!"

"Whatever you say." he huffed.

She stood from the bed, "Wait right here."

Kagome walked out the room, and knelt in front of Raiko,

"Come on."

"Is he still angry?" asked Raiko.

Kagome smiled, "No, but he's really sorry. He didn't mean to yell at you Raiko."

She nodded and followed Kagome into the room. Raiko stood by the door and looked at Inuyasha. He looked back and smiled. Inuyasha took a breath and started,

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just hard to talk about what ou were asking."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of all that stuff." smiled Raiko, walking over to him.

Inuyasha hugged Raiko, smiling. Kagome started the teary eyed thing again, which she did the day she brought Raiko to Inuyasha,

"This is such a special moment, and once again I didn't bring a camera."

Inuyasha and Raiko pulled away. Laughing as they did last time. Raiko said the line she said before,

"You look funny Kagome."

"Yes, yes." nodded Kagome, covering her face again. "I'll be okay."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "As I said last time, you've got some serious issues Kagome."

"No I don't!" frowned Kagome.

Raiko asked sadly, "Kagome did I hurt your feelings…."

"Why would you ask that?" asked Kagome.

She replied, "I was sort of angry when Daddy said he loved you."

"Well," started Kagome, hiding the flash of hurt in her eyes, which Inuyasha noticed, "I'll be okay."

Raiko sensed Kagome's lack of happiness now and walked over to her. She hugged Kagome's leg,

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm not angry or anything." smiled Kagome.

Raiko looked up at Kagome smiled then left. Kagome sighed and turned toward Inuyasha. He asked,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." smiled Kagome as he walked over to her.

He grabbed her chin gently, "Kagome, are you sure?"

"Yes." she nodded. "Why should I be upset? I'm not her mother."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that. She saw her face sadden when he didn't. Inuyasha whispered,

"I'm sure she think's of you as one though Kagome."

"Right." smiled Kagome; at least he made an attempt to cheer her up.

Inuyasha pecked her on the lips, then hugged her. Kagome smiled slightly and relaxed in his arms.

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: **Announcement #1: **I've just recently discovered that I have not finished Generated and I do not plan on doing so. The reason is, I have totally no idea or remember anything from it. I can't find the documents I had on it, so…it will for be in writer's block. I'm sorry! I truly didn't know it wasn't complete. Sorry!

**Announcement #2: **I will be updating in my profile account. Please stop by to see what I have planned for the coming summer break. It'll be ready by…let's say eleven-fifty p.m.

On with the story! Bye!

Title: Signs In Ink

Chapter Twenty-Nine: End Of The Line

--

The day was the day the plan took activation. Right now everyone stood before the forest. Except Raiko, Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku of course. Kagome was dressed in a black tank top, black pants with many pockets. She had cell-phone, hearing device from Zain, and some other stuff.

Inuyasha wasn't happy about any of this period. Sesshomaru looked at his watch,

"Now's the time."

"Bankotsu's already at the place right?" asked Kagome.

The others made their way back to the car. Feeling a lot of tension in the air. Sesshomaru nodded and followed the others. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. She walked up to him,

"Are you going to stand there glaring at me or tell me good luck."

"Kagome, please don't do this." he growled.

Kagome sighed, "We already went over this Inuyasha. Are you going you going to argue with me or give me some courage here? If you're going to argue then I'm not about to listen."

She turned and made her way down the path. That is until she felt someone grab her wrist and swing her around. Before she could even think or glare at Inuyasha, his lips smashed onto hers. Kagome gasped in shock but kissed him back. Before it deepened he pulled away and looked at her seriously,

"Be careful Kagome."

She nodded, and watched him leave. Kagome turned on her heel and walked quickly down the dirt path. The building soon came into place. A black entrance beckoned for her to enter. Kagome took in a shaky breath, pressed the little hearing device to her ear, and walked in.

_**Back At The Hotel**_

"Hour two has passed." called Souta, looking at his game-boy with slightly red eyes.

Inuyasha-whom was in his room-stood and walked out,

"Sesshomaru! It's been two hours already! That Zain bastard still hasn't called?"

"Patient's Inuyasha." spoke Miroku.

Sango fiddled with a knife in her hand, "This is annoying. How long does it take to find Naraku?"

"She can't go barging in screaming 'admit you did it!' yah know." muttered Rin, worried.

Izayoi nodded, "I agree."

Everything was quiet until the phone rung. Everyone-except Sesshomaru, Raiko, and Inutaisho-dived for the phone. When everyone had knocked the phone over. Raiko came from Inutaisho's side and picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

The room got quiet and everyone looked at Raiko. Raiko's face cheered up,

"Kagome!"

"Give me the phone!" everyone screamed.

She put up her hand in a stop way, "Wait!"

Everyone paused and she laughed. She pointed the phone at Sesshomaru. Raiko skipped over to him,

"She said to give the second more mature person in the room."

Sesshomaru took it and everyone started making a commotion. Inutaisho was the first most mature obviously, and Sesshomaru the second. Sango stood, pushing her bangs from her face,

"I'm mature!"

"She's been taken by the guards. All we have to do now is wait for Naraku to pop up." spoke Sesshomaru after giving his goodbye to Kagome.

Inuyasha had a tantrum, "I wanted to talk to her!"

"Calm yourself." glared Sesshomaru. "I better alert Zain, she's giving us an hour. Soon-she said-as Naraku find's out she's being held, he'll be skipping toward wherever their keeping her."

Inuyasha yelled, "Then call him! Hurry up!"

Sesshomaru wasn't phased by Inuyasha's screaming and simply picked up the phone and left the room. Raiko asked,

"Is Kagome going to be okay?"

"Yeah." nodded Inuyasha, not about to doubt. "What do you want to do?"

Raiko asked, "Aren't we stay until we hear from Kagome."

"I don't want you to worry. So where do you want to go?" asked Inuyasha.

She smiled, "Can we go to the park for a while?"

"Sure." he nodded.

_**With Kagome**_

"A million, million one, million two, million two-" her counting was cut off when the door slammed open.

The dark room was lit up immediately with harsh white light. Kagome squinted, the cut lips she received when fighting the guards. She had to make a scene, or else they would've known she planned to be captured. Someone stood in front of her, and made her look up.

Kagome was face-to-face with Naraku. He smirked,

"I finally have my hands on you. Just what are you planning."

"To let those hanyou's out, they don't deserve this!" spat Kagome, yanking her face from his hand, jerking at the chains on her arms.

He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the stone wall behind her,

"You've just walked into you death."

He yanked her forward, the chains nearly dislocating her shoulders as they yank from the wall. Naraku threw Kagome across the room. She rolled onto her back, clenching her arm. His shoes clicked against the stone floors as he got closer. Kagome sat up but winced when he yanked her up by her hair.

Naraku slammed her into the wall once again, face inches from hers,

"You might have lived if you'd stayed away."

"What's your reason for killing me! I've done nothing to you!" yelled Kagome.

He smirked, "You let out one prisoner of mine that is major danger to me."

"Kouga." mouthed Kagome; what had been Kouga's purpose for being in a hanyou cell?

He nodded, "Thanks to you, I will have to change locations. At least I get to kill the one responsible before I do so."

"Go right ahead!" she challenged. "I won't go down without a fight!"

Naraku smirked, "Feisty."

"If it isn't Kagome." came a feminine voice.

Naraku let go of Kagome's bruised throat letting her fall to the floor. Kikyo stalked over to Kagome,

"Where's Raiko! Where's that Bankotsu guy! Huh!"

"Like I'm going to tell you!" spat Kagome.

Kikyo snarled, hopped, and kicked Kagome in the side. She squeaked in pain when something cracked. Kikyo had hard boots on. They were like metal. She smirked above Kagome, whom was bleeding from the mouth now,

"Would you like to answer my question now?"

"I'm not telling you!" spat Kagome.

Her foot once again connected with Kagome's side. Kagome blocked it better this time though. Naraku held out his hand to make her stop,

"You do know your plan has failed, do you not?"

"I know." hissed Kagome, pulling herself up.

Kikyo blew bangs out her own face, "I don't see why you need to keep those half demon's in those cells. Just kill them all like you did the brats."

"Are you ordering me around?" asked Naraku, hand clenched ready to choke Kikyo.

She paled and shook her head "No."

"Good." he smirked. "Now-

Kikyo's little description set the beeping off in her hearing device. Meaning Zain got the information. Kagome grabbed the knife in Naraku's shoes, and stabbed it into his thigh. He roared in pain, blood seeping.

Kagome tackled Kikyo into the wall. Kikyo growled. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's wrist and twisted it in amazing speed. It cracked. Kikyo screamed in horror. Kagome took the key from Naraku and limped to the door.

Once out, she made her way for the exit. Naraku jumped his way out the room, and pulled a chain hanging from the roof. An alarm went off. Beeping loudly.

_**Sunset**_

Inuyasha arrived back with Raiko asleep in his arms. Everyone had a worried face. He quickly put her to bed, and asked,

"What happened?"

"Zain got the information, his secret policemen are on their way to the H. E. A." replied Sango.

Inuyasha asked, "Kagome? Is she alright?"

"We don't know, we- I mean Sesshomaru heard half the conversation between Kagome and Naraku. I think she-

The phone blared, and Inuyasha snatched it off the hook,

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha, where the hell is Sesshomaru. When I see him I'm going to kick his ass." came Kagome's voice, a loud siren in the background.

He let out a relieved sigh, "Are you alright? Sesshomaru's on his way."

"He better hurry, because when Naraku gets his hands on me…I'm not going to have a chance getting away. I think I pissed him and Kikyo off." panted Kagome; hiding in a shadow, trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha asked, worried now, "What happened?"

"I stabbed Naraku in his leg and I think I broke Kikyo's wrist." she informed, wincing-pain shooting from her side.

Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, you're hurt!"

"Yeah," she answered, "I think Kikyo broke one of my ribs. Damn it."

He clenched his fist, "Kagome hang in there."

"Their here." she whispered.

He asked, "Kag-

"I have to go, I love you." she whispered quickly and hung up.

Inuyasha yelled into the phone, "Kagome!"

_**With Kagome**_

She snapped her cell shut just before he yelled her name. Kagome squeezed herself back against the corner as the guards ran down the hall screaming,

"Some type of military is out front! Set the bombs off!"

Kagome flipped her phone up, got on the text section and texted Sesshomaru. Bankotsu as well. She looked down both halls. Clear. Kagome jogged down the hall and turned the corner to only hit a solid muscular chest.

She gulped loudly, stepped back, and looked up. There stood Naraku. Eyes on fire. Naraku rose his hand back and swung. Kagome blocked with her hands but it wasn't much help. Her wrist ending up popping.

Kagome screamed in pain, falling back, clenching her hand. Naraku kicked her onto her back and put his foot onto her stomach. He spat down at her,

"You bitch…you'll pay for that."

Kagome used her other hand to grab something out her small pocket. She smirked, flipped the cap off and yelled,

"Take this!"

She directed the spray perfectly aimed toward his eyes and sprayed. Pepper spray. Naraku groaned in pain, falling to the ground, wiping at his eyes. Kagome dropped the can, stood, and ran. Naraku jumped forward and grabbed Kagome's ankle.

Naraku clenched it hard, bruising it. Kagome winced. He yanked her to the ground. Naraku got on top of her. Kagome wrestled with him. His hand snaked around her neck and tightened. Kagome struggled to breath.

Kagome took in the last breath she could manage and blew at Naraku's face. Dust attached to his face. Veins became visible and he fell over. Screaming in pain. Kagome hopped up,

"You die for what you did!"

"You think you're stronger than me!" laughed Naraku, finally snapping.

He swiped his hand, the dust gone from his face. Naraku got up with only his legs. Kagome backed up until she was to the wall. He trapped her to the wall with his arms and pressed a single red button on the wall.

There were loud booms. Kagome looked at the ceiling as it cracked. Naraku leaned forward and kissed Kagome gently on the lips. She pulled away and he smirked,

"If I'm going down…you're going with me."

"You'll rot in hell." she growled.

Naraku's smirk widened, "At least I won't be the only one dead. Your mission has failed."

Kagome fought back the tears in her eyes, and tried to get away from him. No use. It wasn't working. She all the sudden felt her sound growing dim. Naraku laughed.

A hand enclosed around Naraku's shoulder and Kagome gasped when he was yanked back. There stood Bankotsu. Flames all around them. Naraku was thrown to the floor. Bankotsu pointed a gun to Naraku's head,

"A easy vengeance wouldn't you say Naraku?"

"Traitor." spat Naraku.

Bankotsu pulled the trigger and Naraku immediately went limp. He dropped the gun, and picked Kagome up bridal style. He smirked,

"We're getting out of here."

"The hanyou's…." started Kagome, tears falling freely down her face.

Bankotsu looked down at her, "Their already safe…thanks to you."

Kagome smiled. He shot down the hall, crashing into a cracking wall. Afterwards, the whole place fell. Helicopters were out, huge black trucks, and an ambulance. Once they were far away, Bankotsu sat her down.

Kikyo was being dragged away by five policemen that had a disgusted look on their face. She was screaming 'my hand!' and 'this isn't over!'

This was all a movie ending wasn't it? Kagome laughed at that and relaxed.

"Miss. Mihana…" said a paramedic. "We're going to need to take you to the hospital."

Kagome nodded and allowed him to help her into the truck.

_**Dawn: The Next Day**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to see amber eyes staring down at her. Concerned. She murmured,

"Inuyasha?"

"You're awake." he whispered.

Kagome tried to sit up to only feel a jolt of pain. He pushed her softly back down,

"Don't try to sit up."

"I feel horrible." grumbled Kagome, feeling the bandage around her stomach.

He smirked, "I bet you do…I should be in your place."

"I'll be fine." sighed Kagome, ignoring the last comment he made.

Inuyasha smiled, "You should go back to sleep…they said tomorrow you'll be fully healed. There's a huge surprise waiting for you in the future. I want you to be fully healed by then."

"Just what are you talking about Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

He just smirked and gave her a heart felt kiss. Kagome was about to push him to tell her. That was until a familiar voice squealed,

"Kagome! You're awake!"

Raiko jumped on the bed and hugged her. Kagome squeaked and Inuyasha eased Raiko back. She looked at Kagome,

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no." grunted Kagome. "I'm fine."

Raiko cocked her head, "You don't look fine to me."

"Sure." smiled Kagome.

She hugged Kagome, "I'm glad you're okay because if you weren't I'd be _really_ sad."

"Why would you be _really_ sad?" asked Kagome.

Raiko smiled sweetly, looking a lot like her Dad,

"I'd be really sad because then I won't have a new mommy."

Kagome got what she was saying and her eyes filled with tears. She pushed herself up just enough to hug her,

"Oh Raiko."

Inuyasha smirked and sighed. Thing's were going to be right now. No more hardship.

___**Epilogue**_

"It's been months Inuyasha! What were you talking about when you said something about the future! We agreed we weren't going to get married until-

Inuyasha cut her off with a loud groan, "I told you it's not about marriage! Just hurry up before we're late!"

"Why did I have to wear a bath suit?" asked Kagome.

"_I swear she's even more clueless than I am._" though Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally got their own place. Raiko started calling her mommy. Inuyasha and Kagome mated. Miroku proposed to Sango, she said yes. Thing's are just PERFECT. Just bliss.

Anyway, they wet to Sesshomaru's huge mansion like house. Inuyasha smirked,

"Cover your eyes."

"Inuyasha!" protested Inuyasha, still not knowing they were at Sesshomaru's place.

He rolled his eyes, "Just close your eyes would you!"

"Fine!" pouted Kagome, closing her eyes and letting Inuyasha lead the way.

They were soon in the back yard of Sesshomaru's place. He held Kagome by the waist and finally whispered into her hear-making her shiver,

"Open your eyes."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw maybe over 50 people before her. Some were kids, some adults. Though ALL were hanyou. They said at the same time,

"Thank you Kagome…for setting us free!"

"Oh my gosh!" gaped Kagome, blushing a bit. "You're welcome."

Inuyasha made a loud huff then slowly backed away from behind Kagome. A familiar voice came,

"Now for the grand finale."

Kagome blinked in shock, "Zain- AHHH!"

She screamed when Zain's bare chest came slamming into her from behind. They both fell into the pool-which she just noticed. When they surfaced Kagome started screaming,

"You bastard!"

Zain laughed and swam on his back. Inuyasha was laughing a few steps away from the pool. Sesshomaru came up behind him and gave a good push. Inuyasha lost his balance and fell in. It'd take three men to get Sesshomaru in that water.

Kouga, Miroku, and Bankotsu charged toward Sesshomaru. Smacking into his back. Sesshomaru fell forward, like a still statue. Kagome was laughing her ass off in the water. Sango and Rin pushed the three guys into the water next.

Soon everyone was pushing each other into the humongous pool. Kagome thought to herself,

"_Who knew life would end up this way._"

"Stop thinking for once Kagome." came Inuyasha's voice from behind her.

She turned toward him and smiled, "Right."

Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Well…that is until they heard Raiko's laughing voice,

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch this!"

They pulled away to see Raiko backing away from the pool then running towards it. Reading to do a cannon ball. Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone in the family screamed at the same time,

"RAIKO NO!"

InuTaisho and Izayoi-whom were fully dressed- dived in the water. As did whomever else that wasn't dressed. Raiko didn't jump in the water, but stood at the edge. Seeing a wall of bodies there. She fell over laughing.

Kagome shook her head and yelled,

"SPLASH HER!"

Everyone starting hauling water at Raiko. There was no longer confusion, nor signs. Signs that would ruin anything. Not in the dirt, or the sky. Not in pencil or ink. Just clear from here. Forever on.

**The End! Wow! -wipes tear- Such a beautiful ending! -dramatic music halts-**

_**Anyway! No Sequel! I hope you all enjoyed this story while it lasted! **_

_**Please Review! Byez!**_


End file.
